Jurassic Park
by AppleJackGirl
Summary: First story in my Jurassic Park AU. Mix between movie, book, and movie script drafts. Jurassic Park is a remote island where an amazing theme park with living dinosaurs is about to turn deadly, as five people and an Emergency Response Unit must battle to survive among the prehistoric predators! Story contains a lot of action and a little love. Better than it sounds, please R&R
1. Prologue

**WARNING**

The fanfiction contained in this book is protected under the copyright laws of the United States and other countries. This fanfiction is sold for home use only and all other rights are expressly reserved by the copyright owner of such fanfiction. Any copying or public performance of such fanfiction is strictly prohibited and may subject the offender to civil liability and serve criminal penalties (Title 17, United States Code, Section 501 and 506)

 **AppleJackGirl** **Pictures™**

PRESENTS

* * *

A

 **FiredSpaceMice™**

PRODUCTION

* * *

IN ASSOCIATION WITH

 **UNIVERSAL PICTURESⓇ**

AN MCA COMPANY

AND

 **AMBLIN ENTERTAINMENT™**

* * *

JURASSIC PARK

* * *

SYSTEM READY

ENTER PASSWORD:

[]

The word "please" is typed

-ACCESS GRANTED-

* * *

INTERNATIONAL GENETICS INCORPORATED

TERMINAL CONSOLE, VERSION 10.0.5

CONNECTION ESTABLISHED

TYPE 'HELP' FOR A LIST OF COMMANDS

[]

The word "ARCHIVE" is typed

-ARCHIVE-[]

-TYPE LOG-

"TYPE LOG" is selected

* * *

SUBJECT

\- - BEGIN LOG - -

OWNER:

DATE:

SUBJECT:

NOTES:

The person starts typing away - -

KARYOLYSIS

\- - BEGIN LOG - -

OWNER: WU, HENRY

DATE: 09/20/1991 2205 CST

SUBJECT: KARYOLYSIS

NOTES: DESPITE INITIAL TESTS SHOWING PROMISING RESULTS, SUBJECTS 4X, 6X AND 7X (VLCRPTR) ALL FAILED WITHIN 6 DAYS DUE TO KARYOLYSIS: COMPLEX CHROMATIN MOLECULES COLLAPSING DURING INTERPHASE. WE BELIEVE THIS WAS DUE TO INCOMPATIBLE GENETIC STRUCTURES IN DENDROBATES LEUCOMELAS; AN INTERESTING THOUGHT AS DLPHSRS HAS SHOWN GOOD RESULTS WITH XL-22(728)[REGION 1]. A POSSIBLE SOLUTION HAS BEEN FOUND IN HYPEROLIUS VIRIDIFLAVUS.

\- - END LOG - -

* * *

SYSTEM READY

ENTER PASSWORD:

[]

The word "please" is typed again

-ACCESS GRANTED-

* * *

INTERNATIONAL GENETICS INCORPORATED

TERMINAL CONSOLE, VERSION 10.0.5

CONNECTION ESTABLISHED

TYPE 'HELP' FOR A LIST OF COMMANDS

[]

The word "ARCHIVE" is typed

-ARCHIVE-[]

-TYPE LOG-

"TYPE LOG" is selected

* * *

SUBJECT

\- - BEGIN LOG - -

OWNER:

DATE:

SUBJECT:

NOTES:

The person starts typing away - -

COLLECTIVE INTELLIGENCE

\- - BEGIN LOG - -

OWNER: WU, HENRY

DATE: 02/13/1992 1410 CST

SUBJECT: COLLECTIVE INTELLIGENCE

NOTES: VLCRPTR SUBJECTS HAVE BEEN DISPLAYING HIGH LEVELS OF SHARED INTELLIGENCE AS A RESULT OF A THREE STEP PROCESS INVOLVING COGNITION, COOPERATION, AND COORDINATION. THE COLLECTIVE IQ IS STAGGERING. PERHAPS MORE ALARMING ARE SCANS OF THEIR TEMPORAL LOBE DISPLAYING HIGH LEVELS OF ACTIVITY RESPONSIBLE FOR MEMORY, ORGANIZATION AND SEQUENCING, AND RECEPTIVE LANGUAGE.

\- - END LOG - -

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm sorry if this didn't go well, I swear the rest will be better. Ugh, prologues. Oh, and the [] is supposed to be the rectangular text cursor that the computers used to have.**


	2. Chapter 1: Monster In A Box

**\- - CHAPTER 1:** **Monster In A Box - -**

* * *

JUNGLE NIGHT

An eyeball, big, yellowish, distinctly inhuman with its slit-like pupil, stares raptly between metal slates, part of a large crate of some kind. The eye darts from side to side, alert as hell.

JUNGLE NIGHT

The late jungle night is dark and moist but the tropical air is crisp and is beginning to cool down from the intense jungle heat. It's quiet for a second.

A ROAR rises up from the jungle, deafening. The trees RATTLE, THUDDING and SHAKING against each other as something very, very large plows ahead through them, right at us!

We get a view of every head gathered in this little clearing. They're all wearing an orange hard hat with a strange logo and a blue jumpsuit with a shoulder patch that also has the same logo. Over the blue jumpsuit they wear a black vest.

The logo consists of a red circle. Over the red circle is the head, arms, and upper spine of a black Tyrannosaurus Rex skeleton. Horizontally over the middle of it all is a black box that says "JURASSIC PARK" in all white. The outside of the logo is outlined in black, which is outlined in yellow. Around the logo are the words 'Security'.

The heads all SNAP, turning in the direction of the sound as it BURSTS through the trees.

It's a forklift!

In its fork, it holds a Quarantine Pen. There are ladders on both sides and the back of the cage, the two side ladders near its front, to allow workers to climb to the top. From here, the Quarantine Pen can be opened by pulling a slate-like gate up, much like a factory shutter. The rest of the sides where the ladders aren't located are criss-crossing metal slates, going horizontal and vertical, which leave rectangular spaces between each other. At the bottom of the cage are small wheels, at the edges.

The forklift moves toward an impressive fenced structure that towers over an enclosed section of thick jungle. There's a guard tower at the far end of this holding pen that makes it look like San Quentin.

As the forklift approaches the men and the building, a foreman SHOUTS orders.

Everybody, heads up! Heads up! Keep it clear!

Keep it clear! Okay, down!

Another man SHOUTS the same orders in Spanish.

¡Andale, si! Vámonos.

A legend tries to place us - -

Isla Nublar - 120 Miles West Of Costa Rica - 1993

\- - but to us it's still the middle of nowhere.

Mark it down! There you go!

The forklift comes to a concrete slab in front of the holding pen.

That's good, stay! Slow it down. The foreman said to the driver.

The concrete slab has small trenches which lead to a door as big as the end of the Quarantine Pen, which leads into the enclosure. This must be where the Quarantine Pen wheels go.

¡No lo vayan tirar! ¡Cuidado!

¡Tráigala, Tráigala!

The forklift lowers its fork and the Quarantine Pen THUDS TO THE CONCRETE, its wheels falling into perfect alignment with the trenches.

Nobody moves for a second. A grim-faced man who seems to be in charge shouts steps forward.

He's dressed in a safari uniform: a light grey, short-sleeve, button-up neatly tucked into khaki shorts which are secured by a brown belt, a khaki vest, and a safari hat. He holds a Franchi SPAS-12.

He has an ID card with the same logo hanging from the breast pocket of his khaki vest.

Following closely behind him is Ed Regis, mid-thirties, head of Public Relations, currently on sight as a representative.

Alright now, pushers move in! Loading team move it!

The same worker SHOUTS the orders in spanish. Several men jog up to the Quarantine Pen and grab hold of several handles along the side. The man gives out orders to the remaining men.

I want cattle prods readied!

The movement has agitated whatever is inside the Quarantine Pen, and the whole thing shivers as GROWLS and SNAPS come from inside. Everyone moves back.

Alright, steady! Steady! Go on, step back in! Don't let her know you're afraid! The man said as Ed Regis watches from nearby.

The men go back to the Quarantine Pen and begin to push it into the slot.

FROM INSIDE THE QUARANTINE PEN,

we get glimpses of what's on the other side of those metal slates - - jungle foliage, the Jurassic Park Security carrying Colt M16A2s or Electric Cattle Prods, searchlights.

In the crowd we glimpse six people who don't look like everyone else. They wear green and black camouflage outfits, like those used in the military but the camouflage is in blobs instead of pixelation. Black bulletproof vests, holding numerous rounds of ammunition, Motorola Saber UHF radios, first aid kits, sealed food packs, and any other personal items that are approved. Like military outfits, their camouflage pants are tucked into black steel-toe boots.

The green and black camouflage outfits have the Jurassic Park logo on it's sleeves. Around the logo are the words 'Emergency Response Unit'

They have black backpacks, which have a sleeping bag hooked to the bottom by two straps, a Basic Ridge Tent hooked to the top by two straps, and a HydroFlask in both side pockets. Telling by the looks of it, they backpacks are CRAMMED with stuff.

The first man, by looking at the name tag stitched to his bulletproof vest, is named Pedro Joseph Adame. He's mid-twenties, a mexicano with a skin tone slightly lighter than moreno, and has a well-built body, like that of a ranchero. He carries a 1992 M24 Sniper Rifle. A sheathed 1992 Ka-Bar, an Electric Cattle Prod and a holstered 1992 Beretta 92 Brigadier are strapped to his belt.

The second one, by looking at the name tag stitched to his bulletproof vest, is named Blaine Yokom. He's mid-twenties, caucasian, athletic-looking and grim-faced. He too carries a 1992 M24 Sniper Rifle. A sheathed 1992 Ka-Bar, an Electric Cattle Prod and a holstered 1992 Beretta 92 Brigadier are strapped to his belt.

The third one, by looking at the name tag stitched to his bulletproof vest, is named Robert Swartz. He's mid-twenties, german, muscular and mottled with smears of soot. He carries a Colt M16A2. An Electric Cattle Prod is strapped to his belt.

The fourth one, by looking at the name tag stitched to his bulletproof vest, is named Scott Swartz. He's mid-twenties, german, and very cheery in a childish manner. His camouflage outfit, like everyone else, has the Jurassic Park Emergency Response Unit logo. Though, unlike everyone else, instead of saying 'Emergency Response Unit', it says 'Emergency Response Unit Veterinary Services'. He carries a Colt M16A2. An Electric Cattle Prod is strapped to his belt. This man, telling by his camouflage outfit, is a veterinarian, which would make him Dr. Scott Swartz.

The fifth one, by looking at the name tag stitched to his bulletproof vest, is named John Swartz. He's mid-twenties, german and smart-looking. He carries a Colt M16A2. An Electric Cattle Prod is strapped to his belt.

The sixth one, the only female of the group, by looking at the name tag stitched to her bulletproof vest, is named Erica Morgan Ayala. She's mid-twenties, a light-skin mexicana, her long, curly brown hair flows down to her mid-back, she's one of those who don't need and don't wear makeup because their already beautiful. Her camouflage outfit, like everyone else, has the Jurassic Park Emergency Response Unit logo. Though, unlike everyone else, instead of saying 'Emergency Response Unit', it says 'Emergency Response Unit Doctoral Services'. She carries a Colt M16A2. An Electric Cattle Prod is strapped to her belt. This woman, telling by her camouflage outfit, is a doctor, which would make her Dr. Erica Ayala.

Jurassic Park ID cards are also hanging from their bulletproof vest pockets.

The Quarantine Pen THUDS UP AGAINST THE OPENING. A green light, that was previously red, on the side of the enclosure lights up, showing contact has been made.

Well locked! Loading team, step away!

The pushers, glad to be away from the Quarantine Pen, retreat back into the crowd.

Gatekeeper! The man shouted.

Joffrey, a dark skinned man, moves forward and climbs to the top of the Quarantine Pen. The searchlights are trained on the door.

The riflemen throw the bolts on their Electric Cattle Prods, sending arcs of current CRACKING through the air.

Joffrey, raise the gate! The man shouted.

The worker CROUCHES and grabs the gate. Its halfway up when all at once - -

\- - a SCREAM from inside the Quarantine Pen, and the animal charges the back of the cage, bending the metal slates and pushing the cage back out! Several men run forward, in an attempt to stop the Quarantine Pen, but are only buffeted backward!

The panel flies out of the workers hands and SMACKS into him, knocking him clear off the Quarantine Pen! The worker THUDS to the dirt floor, an alarm BUZZER sounds - -

\- - and a claw SLASHES out from inside the Quarantine Pen. It sinks into the ankle of the worker, dragging him toward the dark mouth between the Quarantine Pen and the enclosure entrance. The worker SCREAMS and PAWS the dirt, leaving long claw marks as he's rapidly dragged toward the Quarantine Pen.

Ed Regis wrinkles his nose and puts an X next to Jophery Brown on the clipboard Pedro SHOUTS orders:

Está abierto! Don't let her get out! Tasers get in there, Goddamnit!

The Security and Emergency Response teams RUSH in and CRACK their Electric Cattle Prods through the metal slates - the metal of the Quarantine Pen BUZZES.

The worker grabs the edge of the Quarantine Pen entrance, but soon loses his grip. The man who seems to be in charge grabs him around the chest and begins to pull in the opposite direction to the thing inside the Quarantine Pen.

The creature inside the cage pulls, the worker is HAULED into the air and the man is thrown against the wall; he soon regains himself, re-grabs the worker and begins to pull.

The wild arcs of currents from the Electric Cattle Prods FLASH and CRACK all around, in the blue CRACKS of electricity the man is looked straight in the eye by this strange creature.

Shoot her! SHOOT HER! The man screamed.

The worker GROANS, the creature pulls him through the man's grip, gunshots RING, but in a second - -

\- - the worker is gone!

MOUNTAINSIDE DAY

Another legend tries to place us:

Mano De Dios Amber Mine - Dominican Republic

Donald Gennaro, forty, in a city man's idea of hiking clothes and a hundred dollar haircut, approaches on a raft being pulled across a river by two men.

On the hillside, Juan Rostagno, thirty-ish, Costa Rican, a smart-looking guy in workers clothes, is waiting for him.

Apuesto mil pesos que se cae. He said.

Gennaro finally lands, and Rostagno helps him off the raft.

Hola, Juanito. Donald Gennaro said.

Hola, Bienvenido. Juan Rostagno replied.

Rostagno leads Gennaro towards the mine. Dozens of workers CLAW and SCRAPE. The work is all done by hand, pick and shovel instead of dynamite and bulldozer.

What's this I hear at the airport, Hammond's not even here? Gennaro said.

He sends his apologies.

You're telling me that we're facing a $20 million lawsuit from the family of that killed worker and Hammond couldn't even be bothered to see me?

He had to leave early to be with his daughter. She's getting a divorce.

I'm sorry to hear that. We'd be well advised to deal with this situation now. The insurance company - -

Gennaro slips on some uneven rocks and almost falls, Rostagno helps him up.

\- - the underwriters of the park feel the accident raises some very serious questions about the safety of the park, and they're making the investors very anxious. I had to promise I would conduct a thorough on-site inspection. Gennaro continued.

Rostagno stops. Gennaro stops too.

Hammond hates inspections. They slow everything down.

Juanito, if they pull the funding, that will really slow things down.

A worker hurries up to them and busts into the conversation, breathless.

He looks to Rostagno

Jefe, encontramos otro mosquito, en el mismo sitio.

¿Seguro? ¡Muéstrame! Rostagno said

The worker and Rostagno scramble toward the mine. Rostagno calls back over his shoulder to Gennaro.

It seems like it's going to be a good day after all. They found another one! C'mon.

Gennaro struggles to keep up.

CAVE DAY

As Rostagno and Gennaro enter the mine, several miners are busy at work, chipping away at the rock walls, pushing minecarts, and various other tasks.

Gennaro clumsily hits his head on a wooden beam. He winces in pain.

Watch your head. Rostagno said.

If two experts…sign off on the island, the insurance guys will back off. I already got Dr. Ian Malcolm, but they think he's too trendy. They want Dr. Alan Grant.

Grant? You'll never get him out of Montana.

Rostagno and Gennaro move farther into the dark, dripping cave, where at least a dozen other workers are gathered in a tight circle, staring at something intently.

Rostagno fights his way to the center of the group. A miner finishes grinding a chunk of rock against a belt sander and hands it to Rostagno.

It's a chunk of amber, a shiny yellow rock about the size of a half dollar.

Luz, más luz… Rostagno said to himself

Why not? Gennaro questioned, still on the earlier tangent.

Muchachos échenme luz! Rostagno called out to his men.

Several men appear behind Rostagno, shining their hard hat lights on him.

Because he's like me…He's a digger. Rostagno finally answered.

He turns and holds the amber up to the light.

With the light pouring through it, the amber is translucent, and we can see something inside this strange stone - -

\- - a huge mosquito, long dead, entombed there.

Rostagno smiles.

Hay qué lindó eres. Vas hacer a mucho gente feliz.


	3. Chapter 2: The Diggers

**\- - CHAPTER 2: The Diggers - -**

* * *

THE DIG DAY

Another legend:

BADLANDS - Near Snakewater, Montana.

An artist's camelhair brush carefully SWEEPS away sand and rock to slowly reveal the dark curve of a fossil - it's a claw. A dentist's pick gently lifts it from the place it has laid for millions of years.

We pull up to reveal a group of diggers working on a large skeleton. All we see are the tops of their hats. The paleontologist working on the claw lays it in his hand.

Four complete skeletons - - such a small area - - the same time horizon - - The man said thoughtfully.

They died together? A woman laying next to him asked.

The taphonomy sure looks that way.

If they died together, they lived together. Suggests some kind of social order.

Dr. Alan Grant, mid-thirties, a ragged-looking guy with intense concentration you wouldn't want to get in the way of, carefully examines the claw. He's dressed in the usual paleontologist clothing: ragged, khaki pants, a dusty plaid red, long-sleeve button-up, a scruffy fedora and sunglasses.

Dr. Ellie Sattler, working with him, leans in close and studies it too. She paints the exposed bone with rubber cement. Dr. Sattler, in her late twenties, athletic-looking. There's an impatience about Dr. Sattler, as if nothing in life happens quite fast enough for her. She's dressed in blue jeans, a blue, long-sleeve, denim oxford and a khaki hat.

Her face is almost pressed up against his, she's laying so close.

They hunted as a team. The dismembered Tenontosaurus bone over there - that's lunch. But what killed our Velociraptors in a lakebed, in a bunch like this? We better come up with something that makes sense.

A drought. The lake was shrinking - -

That's good. That's right! They died around a dried-up puddle! Without fighting each other. This is looking good. Dr. Grant excitedly said.

From the bottom of the hill, a dig site volunteer SHOUTS to them:

Dr. Grant! Dr. Sattler! We're ready to try again!

Dr. Grant SIGHS and gets up, STRETCHING out his back.

I hate computers.

He SHOVES the claw absent-mindedly into his pocket and he and Dr. Sattler walk toward the source of the voice. As they walk, we get our first look at the badlands. Exposed outcroppings of crumbling limestone stretch for miles in every direction, not a tree or a bush in sight.

In the dig itself, the ground is checkered with excavations everywhere. There's a base camp with five or six teepees, a flapping mess tent, a few cars, a flatbed truck with wrapped fossils loaded on it, and a mobile home with an awning attached to the outside.

There are a dozen volunteers of all ages at work in various places around the dig, shoveling earth and stone, making measurements, taking photographs, scribbling notes, and conferring with each other. The volunteers are from all walks of life, dinosaur buffs.

He and Dr. Sattler arrive to where several volunteers are clustered around a computer terminal that's set up on a table in a small tent, its flaps lashed open.

Dr. Grant turns to the volunteer.

Ready to give it a shot, Jerry?

A little girl moves a little too close to the machine.

Want to watch the computer? Dr. Sattler asked.

Dr. Sattler quietly moves her out of Dr. Grant's way, to a place she can see.

A shotgun bullet gets loaded into a machine that looks a bit like a two wheeled dolly. Mounted to it is a post in which the shotgun shell is inserted.

Thumper ready? The volunteer asked.

Ready. A man said.

The volunteer gets onto the end closest to the post and the man gets on the other side.

Fire!

The man throws a switch on the machine. The whole thing hops up into the air as it BLASTS the bullet into the earth with a tremendous force. There is a dull THUD, the earth seems to vibrate, and all eyes turn to the computer screen - -

How long does this usually take? Dr. Sattler asked.

It should be immediate return. You shoot the radar into the ground, the bone bounces back… The volunteer at the computer terminal said.

The screen suddenly comes alive, yellow contour lines tracing across it in three waves, detailing a dinosaur skeleton.

This new program's incredible! A few more years of development and you don't have to dig anymore!

Dr. Grant looks at him, and his expression is positively wounded.

Well, where's the fun in that?

It looks a little distorted, but I don't think that's the computer.

Dr. Sattler shakes her head.

Postmortem contraction of the posterior neck ligaments.

Velociraptor? She asked Dr. Grant.

Yes. Good shape too. Five, six feet high. I'm guessing nine feet long. Look at the - -

He points to part of the skeleton, but when his finger touches the screen the computer BEEPS at him and the image FLICKERS. He pulls his hand back, as if it shocked him.

What'd you do? The volunteer asked.

He touched it. Dr. Sattler said humorously.

Dr. Grant touches the top of the computer experimentally. It FLICKERS again.

Dr. Grant is not machine compatible. Dr. Sattler said.

They've got it in for me.

The volunteer LAUGHS. Dr. Grant continues, but doesn't get as close.

Look at the half-moon shaped bone in the wrist. No wonder these guys learned to fly.

The group laughs. Dr. Grant is surprised.

Now, seriously. Show of the hands. How many of you have read my book?

Everyone stops laughing and look away. Dr. Sattler raises her hand supportively. So does the volunteer, Dr. Grant sighs.

Great. Well maybe dinosaurs have more in common with present-day birds than reptiles. Look at the pubic bone - - it's turned backwards, just like a bird. The vertebrae - - full of hollows and air sacs, just like a bird. Even the word Raptor means "bird of prey"

An overweight kid steps forward and looks at the computer skeleton critically.

That doesn't look very scary. More like a six-foot turkey.

Everyone sort of draws in their breath and steps aside, revealing him, standing alone. Dr. Grant turns to him, lowers his sunglasses, and stares at him like he just came from another planet.

Dr. Grant strolls over to him, puts his arms around his shoulders in a friendly way.

Try to imagine yourself in the Cretaceous Period.

Dr. Sattler rolls her eyes.

Here we go again. She said under her breath.

You'd get your first look at this "six-foot turkey" as you move into a clearing. But he knew you were there a long time ago. He moves like a bird; lightly, bobbing his head, And you keep still, because you think maybe his visual acuity is based on movement, like a Tyrannosaurus Rex, and he'll lose you if you don't move. But no. Not Velociraptor. You stare at him, and he just stares back.

He gives an "I'm watching you" gesture.

That's when the attack comes - - not from the front, no, from the side.

He imitates air swishing.

From the other two Velociraptors you didn't even know were there.

Dr. Grant walks around the kid.

Velociraptor's a pack hunter, you see, it uses coordinated attack patterns, and it's out in force today. And he slashes at you with this - -

He takes the claw from his pocket and holds it in between his middle and ring finger; the boys face goes pale and he GULPS, nervously, as Dr. Grant continues.

\- - a six-inch retractable claw, like a razor, on the middle toe. They don't bother to bite the jugular, like a lion, they just slash here - -

He pretends to slash the boy's mid-torso.

\- - here - -

He pretends to slash the boy's groin.

\- - or maybe across the belly - -

He moves the raptor claw gently across the boy's immensely round midsection.

\- - spilling your intestines. Point is, you're alive when they start to eat you. Whole thing took about four seconds.

The kid is on the verge of tears.

So, you know, try to show a little respect?

Ok. The boy breathed.

And with that, Dr. Grant walks back across the camp, returning to his skeleton. Dr. Sattler hurries to catch up with him.

You know, if you really wanted to scare the kid you could've just pulled a gun on him. She said.

He sighs, removing his fedora from his head.

Yeah, I know, you know…kids. You want to have one of those?

Well, not one of those, well yeah, possibly one at some point could be a good thing. What's so wrong with kids?

Oh, Ellie, look. They're noisy, they're messy, they're sticky, they're expensive.

Cheap, cheap, cheap. Dr. Sattler said, shaking her head.

They smell.

Oh my god, they do not! They don't smell.

Some of them smell! Babies smell! Dr. Grant said jokingly.

Alright, the one on the airplane had an accident, but usually babies don't smell.

They know very little about the Jurassic Period. They know less about the Cretaceous.

The what? Dr. Sattler asked.

The Cretaceous.

Anything else, you old fossil? Dr. Sattler asked playfully.

Yeah, plenty. Some of them can't walk!

It frustrates me so much that I love you, that I need to strangle you right now!

Dr. Sattler playfully takes Dr. Grant's fedora off and gives him a tight hug. They kiss.

A strange wind seems to be whipping up. Dr. Grant and Dr. Sattler look around, confused. The wind is getting stronger, blowing dirt and sand everywhere, filling in everything they've dug out, blowing the protective canvasses off. Now there's a more familiar ROAR, and they look up and see it - -

\- - a huge helicopter, descending on the camp!

It's a blue Bell 206L-1 LoneRanger II. The tail is marked N522RS.

Get some canvasses and cover anything that's exposed! Dr. Sattler screamed, over the ROARING helicopter, to the volunteers.

Dr. Grant's already on it, trying to desperately to protect the skeleton he's excavating. He looks up at the Bell 206L-1 LoneRanger II and SHOUTS, shaking his fist.

BASE CAMP DAY

Down at the base camp, the helicopter has landed. The pilot is waiting as Dr. Grant comes down from the mountaintop, like Moses, screaming. Dr. Grant gestures wildly at him to turn the chopper off.

JUST CUT IT WILL YA!? CUT IT OUT! SHUT-IT-DOWN!

The pilot points timidly to the mobile home across the camp.

WHAT!?

The pilot points again.

Dr. Grant runs towards the mobile home, punching away a pair of jeans hanging on a clothesline.


	4. Chapter 3: Hammond's Invitation

**\- - CHAPTER 3: Hammond's Invitation - -**

* * *

TRAILER DAY

The door to the trailer SLAPS open, and Dr. Grant storms in.

The air conditioning in the trailer only brings the temperature down to eighty-five degrees, but it seems cool after the midday heat.

The trailer serves as the dig's office. There are several long wooden tables set up against the walls, every inch covered with knick-knacks; tiny bone specimens that are neatly laid out, tagged, and labeled, ceramic dishes and crocks soaking other bones in acid and vinegar, and a lot of Elmer's Glue.

There's old dusty furniture at one end of the trailer, a torn couch, a sagging chair, and a battered end table, a refrigerator, and a bunk bed. There is also a roll of toilet paper on top of the fridge, indicating a toilet is located somewhere inside the mobile home.

On the refrigerator is a headline clipping from the Weekly World news with the headline "Space Probe finds Dinosaurs on Mars." Another article lower on the refrigerator exclaims "Space Aliens Stole my Face!"

A man roots around in the refrigerator, his back to us. GRUMBLING about the contents which are mostly beer. He wears white shorts and a white short-sleeve, button-up with a khaki, straw hat.

In the refrigerator is mustard, beer, and acetic acid baths, which are used to dissolve away the limestone from the delicate bones, and other miscellaneous substances.

What the hell do you think you're doing in here!? Dr. Grant asked.

The man's hand falls across a bottle of expensive Moet & Chandon Champagne in the back.

Ah-hah! The man said.

The old man whirls around - the cork POPS!

The cork SOARS over the head of Dr. Grant.

John Hammond, seventy-ish, sprightly as hell, with bright, shining eyes that say "Follow me!"

Dr. Grant stares incredulously at the man, holding his champagne bottle without an invitation.

Hey, we were saving that! Dr. Grant said, pointing a finger.

For today, I guarantee it. The man said in a Scottish accent, grinning.

And who in God's name do you think you are? Dr. Grant asked, his finger still sticking out.

Dr. John Parker Hammond. And I am delighted to finally meet you in person Dr. Grant.

Dr. Grant is struck silent. Hammond shakes Dr. Grant's finger. When he finishes, he blows a cloud of sand and dirt off his own hand. Dr. Grant's just staring dumbly.

Mr. - - Hammond?

Hammond looks around the trailer, approvingly, at the enormous amount of work the bones represent.

I can see my fifty thousand a year as been well spent.

The door SLAPS open again and Dr. Sattler comes in, just as pissed off as Dr. Grant was.

Okay, who's the jerk?

Uh, this is our paleobotanist, Dr. Ellie…

Sattler. Dr. Sattler finished.

Dr. Sattler, uh, Ellie this is Mr. Hammond. John Hammond.

Did I say "jerk"? Dr. Sattler inhaled sharply.

I'm sorry for the dramatic entrance, but I'm in a hurry. We should have a drink.

Hammond begins to walk into the kitchen, making himself at home. Dr. Sattler follows him and tries to help. Dr. Grant settles behind the end table.

Come along then, don't let it get warm!

Come on in, both of you. Sit down. I'll just get a glass or two it's a - -

Dr. Sattler tries to help.

No, no, no, no! Hammond said expansively.

As Hammond moves, they notice he walks with a slight limp and uses his cane - - for balance or style, it's hard to say which. His cane is bamboo and has a smoothened piece of amber as its handle. Just like at the mine, it has a mosquito inside.

I have samples all over the kitchen. Dr. Sattler said and takes some stones out of one of the glasses.

Come along. I know my way around a kitchen. Come along.

Dr. Sattler goes around towards Dr. Grant. She grabs a bottle of water. They look at each other, really aback by this guy's bravado, and sit down. Hammond drys the glasses.

Well now, I'll get right to the point. I like you. Both of you. I can tell instantly with people; it's a gift.

Hammond changes the subject.

I own an island. Off the coast of Costa Rica. I leased it from the government and spent the last five years setting up a kind of biological preserve down there. Really spectacular. Spared no expense. It makes the one I had in Kenya look like a petting zoo. No doubt that sooner or later our attractions will drive the kids right out of their minds.

And what are those? Dr. Grant asked.

Small versions of adults, honey.

He gives her a dirty look.

Not just kids - - for everyone. We're going to open next year. Unless the lawyers kill me first. I don't care for lawyers. You?

I, uh, don't really know any. We - - Dr. Grant started

Well, I'm afraid I do. There's one, a particular pebble in my shoe. He represents my investors. He said they insist on outside opinions. Hammond said.

What kind of opinions? Dr. Grant asked.

Not to put a fine point on it, your kind. Let's face it, in your particular field, you're the top minds. If I could just get you two to sign off on the park - - you know, give a wee testimonial - - I could get back on shedual.

He americanizes his pronunciation

Uh, Schedule.

Why would they care what we think? Dr. Sattler asked.

What kind of park is it? Dr. Grant asked.

Hammond smiles

Well, it's - - right up your alley. Hammond said and hands Dr. Grant a drink.

Look, why don't you both come on down for the weekend. Love to have the opinion of a Paleobotanist as well. Hammond said and hands Dr. Sattler a drink.

I've got a jet standing by at Choteau.

He jumps up and sits on the counter.

No, I'm sorry, that wouldn't be possible. We've just discovered a new skeleton, and - - Dr. Grant started

Hammond pours himself a drink

I could compensate you by fully funding your dig?

\- - this would be an awfully unusual time - - Dr. Grant started again.

For a further three years? Hammond added.

Dr. Grant "OOFS" as Dr. Sattler elbows him hard in the ribs.

Where's the plane? Dr. Sattler asked.

CHOTEAU AIRFIELD DAY

Dry plains stretch away toward distant black buttes. The afternoon wind BLOWS dust and tumbleweed across the cracked concrete. Dr. Grant sits with Dr. Sattler and Hammond in the Bell 206L-1 LoneRanger II and waits while it circles for a landing. Down below a sleek Grumman Gulfstream II Jet is waiting on the landing strip.

Dr. Grant is now dressed in a blue, long-sleeve, denim oxford neatly tucked into his ragged khaki pants which are secured by a brown belt. His fedora still sits upon his head and a red bandana is tied around his neck, resting underneath his blue, long-sleeve, denim oxford.

Dr. Sattler is now dressed in a blue, no-sleeve shirt, a pink, long-sleeve, button-up, tied at her midriff and with its sleeves rolled up, and khaki shorts

The Bell 206L-1 LoneRanger II finally lands. Dr. Sattler shoulders her bag. A stewardess in a blue uniform opens the door.

INSIDE THE PLANE,

Dr. Grant is surprised at how cramped it is, despite the luxurious appointments. Dr. Grant has to hunch over as he goes to shake another man's hand. Donald Gennaro, the lawyer from the amber mine, now dressed in safari clothes, everything straight from Banana Republic.

Dr. Grant and Dr. Sattler. It's good of you to join us. Allow me to introduce my investor's lawyer, Donald Gennaro. Hammond said.

Dr. Grant dislikes him on sight. He shakes hands quickly. When Dr. Sattler shakes hands, Gennaro is surprised.

Oh, You're a woman?

These things happen. She said, and Dr. Grant thinks: She doesn't like him, either -

Take your seats, please. The stewardess said, closing the door.

Immediately the Grumman Gulfstream II Jet begins to move.

You'll have to excuse us, but we are in a bit of a rush. Donald thinks it's important we get right down there. Hammond said.

The pilot announces four hours' flying time to Dallas, where they will refuel, and then go on to Costa Rica, arriving the following morning.

And how long will we be in Costa Rica? Dr. Grant asked.

Well, that really depends. We have a few things to clear up. Gennaro said.

Take my word for it. Hammond said, turning to Dr. Grant.

We'll be down there no more than forty-eight hours.

Dr. Grant buckles his seatbelt.

This island of yours that we're going to - I haven't heard anything about it before. Is it some kind of secret?

In a way. We have been very, very careful about making sure nobody knows about it except our workers, until the day we finally open the island to a surprised and delighted public. Hammond replied.


	5. Chapter 4: The Chaotician

**\- - CHAPTER 4: The Chaotician - -**

* * *

DALLAS TEXAS AIRPORT NIGHT

Dr. Ian Malcolm, fortyish, dressed in all black steps on the plane at the Dallas airport. He's dressed in a button-up, short-sleeve, oxford tucked into pants and secured with a belt. A black leather coat, with snakeskin boots and sunglasses.

Ah, Dr. Malcolm. Hammond said, smiling with forced graciousness.

Dr. Malcolm grins.

Hello, John. Yes, I am afraid your old nemesis is here.

Dr. Malcolm shakes hands with everyone.

Dr. Ian Malcolm, how do you do?

Dr. Malcolm sits in one of the padded chairs. The stewardess asks him if he wants a drink.

Diet Coke, shaken not stirred. He said.

BIOLOGY SYNTHETICS HQ NIGHT

The Biology Synthetics Corporation of Cupertino, California, has never called an emergency meeting of its board of directors. The ten directors now sitting in the conference room are irritable and impatient. They have been talking among themselves for the last ten minutes, but slowly have fallen silent. Shuffling papers. Looking pointedly at their watches.

What are we waiting for? One asked.

One more. We need one more. Lewis Dodgson said.

He glances at his watch. Ron Meyer's office had said he was coming up on the six o'clock plane from San Diego. He should be here by now, even allowing for traffic from the airport.

You need a quorum? Another director asked.

Yes. We do.

That shuts them up for a moment.

A quorum means that they are going to be asked to make an important decision. And God knows they are, although Dodgson would have preferred not to call a meeting at all. But Bill Steingarten, the head of Biosyn, was adamant.

You'll have to get their agreement for this one, Lew. He had said.

Depending on who you talk to, Lewis Dodgson is famous as the most aggressive geneticist of his generation, or the most reckless. Fiftyish, balding, hawk-faced, and intense, he had been dismissed by John Hopkins as a graduate student, for planning gene therapy on human patients without obtaining the proper FDA protocols. Hired by Biosyn, he had conducted the controversial rabies vaccine test in Chile. Now he's the head of product development at Biosyn, which supposedly consists of "reverse engineering": taking a competitor's product, tearing it apart, learning how it works, and then making your own version. In practice, it involves industrial espionage, much of it directed toward International Genetics Incorporated.

In the 1980s, a few genetic engineering companies began to ask, "What is the biological equivalent of a Sony Walkman?" These companies weren't interested in pharmaceuticals or health; they were interested in entertainment, sports, leisure activities, cosmetics, and pets.

The perceived demand for "consumer biologicals" in the 1990s was high. InGen and Biosyn were both at work in this field. Biosyn had already achieved some success, engineering a new, pale trout under contract to the Department of Fish and Game of the State of Idaho. This trout was easier to spot in streams, and was said to represent a step forward in angling. At least, it eliminated complaints to the Fish and Game Department that there were no trout in the streams. The fact that the pale trout sometimes died of sunburn, and that its flesh is soggy and tasteless, is not discussed. Biosyn is still working on that, and -

The door opens and Ron Meyer enters the room, slips into a seat. Dodgson now has his quorum. He immediately stands.

Gentlemen, we're here tonight to consider a target of opportunity: InGen.

Dodgson quickly reviews the background. InGen's start-up in 1983, with Japanese investors. The purchase of eight Thinking Machine CM-5 computers. The purchase of Isla Nublar in Costa Rica. The stockpiling of amber.

Despite all these clues, we still had no idea where InGen might be going. The company seemed obviously focused on animals; and they had hired researchers with an interest in the past-paleobiologists, DNA phylogeneticists, and so on. Then, in 1986, InGen bought an obscure company called Millipore Plastic Products in Nashville, Tennessee. This was an agribusiness company that had recently patented a new plastic with the characteristics of an avian eggshell. This plastic could be shaped into an egg and used to grow chick embryos. Starting the following year, InGen took the entire output of this millipore plastic for its own use.

Dr. Dodgson, this is all very interesting - -

At the same time, construction was begun in San Diego for an amphitheater of some kind. However, in 1988, Hammond abandoned his idea of the amphitheater and started to build on Isla Nublar, purchasing another island from Costa Rica named Isla Sorna. This involved massive earthworks, including a shallow lake, miles long, in the north of the island. Plans for resort facilities were let out with a high degree of confidentiality, but it appears that InGen has built a private zoo of large dimensions on the island.

One of the directors leans forward.

Dr. Dodgson. So what?

It's not an ordinary zoo. This zoo is unique in the world. It seems that InGen has done something quite extraordinary. They have managed to clone extinct animals from the past.

What animals?

Animals that hatch from eggs, and that require a lot of room in a zoo.

What animals?

Dinosaurs, They are cloning dinosaurs.

The consternation that follows is entirely misplaced. The trouble with money men was that they didn't keep up: they had invested in a field, but they didn't know what was possible. In fact, there had been discussion of cloning dinosaurs in the technical literature as far back as 1982.

With each passing year, the manipulation of DNA had grown easier. Genetic material had already been extracted from Egyptian mummies, and from the hide of a quagga, a zebra-like African animal that had become extinct in the 1880s. By 1985, it seemed possible that quagga DNA might be reconstituted, and a new animal grown. If so, it would be the first creature brought back from extinction solely by reconstruction of its DNA. If that was possible, what else was also possible? The mastodon? The saber-toothed tiger? The dodo? Or even a dinosaur?

Of course, no dinosaur DNA was known to exist anywhere in the world. But by grinding up large quantities of dinosaur bones it might be possible to extract fragments of DNA. Formerly it was thought that fossilization eliminated all DNA. Now that was recognized as untrue. If enough DNA fragments were recovered, it might be possible to clone a living animal. Back in 1982, the technical problems had seemed daunting. But there was no theoretical barrier. It was merely difficult, expensive, and unlikely to work, Yet it was certainly possible, if anyone cared to try. InGen had apparently decided to try.

Dodgson continues.

What they have done, is build the greatest single tourist attraction in the history of the world. As you know, zoos are extremely popular. Last year, more Americans visited zoos than all professional baseball and football games combined. And the Japanese love zoos - there are fifty zoos in Japan, and more being built. And this zoo is the centerpiece of an enormous enterprise.

Plus, Genetically engineered animals can now be patented. The Supreme Court ruled on that in favor of Harvard in 1987. InGen will own its dinosaurs, and no one else can legally make them.

What prevents us from creating our own dinosaurs? Someone asked.

Nothing, except that they have a ten-year start. It'll be almost impossible to catch up before the end of the century.

He pauses.

Of course, if we could obtain examples of their dinosaurs, we could reverse engineer them and make our own, with enough modifications in the DNA to evade their patents.

Can we obtain examples of their dinosaurs?

Dodgson pauses.

I believe we can, yes.

Somebody clears his throat.

There wouldn't be anything illegal about it…

Oh no, nothing illegal. I'm talking about a legitimate source of their DNA. A disgruntled employee, or some trash improperly disposed of, something like that.

Do you have a legitimate source, Dr. Dodgson?

I do, but I'm afraid there is some urgency to the decision, because InGen is experiencing a small crisis, and my source will have to act within the next twenty-four hours.

A long silence descends over the room. The men look at the secretary, taking notes, and the tape recorder on the table in front of her.

I don't see the need for a formal resolution on this, just a sense of the room, as to whether you feel I should proceed…

Slowly the heads nod. Nobody speaks. Nobody goes on record. They just nod silently.

Thank you for coming, gentlemen. I'll take it from here.

CAFE MORNING

Dennis Nedry is a bespectacled man in his late thirties, a big guy with a constant smile that could either be laughing with you or at you, you can never tell. He sits at a table in front of a Central American cafe, eating breakfast. He's dressed in a hawaiian style, short-sleeve, button-up and jeans.

Another Legend:

SAN JOSE, COSTA RICA

Nedry looks up and sees a man get out of a 1985 Ford LTD Station Wagon, marked "taxi" - - Lewis Dodgson, wearing a Panamá hat, a red polo and khaki pants, looking almost too much like an American tourist. Dodgson clutches an attaché case close to him and scans the cafe furtively. Nedry laughs, shakes his head, and waves to him.

Dodgson! Nedry shouted.

Dodgson hurries over to the table.

You shouldn't use my name. Dodgson said as he sits.

Dodgson! Dodgson! We got Dodgson here! Nedry screamed, pointing at Dodgson.

See, nobody cares.

He regards Dodgson's outfit.

Nice hat. What are you trying to look like, a secret agent?

Dodgson ignores that, sets his attaché case down next to the table, and slides it towards Nedry.

Seven fifty. He said.

Nedry smiles and pulls the attaché closer to him.

On delivery, fifty thousand more for every viable embryo. That's one point five million. If you get all sixteen species off the island.

Oh, I'll get 'em all. Nedry said.

Remember - - viable embryos. They're no use to us if they don't survive.

How am I supposed to transport them?

Dodgson pulls an ordinary Barbasol can of shaving cream from a shoulder bag he carries and sets it on the table.

The bottom screws open; it's cooled and compartmentalized inside. They can even check it if they want. Press the top.

Nedry presses the top of the can and real shaving cream comes out. He grins, impressed. While Dodgson talks, Nedry looks around for somewhere to wipe the shaving cream. He ends up dumping it on top of someone's pie on a dessert tray at the table behind him.

There's enough coolant gas for thirty-six hours. The embryos have to be back here in San Jose by then.

That's up to your guy on the boat. Seven o'clock tomorrow night, at the East Dock. Make sure he gets it right.

I was wondering, how are you planning to beat security? Dodgson asked.

I got an eighteen minute window. Eighteen minutes, and your company catches up on ten years of research.

A waiter arrives and puts the check down on the table, between them. Nedry looks down at it pointedly, then up at Dodgson.

Don't get cheap on me Dodgson. Nedry said seriously.

Dodgson rolls his eyes and picks up the check.

That was Hammond's mistake. Nedry said.

SAN JOSE AIRPORT MORNING

A gray Agusta A-109A, a big "IN" and going through it, a small "gen" emblazoned on the side sits on a helipad. The Agusta A-109A has a blue stripe going from the roof of the cockpit to the tail. The tail is marked N293G.

Then, with a WHINE, the rotors begin to SWING in circles overhead, casting shadows on the runway of the San Jose airport.

HELICOPTER DAY

The passenger area has a total of six seats, three being back-to-back with the cockpit seats and the other three front-to front-with the first three.

Dr. Grant, Dr. Sattler, and Hammond all sit on the first three, Donald Gennaro, and Dr. Malcolm are seated on the other three.

Dr. Grant listens to the CRACKLE in his earphones as the pilot talks to the tower.

Through the plexi-bubble, Dr. Grant watches the airport concrete drop away beneath his feet, and he sees the shadow of the Agusta A-109A racing along as they fly west, toward the mountains.

It's about a forty-minute trip. Hammond said.

Dr. Grant watches the low hills rise up, and then they're passing through intermittent clouds, breaking out into sunshine. The mountains are rugged, though he is surprised at the amount of deforestation, acre after acre of denuded, eroded hills.

Costa Rica. Has better population control than other countries in Central America. But, even so, the land is badly deforested. Most of this is within the last ten years. Hammond said.

They come down out of the clouds on the other side of the mountains, and Dr. Grant sees the beaches of the west coast.

The pilot heads straight out over the ocean. Dr. Grant loses himself, looking out the window. The water turns green, and then deep aquamarine. The sun shines on the water. Below the water, there are the shadows of ample marine life. Dolphins leap in the air.

* * *

 **Hey guys, already making plans for The Lost World: Jurassic Park. Tell me in the review section if you think it should be Dr. Malcolm's team or the Emergency Response Unit that goes.**


	6. Chapter 5: Welcome To Jurassic Park!

**\- - CHAPTER 5: Welcome To Jurassic Park! - -**

* * *

OPEN SEA DAY

The Helicopter skims low over the shimmering Pacific.

HELICOPTER DAY

Gennaro looks at papers, trying not to look through the clear plexi-bubble at their feet.

Dr. Malcolm, who has found it hard to take his eyes off Dr. Sattler for the entire trip, leans over and SHOUTS over the engine whine.

So you two dig up, uh, dig up dinosaurs? He asked, just to make a conversation with Dr. Sattler.

Dr. Sattler starts slowly.

Well…

Try to! Dr. Grant said as he looks at his raptor claw.

Dr. Malcolm laughs, finding this very amusing, which confuses Dr. Grant. Hammond looks annoyed.

You'll have to get use to Dr. Malcolm! He suffers from a deplorable excess of personality, especially for a mathematician!

Chaotician, actually! Chaotician! Dr. Malcolm corrected, as he pops a piece of gum into his mouth.

Hammond SNORTS, not even bothering to cover his contempt for Dr. Malcolm.

John doesn't subscribe to Chaos, particularly what it has to say about his little science project!

Codswallop! Ian, you've never come close to explaining these concerns of yours about this island!

I certainly have! Very clearly! Because of the behavior of the system in phase space!

Hammond just waves him off.

A load, if I may say so, of fashionable number crunching, that's all it is!

Dr. Malcolm grabs Hammond's knee jokingly, surprising him.

I do wish you wouldn't do that.

Dr. Grant, Dr. Sattler - - you've heard of Chaos Theory?

Dr. Sattler SHAKES her head.

No.

No? Nonlinear equations? Strange attractions?

Again, she shrugs.

Dr. Sattler, I refuse to believe that you are not familiar with the concept of attraction!

Dr. Grant just rolls his eyes as Dr. Malcolm gives her an oily grin, but Dr. Sattler smiles, enjoying Dr. Grant's jealousy. Hammond turns to Gennaro and gives him a dirty look, for bringing Dr. Malcolm.

I brought the scientists - - you brought a rock star.

Hammond turns away and looks out the window near Dr. Grant, and CLAPS his hands excitedly.

There it is!

Up ahead, the others see it.

Isla Nublar. It's a smallish island, completely ringed by thick clouds that give it a lush, mysterious feel. The pilot flies into a valley between two peaks. He pulls up over a spot in the clouds and starts to descend, fast.

Bad wind shears! We have to drop pretty fast! Hold on, this can be a little thrilling!

The helicopter drops like a stone. Outside the windows, they can see lush, green, cliff walls racing by, uncomfortably close. They bounce like hell, hitting wind up and down drafts.

Only Hammond still feels chatty.

We're planning an airstrip! On pilings, extending out into the ocean twelve thousand feet! Like Laguardia, only a lot safer! What do you think?

They don't answer, just hold on. As they near the ground, they come in front of a mighty, 360 foot high waterfall. The crystal blue water flushes down from a rushing river, SPLASHING against boulders that poke out from the side of the cliff, and flushes down into a shallow pool of water. The shallow pool of water then continues on to another waterfall.

As the helicopter comes down, the ride gets bumpier and the passengers buckle up. Gennaro, with shaky fingers, cinches his belt tightly and half-shuts his eyes. Dr. Malcolm does it smooth and quickly. Dr. Grant ends up grabbing two "female" pieces, which aren't meant to click together.

OUTSIDE,

a luminous white cloud cross appears below them, a landing pad, which has been built on the shallow pool of water, shining through the plexi-bubble in the floor of the Agusta A-109A. There are flashing lights at the corners of the cross.

\- - But you need that piece over here, and that piece - - look, we will have landed by the time you get it right! Hammond said.

Dr. Grant just settles for tying the two pieces together as a makeshift seatbelt. He gives Dr. Sattler a smile, then braces himself for the landing. Dr. Malcolm grins, still chewing gum. The helicopter continues to descend, but a sudden updraft catches them and they bounce skyward for a moment, Gennaro sits straight up, eyes SQUEEZED shut, then drop again, even faster if possible.

The cross grows rapidly larger as the Agusta A-109A plummets. The pilot corrects slightly and touches down on a helipad with a hard BUMP.

Dr. Grant sighs, and releases his seat belt. Gennaro mouths a silent prayer.

HELICOPTER LANDING PAD DAY

The Agusta A-109A plummets and finally lands. Pedro comes running up to the helicopter, still in his camouflage uniform, and throws open the door.

Hi, I'm Joey Adame. Welcome to Isla Nublar, everybody. And watch your step, please. He said cheerfully.

The group gets out. Hammond looks out, proudly.

Pedro Joseph Adame III here, though he goes by Joey, is the team leader of our Emergency Response Unit. A team, each member the top of their class, that I assembled to keep the park safe. Hammond explained.

If your lucky you may just spot the rest of the group.

At the edge of the landing pad there is a road leading down to a bend that disappears behind the mountain. Sitting on this road are two 1992 Jeep Wrangler YJ Saharas.

Both 1992 Jeep Wrangler YJ Saharas feature 4-wheel drive, a front tow cable, a winch, fog lights, leather seats, and a striped paint job. They're grey and painted with two diagonal red stripes on the left and right side. The rear red stripe goes up from the front of the rear tire to about the middle-top of the rear quarter panel. The front red stripe goes up from the back of the front tire to the windshield. Both variants include one small change that make them distinct from each other.

On the lead Jeeps front red stripe is the number 01 in gray. The hood of the 1992 Jeep Wrangler YJ Sahara is marked with JP01. On the doors is the Jurassic Park logo.

The rear 1992 Jeep Wrangler YJ Sahara is marked JP02 and 02

As they climb into the parked Jeeps, Dr. Grant hears a faint cry. Not a bird - - unworldly. He snaps his head around: what was that? But the Jeep engine starts, drowns it out. They drive off.

HILLTOP DAY

The two 1992 Jeep Wrangler YJ Saharas ROAR down the road away from the landing cross, as the helicopter engines WHINE back to life and the rotors start to spin again.

Dr. Sattler, in the passenger seat, Dr. Grant and Dr. Malcolm, in the back, hold on tight in the front 1992 Jeep Wrangler YJ Sahara, driven by Joey; Gennaro, in the passenger seat, and Hammond, in the back, are in the rear 1992 Jeep Wrangler YJ Sahara, driven by Blaine.

Around the bend, they pass through an enormous, double-gated portal designed to allow vehicles to enter and exit the area safely. It's placed in a thirty foot high fence. There are double electrified doors, like French Doors, on both ends, that the 1992 Jeep Wrangler YJ Saharas go through.

There are large electrical insulators on the fence, blue and orange lights that strobe importantly, and clear signs - - "ELECTRIFIED FENCE! 10,000 VOLTS!"

Robert and John close the electrified doors behind the 1992 Jeep Wrangler YJ Saharas, one person on the side they came in through and the other on the side they exited.

The ID card controlled locks resemble a metal bolt on one door and a strike plate and box on the other. On the strike plate and box are a red and green light, the red one being the currently GLOWING one.

Robert and John SWIPE their ID cards on a security card slot at the end of the strike plate. Then they push the metal bolt into the strike plate and box. Once the metal bolt is secure in the strike plate and box, the red light BUZZES to green.

BACK WITH THE JEEPS,

The 1992 Jeep Wrangler YJ Saharas wind their way along a mountain road.

IN THE REAR JEEP,

Gennaro is turned around in his seat and looking at Hammond through the space between the two front seats. His arms are resting on the center console storage compartment. He regards the fences critically.

The full fifty miles of perimeter fence are in place? Gennaro asked as he wrote on his notepad.

And the concrete security moats, and the motion sensor tracking systems. Donald, dear boy, do try to relax and enjoy yourself. Hammond said.

Let's get something straight, John. This is not a weekend excursion, this is a serious investigation of the stability of the island. Your investors, whom I represent, are deeply concerned. Forty-eight hours from now, if they, - -

He gestures to Dr. Grant, Dr. Sattler, and Dr. Malcolm with his pencil.

\- - aren't convinced. I'm not convinced. We'll shut you down John. Gennaro said seriously.

Forty-eight hours from now, I'll be accepting your apologies. Hammond said joyfully.

The Jeeps leave the mountain road and drive through a small area of jungle.

IN THE LEAD JEEP,

Dr. Sattler stares off to the right, fascinated by the thick tropical plant life around them. She tilts her head, as if something's wrong with this picture.

She reaches out and grabs hold of a leafy fern branch as they drive by, TEARING it from the plant. She studies it and the Jeeps exit the jungle, coming out into an open, grassy, plain.

IN THE REAR JEEP,

Hammond, watching Dr. Grant, signals to Blaine.

Just stop here, stop here. Slow, slow. Hammond said, standing up.

Blaine slows down, then stops. So does the front 1992 Jeep Wrangler YJ Sahara.

IN THE LEAD JEEP,

Dr. Sattler stares at the leaf, amazed, running her hand lightly over it.

Alan - - This shouldn't be here. Dr. Sattler said as she stared at the leaf.

But Dr. Grant's not paying attention. He's staring too, out the other side of the 1992 Jeep Wrangler YJ Sahara. He suddenly looks shocked, as if he can't believe what he's seeing and pulls off his fedora. He grabs onto the bar above him and stands up to get a better look, removing his sunglasses.

This species of vermiform has been extinct since the cretaceous period. This thing - - Dr. Sattler continued as she stares at the leaf.

Dr. Grant, never turning his eyes, reaches over and grabs Dr. Sattler's head, turning it to face what he's looking at.

She sees it, and drops the leaf.

Oh - - my - - God.

Dr. Sattler goes stone silent in shock, standing up just like Dr. Grant, pulling off her sunglasses. We turn around, and we can finally see what they're staring at.

It's a massive Brachiosaurus, towering over the trees, chewing the branches. It CRUNCHES the branch in its mouth, which is some thirty-five feet up off the ground, at the end of its long, arching neck.

It stares down at the people in the Jeeps with a pleasant, stupid gaze.

Dr. Grant and Dr. Sattler jump out of the 1992 Jeep Wrangler YJ Sahara and get closer.

Dr. Grant points to the thing and manages to put together his first words since its appearance:

That's - That's a dinosaur!

Dr. Sattler looks up at the sauropod in wonder.

They're pretty light on their feet - a far cry from the sluggish, lumbering brutes we would have expected. Dr. Grant said.

Hammond gets out of his 1992 Jeep Wrangler YJ Sahara and comes to join them. He looks like a proud parent showing off to the kid.

Dr. Malcolm looks at it, amazed, and with an expression that is a mixture of admiration and re-approchement.

You did it. You crazy son of a bitch, you did it.

Joey looks at Dr. Malcolm.

Dr. Grant and Dr. Sattler continue walking, following the dinosaur.

The movement! Dr. Grant said.

The - - agility. You're right! Dr. Sattler said.

In their amazement, Dr. Grant and Dr. Sattler talk right over each other.

Ellie, we can tear up the rule book on cold-bloodedness. It doesn't apply, they're totally wrong! This is a warm-blooded creature. They're totally wrong. Dr. Grant said.

They were wrong. Case closed. This thing doesn't live in a swamp to support its body weight for God's sake!

Dr. Grant turns to Hammond.

That thing's got a what, twenty-five, twenty-seven foot neck?

The Brachiosaurus? Thirty.

Dr. Grant and Dr. Sattler continue to walk.

\- - and you're going to sit there and try to tell me it can push blood up a thirty-foot neck without a four-chambered heart and get around like that?! Like that!?

Dr. Grant looks to Hammond.

This is like a knockout punch for warm-bloodedness.

The sauropod, reaching for a branch high above its head, stands effortlessly on its hind legs. Then, pulling the branch free, CRASHES back down, causing the earth to momentarily SHAKE.

How fast are they? Dr. Grant asked.

Well, we clocked the T-Rex at thirty-two miles an hour. Hammond said proudly.

Dr. Sattler spins around.

T…T-Rex

Hammond nods his head.

M-hmm

You said you've got a T-Rex!? Dr. Sattler asked.

Uh-huh.

Dr. Sattler looks at Dr. Grant.

He's got a T-Rex! A T-Rex! He said he's - -

Dr. Grant grabs Hammond by the shoulder.

Say again?

Yes, we have a T-Rex. Hammond responded cheerfully.

Dr. Grant feels faint. He sits down on the grass.

Honey, put your head between your knees, and breathe. Dr. Sattler said.

Hammond walks out in front of them and looks out.

Dr. Grant, my dear Dr. Sattler. Welcome - - to Jurassic Park.

They turn and look at the view again. It's a beautiful vista with a shimmering lake, reminiscent of an African plain. Several Brachiosaurs, move through the lake, exiting after cooling off. Nearby, a herd of Parasaurolophus drink from the same lake.

Ellie, they're absolutely - - they're moving in herds. They do move in herds!

We were right! Dr. Sattler said.

Dr. Grant looks to Hammond.

How did you do it?!

I'll show you.

Finally, we notice Gennaro, who has sort of faded into the background while the others reacted. He's just staring, a look of absolute rapture on his face.

He speaks in a voice that is hushed and reverent.

We're going to make a fortune with this place.

MAIN COMPOUND DAY

The main compound of Jurassic Park is a large area with four main structures. Around the area, the jungle has been encouraged to grow naturally.

The largest building is the Visitor Center.

The exterior of the building is made of decorative concrete that follows an unusual concave curve. The lower front section, which has flowing water ducts and decorative foliage on either side, follows a convex curve and is split in half by the stairs which lead up to the main entrance doors. To the left of the stairway is a wheelchair accessible ramp.

On the tinted double-doors is the design of an egg with light rays spawning from its core. Engraved around the doors are decorative faux dinosaur fossils, with a relief of the park's skeleton mascot adorning the top.

Six tall black tinted windows, three on either side, span the building's facade. Keeping in line with the tropical retreat theme, the top of the building has three thatched, tiki-hut styled roofs with a larger one in the center to house the main entrance hall. The top also has guardrails, apparently for use as some kind of observation deck.

In the middle of the road is a partially buried metal rail which leads around to the back of the left side arm and also leads off into the park.

Lush rain-forest trees surround the area along with an observation pond and other decorative plants.

But it's incomplete: a visqueen sheet covers the open space between the doors and the first tinted window on the left, undressed cables litter the floor. Even so,

exhibit areas are in varying stages of completion. Behind, several Spanish workers unpack masonry supplies.

The second building looks like a log cabin with a pool in front. This building is parallel to the Visitor Center, with the road between the two, and is placed a walking distance away.

The third building is a low concrete building, a compound unto itself, with its own chain-link perimeter fence.

The fourth structure isn't really a building at all, but the impressive enclosure we saw earlier, overgrown inside with thick jungle foliage.

The third and fourth buildings are behind the Visitor Center and are surrounded by thick foliage, leaving only enough room for the dirt pathways and the enclosure's clearing.

The 1992 Jeep Wrangler YJ Saharas pull up in front of the lodge and drop off the visitors. After everyone gets out, they leave and disappear behind the Visitor Center's left side arm.

SAFARI LODGE POOL DAY

They reach a clearing with an unfinished brick sidewalk and potted shade trees waiting for planting. A cross-hatching of tiny lizards scamper off the walk. An empty swimming pool, which will spill over into a series of waterfalls and smaller rocky pools, is being filled by a man with a pumper truck. Next to him, workers water the large ferns.

If you look up ahead, you'll see our Safari Lodge. Hammond said.

The Safari Lodge looks dramatic: a long low building with a series of glass pyramids on the roof.

That's where you'll all be staying here in Jurassic Park.

JP01, still driven by Joey and with Blaine now in the passenger seat, comes back to the Safari Lodge and parks in the front.

SAFARI LODGE DAY

Dr. Grant walks into his room, done in beige tones, the rattan furniture in green jungle-print motifs. The room isn't quite finished; there are stacks of lumber in the closet, and pieces of electrical conduit on the floor. Automatically, a TV comes on:

Hello, and welcome to Jurassic Park, we hope you enjoy your stay…

He goes into his bedroom, tosses his suitcase on the bed. Directly over the bed is a large pyramidal skylight. It creates a tented feeling, like sleeping under the stars.

…surrounded by absolute luxury with tennis courts, swimming pools, putting green, fully equipped gym, Jacuzzi and sauna, as well as your dine at a three-star restaurant…

Dr. Grant presses the "off" button on the remote control, but you can't turn it off.

This must be the future. You can't turn the TV off. Dr. Grant said, sarcastically.

OUTSIDE HIS ROOM,

Joey and Blaine walk by his doorway, heading down the hall.

We leave Dr. Grant and exit the room. Following Joey and Blaine, we SWISHPAN the many doors of the Safari Lodge, to a door marked 'Authorized Personnel Only'.

It's on an ID card controlled system, which resembles a metal bolt on the door and a strike plate and box on the wall. Below the metal bolt is a door handle

Joey pulls the ID card from his bulletproof vest and SWIPES it on the security card slot at the end of the strike plate. Then the metal bolt slides out of the strike plate and box.

They move forward, through another hall and into another room, 'Emergency Response Unit Quarters'

Two triple-bunk beds line the side walls, each beds appearance giving away its owner. The bottom-left side bunk belongs to John, it's obvious as he lays on his bed, drawing vehicle designs on an architectural drawing tablet. The bunk above that belongs to Blaine, he climbs the ladder and lays down on it. The bunk above that belongs to Joey, "To Kill A Mockingbird" sits on his neatly folded sheets. Above his bunk is a ceiling hatch.

The bottom-right side bunk belongs to Robert, a toolbox that's SHOVED under the bed gives it away. The bunk above his belongs to Dr. Ayala, its obvious as she lays on her side, sleeping peacefully. The bunk above that belongs to Dr. Swartz, it's obvious as he's the only one left.

In front of the bunks are a row of standing lockers and in the corner of the room is a metal hatch. Simple but not spartan.

There's a poster of a Tyrannosaurus Rex on the wall. Dr. Swartz is drawing a knife and a fork in its front claws, and has written in a cartoon balloon above its head - - "Pass the tourists, please."

Scotty! Joey scolded in a loud whisper, as not to wake Dr. Ayala.

Dr. Swartz looks at him.

Stop drawing on that poster! It's not yours!

Then whose is it? He whispered back.

It's…it's…just stop drawing on it!

Dr. Swartz STICKS his tongue out at Joey. Hammond opens the door.

We're ready to start the tour.

Everyone quietly follow him, Joey's the last. Once he knows everyone is gone, he goes to the lockers and takes a Rose from its vase on the lockers. He lays it down close to Dr. Ayala and heads for the door. Before leaving he grabs To Kill A Mockingbird. At the door, he steals a second glance at her - -

\- - he's…in love?

VISITOR CENTER DAY

Hammond leads Dr. Grant, Dr. Sattler, Gennaro, and Dr. Malcolm toward the Visitor Center. He leads them up the stairs, talking as he goes. Robert and John, open the double-doors.

VISITOR CENTER LOBBY DAY

Inside is the main entrance hall, leading off to different parts of the building. To the right, there is a staircase leading to a balcony walkway. The roof leads to glass windows bringing light into the hall and then a hut-shaped, plaster roof with wood frames.

The middle of the hall shows two museum quality dinosaur skeleton replicas, one a Tyrannosaurus Rex and the other a sauropod, Alamosaurus, suspended by cables in a fighting pose.

Once again the hall is made of limestone with wood edges and the floor is laid with black marble. A banner with the words "WHEN DINOSAURS RULED THE EARTH" hangs across the hall.

At the rear of the room, under the balcony, is a long, transparent, glass wall with three paintings of dinosaurs in their natural habitat. In between these three paintings are two doors. The rear doors lead to the restaurant, kitchen, garage, and gift shop.

The two end paintings, on either sides of the doors are a Gallimimus and a group of Brachiosaurus. The middle is a Velociraptor stalking a herd of Parasaurolophus.

The right wall has a door which leads off into a hallway. The hall is dominated by what seems to be a robot Tyrannosaurus Rex, poised menacingly by the entrance to an exhibit area labeled: WHEN DINOSAURS RULED THE EARTH.

This is a large clock that presents millions of years as hours in a single day. Many brightly colored hours are allocated to the

dinosaurs. Man receives the last second of the day.

Decorative arrows line the hallway walls, pointing to areas such as: "WHAT IS A DINOSAUR?" and "THE MESOZOIC WORLD" A familiar pair of bathroom doors are at its end.

Hammond continues to talk as they go up the stairs.

\- - the most advanced amusement park in the world, combining all the latest technologies. I'm not talking about rides, you know. Everybody has rides. Coney Island has rides. And these days everybody has animatronic environments. The haunted house, the pirate den, the wild west, the earthquake-everyone has those things. We made living biological attractions so astonishing they'll capture the imagination of the entire planet!

Dr. Grant stares up at the dinosaur skeletons and just shakes his head. Dr. Sattler catches his reaction.

So what are you thinking? She asked Dr. Grant.

We're out of a job.

Dr. Malcolm pops in between them.

Don't you mean "extinct"?

Dr. Sattler and Dr. Malcolm move on ahead.


	7. Chapter 6: Mr DNA

**\- - CHAPTER 6: Mr. DNA - -**

* * *

SHOW ROOM DAY

Hammond leads them onwards to a room that appears to be a movie theater. Several seats with protective bars like roller coaster chairs sit in front of a screen.

Why don't you all sit down. Hammond said.

Dr. Grant, Dr. Sattler, and Dr. Malcolm take their seats in the front row of the fifty seat auditorium. Gennaro sits behind them. Hammond walks over to the giant screen in front of them.

Ah, here he comes. Hammond said.

Behind him, a huge image of himself walks up onto a stage and beams down at him from the giant screen.

Well, here I come. Yes.

Hello, John! Screen-Hammond said.

The real-Hammond looks to the group.

Say hello!

The others weakly reply with hellos, Dr. Malcolm even waving half-heartedly.

Hammond starts FUMBLING with several three by five cards.

Oh, I've got lines.

He scans them, looking for his place. The screen-Hammond continues without him,

Fine, I guess! But how did I get here?!

Uh - -

The real-Hammond finds his place.

"Here, let me show you. First I'll need a drop of blood. Your blood!"

The screen-Hammond extends his finger and the real-Hammond reaches out and mimics poking it with a needle.

Ouch, John! That hurt!

Relax, John. It's all part of the miracle of cloning!

The screen image splits into two Hammonds, then four then eight, and so on, until the screen is crammed with Hammond's, elbowing each other for room.

Hi, I'm John Hammond.

Hey, I'm John Hammond.

No, I am.

I am.

Come on, that's enough of this! And I thought to reproduce myself I had to do it the old-fashioned way.

The Hammond's continue to argue. The real-Hammond WAVES them off and goes and sits down next to Gennaro.

Dr. Grant, Dr. Sattler, and Dr. Malcolm huddle together excitedly in the audience.

Cloning from What?! Loy extraction has never recreated an intact DNA strand! Dr. Sattler said.

Not without massive sequence gaps! Dr. Malcolm added.

Paleo-DNA? From what source? Where do you get 100 million year old dinosaur blood?! Dr. Sattler asked.

Shhhhh! Gennaro said, apparently interested in the show. His arms are crossed and resting on the chair in front of him and his head is resting on his arms.

IN THE FILM,

an animated swirl appears from 1st screen-Hammond's finger. A cartoon, multicolored, anthropomorphized DNA molecule strand with two wide eyes and toothy smile pops up over the shoulder of Hammond, opposite the way he's facing, and taps his shoulder, ZIPPING to the other side.

W…huh? Well! Mr. DNA! Where'd you come from?

From your blood! Just one drop of your blood contains billions of strands of DNA, the building blocks of life!

IN THE FILM,

Mr. DNA has taken over the show, and is speaking to the audience from the screen.

A DNA strand, like me, is a blueprint for building a living thing! And sometimes animals that went extinct millions of years ago, like dinosaurs, left their blueprints behind for us to find!

He rolls up the screen like a piece of paper.

We just had to know where to look!

The screen image changes to an animated look. It's an extreme close-up of a mosquito, its fangs suck deep into some animals flesh, its body pulsing and engorging with the blood it's drinking.

A hundred million years ago, there were mosquitoes, just like today.

The camera races back to show the mosquito is perched on top of a giant animated Brachiosaurus.

And, just like today, they fed on the blood of animals. Even dinosaurs!

The mosquito ZOOMS OFF and lands on a nearby tree branch.

The image changes, to another close-up, this one a nature - photography look of a tree branch, its bark glistening with golden sap.

Sometimes, after biting a dinosaur, the mosquito would land on a branch of a tree, and get stuck in the sap! Mr. DNA said off-screen.

The engorged mosquito lands in the tree sap, and gets stuck. Now the tree sap flows over it, covering up the mosquito completely.

The screen switches to a cross-section of ground and two miners digging a tunnel through the ground.

After a long time, the tree sap would get hard and become fossilized, just like a dinosaur bone - -

The two miners find the hardened tree sap.

\- - preserving the mosquito inside!

A SCIENCE LABORATORY

The place BUZZES with activity. Everywhere, there are piles of amber, tagged and labeled with scientists in white coats examining it under microscopes.

One scientist moves a complicated drill apparatus next to the chunk of amber with a fossilized mosquito inside, and BORES into the side of it. The Scientist moves the amber onto a microscope and peers through the eyepiece.

This fossilized tree sap - - which we call amber, waited millions of years, with the mosquito inside until Jurassic Park's scientists came along. Mr. DNA said off-screen.

THROUGH THE MICROSCOPE,

we see the greatly enlarged image of a mosquito through the lens.

Using sophisticated techniques, they extract the preserved blood from the mosquito, and - -

A long needle is inserted through the amber, into the thorax of the mosquito, and makes an extraction.

\- - Bingo! Dino DNA!

Mr. DNA jumps down in front of DNA data chunks as they race by at headache speed. He holds his head, dizzied by it.

A full DNA strand contains three billion genetic codes! If we looked at screens like these once a second for eight hours a day, it'd take two years - -

He lifts up his tail-like body to avoid being hit by one of the DNA data chunks.

\- - to look at the entire DNA strand! It's that long! And since it's so old - -

Mr. DNA is suddenly dragged off-screen when he's caught by one of the flying data chunks. He soon reappears back on screen and continues talking.

\- - it's full of holes! That's where our geneticists take over!

GENETICS LAB DAY

Scientists toil in a lab with two huge white towers at either side.

Thinking Machine supercomputers and gene sequencers break down the strand in minutes - -

One scientist, in the back, has his arms encased in two long rubber tubes. He's strapped into a bizarre apparatus, staring into a complex headpiece and moving his arms gently, like Tai Chi movements.

\- - and Virtual Reality displays show our geneticists the gaps in the DNA sequence!

A frog appears on-screen.

Since most animal DNA is ninety percent identical, we use the complete DNA of a frog - -

The frog turns into a bunch of tiny white circles which outline the frog. Then those tiny white circles form into an animated DNA strand, except it has a big hole in the center, where the vital information is missing. Mr. DNA bounds into the frame, carrying a bunch of letters in one hand.

He puts them in the gap and turns his back against it, GRUNTING and STRAINING as he shoves it into place.

\- - to fill in the - - holes and - - complete - - the - -

He finally gets it to fit.

\- - code! Whew!

He brushes his hands off, satisfied.

Now we can make a baby dinosaur!

The cartoon character then closes another screen over the current screen like closing blinds. It shows an egg hatching with a dinosaur coming out. As the dinosaur walks away, horn music accompanies it.

IN THE AUDIENCE,

the scientist look at each other, not sure.

All this has some dramatic music - - da dum da dum da dum dum - - march or something, it's not written yet, and the tour moves on - - Hammond said.

He CLICKS a remote and safety bars appear and drop over their seats, SNAPPING into place.

For your own safety.

The row of seats moves left, out of the auditorium.

HALLWAY DAY

The row of seats moves slowly past a row of double-paned glass windows beneath a large sign that reads "Genetics/Fertilization/Hatchery." Inside, technicians work at microscopes.

The Genetics Lab is a single room dedicated to the genetic engineering process that produces Jurassic Park's dinosaurs. It contains computers, refrigeration units, embryo storage units, incubators, and other assorted lab equipment used by the scientists.

On the left side, this cleanroom is quarantined by a decontamination cubicle to minimize contamination from the outside. This airlock leads to a catwalk which leads onward to end in a short stairway on its right. The catwalk also keeps going to come to another door. The door leads into the Cold Storage Room.

The Hatchery is a section of Jurassic Park overseen by the Jurassic Park Scientists, and is adjacent to the Genetics Laboratory. Here is where fertilized eggs, mostly Ostrich and Emu, are placed in incubation areas and kept at a warm temperature for hatching.

Mitsubishi Movemaster RV-M2s are programmed to automatically rotate the eggs and hold them steady while hatching commences. Moss is placed around the eggs to hold both heat and moisture in order to assist in the incubation process.

Mr. DNA's voice continues over a speaker in each seat.

Our fertilization department is where the dinosaur DNA takes the place of the DNA in unfertilized emu or ostrich eggs - - and then it's on to the nursery, where we welcome the dinosaurs back into the world!

Gennaro has a wondrous grin plastered on his face, just loving everything now.

This is overwhelming, John. Are these characters auto - - autorotic? Gennaro asked.

No, we don't have any animatronics here. These are the real miracle workers of Jurassic Park. Hammond replied.

Dr. Grant, Dr. Sattler, and Dr. Malcolm are frustrated, leaning forward, straining against the safety bars for a better look. But the seats keep going left.

Wait a minute! How do you interrupt the cellular mitosis?! Dr. Grant asked.

Can't we see the unfertilized host eggs?! Dr. Sattler asked.

But the cars are already moving on, passed a door leading into a corridor and to another set of windows, which give a glimpse into what looks like a Control Room.

The interior of the room is large, consisting of several tables, like a mission control for a space launch. Each table has roughly 3 computers on them, mostly Silicon Graphics or Macs.

The Control Room also houses a number of SGI Unix machines as well as eight fridge-sized Thinking Machine CM-5 computers, that are used to crunch the numbers for the geneticists. All the machines form a network that is set up by Integrated Computer Systems, Inc and allow the Macs to interact with the Unix machines.

A central projection screen at the front of the room displays important information for the staff. Right now, it's lit up like a Christmas tree with various colored lights, each one with a number and identification code next to it.

But the place is unfinished, with unattached cables, construction materials, and ladders scattered about.

Shortly, shortly… Hammond said.

Our Control Room contains some of the most sophisticated automation ever attempted in - -

Dr. Grant strains to look back into the labs, but the cars move past, no intention of slowing down.

Can't you stop these things?! Dr. Grant asked.

Sorry! It's kind of a ride!

Dr. Grant looks to Dr. Sattler and Dr. Malcolm.

Let's get outta here!

The three of them team up on the safety bars. Dr. Grant shoves his all the way back with one foot and the others do the same. They stand up and head for the corridor door.

Hey! You can't do that! Gennaro protested.

Can they do that?

They reach the door to the corridor. Dr. Grant tries to shove it open, but just THUDS into it.

He rattles the handle, but the door won't budge, as it's on an ID card controlled system, which again resembles a metal bolt on the door and a strike plate and box on the wall.

Hammond steps up.

Relax, Donald, relax. They're scientists, They ought to be curious.

He pulls an ID card from his breast pocket and SWIPES it on the security card slot at the end of the strike plate. Then the metal bolt slides out of the strike plate and box.

Hammond steps aside, and the group eagerly goes through the corridor.

SECOND FLOOR CORRIDOR DAY

The corridor takes the shape of an upside down L, the end of the corridor turning to go parallel to the back of the lab.

On the left side of the corridor is the Control Room door, preceded by what looks like three giant, glass, bubble windows.

On the right side is a short stairway leading up to a small platform which ends in a door. The short stairway is followed by what looks like several windows made of tempered glass, fine wire mesh inside them.

Dr. Grant runs up the stairs. Dr. Malcolm and Dr. Sattler eagerly try to get a look at the lab. Hammond and Gennaro come up and join Dr. Grant at the door.

John, we - - what I'm just saying…

Relax Donald, relax. They're scientists. They ought to be curious.

Hammond reaches the door, Dr. Grant tries to pry it open.

Dr. Grant, just a minute, just a minute, he SWIPES his ID card; the door opens.

Remember what Samuel Johnson said. Hammond reminded as they step into the decontamination cubicle.

"Curiosity is one of the permanent and certain characteristics of a vigorous intellect!"

The second door opens after the decontamination process is completed.

Right! Come along.

HATCHERY/NURSERY DAY

The hatchery is a vast, open room, bathed in infrared light. Long tables run the length of the place, all covered with eggs, their pale outlines obscured by HISSING low mist that's all through the room.

Come on in. Hammond said as they walk down the short stairway.

Hammond takes off his hat and hands it to one of the lab technicians.

Dr. Henry Wu, late twenties, Asian-American, wearing a white lab coat works at a nearby table, taking notes.

Good day, Henry.

Oh, good day, Sir.

Dr. Grant goes to a round, open, environmental table with various eggs under a strong light. Again, moss is placed around the eggs to hold both heat and moisture in order to assist in the incubation process.

One of the eggs makes strong movements - a Mitsubishi Movemaster RV-M2 steadies the shell.

My God! Look!

Hammond, Dr. Sattler, and Dr. Malcolm join him, as does Dr. Wu.

Ah, perfect timing! I'd hoped they'd hatch before I had to go to the boat. Dr. Wu said.

Henry, why didn't you tell me? You know I insist on being here when they're born.

Hammond puts on a pair of white sterilized gloves.

The egg begins to CRACK. The Mitsubishi Movemaster RV-M2 moves away…another CRACK streaks its way down the milky white, ovoid shell. Then another. Three more. The gaps between fragments of shell begin to widen. At first, they see nothing but darkness. But as the gaps grow even wider, they make out a SQUIRMING shape pushing against the surrounding egg shell. A baby dinosaur tries to get out, just its snout now sticking out of the shell.

Hammond reaches down and carefully breaks away egg fragments, helping the baby dinosaur out of its shell.

Come on, then, out you come.

They imprint on the first living creature they come in contact with. This helps them to trust me. I've been present for the birth of every animal on this island. Just look at that.

Surely not the ones that have bred in the wild? Dr. Malcolm said.

Actually, they can't breed in the wild. Population control is one of our security precautions here. There is no unauthorized breeding in Jurassic Park. Dr. Wu replied.

Dr. Grant and Dr. Sattler exchange a look. She manages not to smile.

How do you know they can't breed? Dr. Malcolm asked.

Because all the animals in Jurassic Park are female. We engineered them that way.

Hammond keeps his attention trained on the new dinosaur. Still covered in viscous fluids, the chick sits upright, its tail curling around it.

There you are. Out you come.

Oh my God. Dr. Sattler said.

Could I have a tissue please? Hammond asked.

Right away. Dr. Wu said.

The animal is now free, Hammond sets it down carefully next to its shell. Dr. Grant picks it up and holds it in the palm of his hand, under the incubator's heat light.

Blood temperature feels like high eighties.

Wu? Hammond asked.

Ninety-one.

Dr. Grant picks up the large, broken half-shell, but the Mitsubishi Movemaster RV-M2 SNATCHES it back out of his hand, and puts it down.

Homoeothermic? It holds that temperature?

Dr. Grant looks to Dr. Wu.

Incredible.

Dr. Malcolm is looking at Hammond, skeptical.

But again, how do you know they're all female? Does someone go into the park and, uh - - lift up the dinosaurs' skirts?

We control their chromosomes. It's not that difficult. All vertebrate embryos are inherently female anyway. It takes an extra hormone at the right developmental stage to create a male, and we simply deny them that. Dr. Wu explained.

John, the kind of control you're attempting is not possible. If there's one thing the history of evolution has taught us, it's that life will not be contained. Life breaks free. It expands to new territories. It crashes through barriers. Painfully, maybe even…dangerously, but and…well, there it is.

There it is. Hammond repeated and turned back to the chick.

Dr. Sattler listens to him, impressed.

Watch her head - support her head. Hammond said to Dr. Grant.

Dr. Grant, ignoring the others, picks up the baby dinosaur again, and holds it in the palm of his hand, under the incubator's heat light. He spreads the tiny animal out on the back of his hand and delicately runs his finger over her tail, counting the vertebrae. A look of puzzled recognition crosses his face.

You're implying that a group composed entirely of females will breed? Dr. Wu asked.

I'm simply saying that life - - uh, - - finds a way.

Dr. Grant doesn't notice, as he's still obsessed with the infant dinosaur, measuring and weighing her on a nearby lab bench. He stops, a strange look on his face. He knows what this animal is - -

\- - but it can't be.

What species is this?

Uh - - it's a Velociraptor. Dr. Wu said.

Dr. Grant and Dr. Sattler turn slowly and look at each other, then look at Hammond, astonished.

You bred raptors? Dr. Grant asked.

Dr. Wu nods slowly. Dr. Grant looks down at the baby raptor. The small little dinosaur in his hand will one day grow up to be an incredible killer.

RESERVE PADDOCK - DAY

Dr. Grant charges across the compound, following the path leading from the back of the Visitor Center, a fire in his eyes, ahead of Dr. Sattler, Dr. Malcolm, and Gennaro. Hammond struggles to keep up.

Dr. Grant, Dr. Grant? Uh - - we planned to show you the Velociraptors later, after we show you the Control Room and eat lunch. Hammond said.

But Dr. Grant has stopped abruptly next to the Reserve Paddock, which we recognize as the heavily fortified cage we saw earlier, with the San Quentin tower at one end.

Hammond catches up, slightly out of breath.

Dr. Grant - - as I was saying, we've laid out lunch for you before you head out into the park. Alejandro, our gourmet chef - - Hammond continued.

What are they doing? Dr. Grant asked.

As they watch, a giant crane lowers something large down into the middle of the jungle foliage inside the pen. Something very large.

It's a steer! The poor thing looks disconcerted as hell, helpless. It's in a harness, flailing its legs in the air.

Oh, feeding them. Hammond said, as if it was obvious.

Dr. Sattler, who has held up a hand to prevent the sun from going into her eyes, looks at him.

Alejandro is preparing a delightful meal for us. A Chilean Sea Bass, I believe. Shall we? Hammond said as he began moving along.

Hammond's attempt at interrupting isn't working.

Walking up the metallic steps, which THUD underfoot, Dr. Grant goes up to the viewing deck. A long walkway wrapping around the concrete structure, it's behind electrical fencing, overlooking the pen interior. The others follow, staring as the steer disappears into the shroud of foliage. The line from the crane hangs for a moment.

The jungle seems to grow very quiet. They all stare at the motionless crane line. It jerks suddenly, like a fishing pole finally getting a nibble. There's a pause - -

\- - and then a frenzy! The line jerks every which way, the jungle plants SWAY and SNAP from frantic activity within, there is a cacophony of GROWLING, of SNAPPING, of wet CRUNCHES that mean the steer is literally being torn to pieces, and it almost makes it worse that we can't see anything of what's going on - -

Gennaro looks horrified, Dr. Malcolm looks fascinated, and Dr. Sattler scrunches her eyes shut.

\- - and then it's quiet again. The line jerks a few times, then stops. Slowly the SOUND of the jungle starts up again.

Fascinating animals, fascinating. Hammond said.

Oh my God. Dr. Sattler said.

Give time, they'll outdraw the T-Rex. Guarantee it.

I want to see them. Can we get closer? Dr. Grant asked.

Dr. Sattler puts a hand on his arm, like calming an over-excited child.

Alan, these aren't bones anymore.

We're - - still perfecting a paddock. The Velociraptors seem to be a bit resistant to integration into a park setting.

A voice comes from behind them.

They should all be destroyed!

They turn and look at the man who spoke. Robert Muldoon, the grim-faced man who was present at the accident in the beginning. He's fortyish with a British accent. Now dressed in his usual park gear - namely a pair of grey shorts and a grey shirt - he has completely changed appearance from the night of the accident.

He joins them and takes his safari hat off. When Muldoon talks, you listen.

Behind him are Joey, Blaine, Robert, Dr. Swartz, John and Dr. Ayala.

Robert. Robert Muldoon, my game warden from Kenya. Bit of an alarmist, I'm afraid, But he's dealt with the Velociraptors more than anyone. Hammond said.

And of course, you know Joey and Blaine. They were our drivers. They both graduated from the United States Marine Corps.

Blaine doesn't bother to shake hands, but just nods his head to say "hello".

Robby Swartz is our Engineer and Mechanic. He graduated from the United States Army with a Doctoral Degree in Automotive Technology.

Robby shakes hands with everyone.

Dr. Scott Swartz and Dr. Erica Ayala - -

As her name is mentioned, Joey feels weak in the knees.

\- - are our Veterinarian and Doctor. She graduated from the United States Marine Corps with a Ph.D as an M.D. and he graduated from the United States Army with a Ph.D as a .

Dr. Swartz shakes hands with everyone.

Nice to meet you. Dr. Ayala said and shakes hands with everyone.

John Swartz is our Field Equipment Specialist. He graduated from the United States Army with a Doctorate in Machines and Equipment.

John shakes hands with everyone.

Dr. Grant introduces himself to Muldoon.

Dr. Alan Grant. Tell me, what kind of metabolism do they have? What's their growth rate?

They're lethal at eight months. Muldoon said, his voice serious, as he stared at Dr. Grant.

And I do mean lethal. I've hunted most things that can hunt you, but the way these things move - -

Muldoon COCKS his head towards the interior as several SNARLS ring out.

Fast for biped? Dr. Grant asked.

Cheetah speed. Muldoon replied, now SMIRKING a little at the fear that has crept into the eyes of everyone but Hammond.

Fifty, sixty miles per hour if they ever got out in the open. And they're astonishing jumpers.

Yes, yes, yes, which is why we take extreme precautions. The paddock viewing area will have eight-inch tempered glass set in reinforced steel frames to - - Hammond started.

Do they show intelligence? With the brain cavity like theirs, we assumed - -

They show extreme intelligence, even problem solving. Especially the Big One. We bred eight originally, but when she came in, she took over the pack and killed all but two of the others. That one - - when she looks at you, you can see she's working things out. She's the reason we had to build this Reserve Paddock and keep 'em like this. She had them all attacking the paddock fences when the feeders came.

The fences are electrified, right? Dr. Sattler inquired: while there is fear in her voice, the wonder shines entirely through.

That's right. Muldoon said, smirking at her.

But they never attacked the same place twice. They were testing the fences for weaknesses. Systematically.

He puts his safari hat on.

They remembered.

Behind them, the crane WHIRRS back to life, raising the cable back up out of the Reserve Paddock. The guests turn and stare as the end portion of the cable becomes visible. The steer has been dragged completely away, leaving only the tattered, bloody harness.

At the sight of it, Dr. Malcolm ROLLS his eyes

Hammond claps his hands together excitedly.

Who's ready to see the Control Room?

CONTROL ROOM DAY

Dr. Grant looks at all the computer monitors in the darkened Control Room, feeling irritable. But he notices that Gennaro is perfectly comfortable, and Dr. Malcolm seems to be in his element, making little SNIFFING sounds, like a bloodhound on a trail.

You want to know about control mechanisms? John Raymond Arnold asked, turning in his chair. The head engineer is a thin, tense, chain-smoking African-American of forty-five, and goes by 'Ray' to avoid confusion between him and Hammond. He squints at the others in the room. He's dressed in a white, grey-striped, long-sleeve, button-up, tucked into black pants. A tie wraps around his neck and a white, long-sleeve coat with the Jurassic Park logo on its breastpocket covers his long-sleeve.

We have unbelievable control mechanisms. Arnold said, and lights another cigarette.

For example? Gennaro asked.

For example, animal tracking.

Arnold presses a button on his console, and the central projection screen lights up with a map of the island, an inverted teardrop, bulging at the northwest and tapering at the south.

The island has a mountain range that starts in the southwest, this range includes the two peaks that the helicopter flew through, and ends in the midwest.

The northwest area has multiple, scattered mountains. The rest of the island is relatively flat plains or jungles, except the northeast.

The northeast, which is partially cut off from the island by a river, contains two mountains and a dormant volcano, Mount Sibo.

The two mountains and Mt. Sibo are in a triangular shape. Mt. Sibo and one of the mountains are near the coast, Mt. Sibo being closest to the north. It sort of looks like the triangular "play" button but flipped the other way.

The river comes in from the northeast, turns East to somehow go up the south side of the inland mountain, turns south and loops back up to the north, then turns west.

Below the triangular mountain range, a larger river comes in and ends in a large lake in the southern-center of the island

A pattern of jagged blue lines BLINK on.

That's our juvenile T-Rex. The little Rex. All her movements within the park over the last twenty-four hours.

Arnold presses the button again.

Previous twenty-four.

And again.

Previous twenty-four.

The lines on the map become densely overlaid, a child's scribble. But the scribble is localized in a single area, near the northeast side of the island, on the northern side of the inland mountain.

You get a sense of her home range over time. Arnold said.

She's young, so she mostly stays close to the big adult rex, Rexy. You put up the big Rex and the little Rex, and you'll see their paths always cross.

Where is the big rex right now? Gennaro asked.

Arnold pushes another button. The map clears, and a single glowing spot with a code number appears in the jungle northwest of the mountain.

She's right there.

And the little Rex?

Hell, I'll show you every animal in the park.

He PUNCHES another button and the map begins to light up like a Christmas tree, dozens of spots of light, each tagged with a code number.

That's two hundred thirty-eight animals as of this minute.

How accurate?

Within five feet.

Arnold PUFFS on the cigarette.

Let's put it this way: you drive out in a vehicle and you will find the animals right there, exactly as they're shown on the map.

How often is this updated?

Every thirty seconds.

Pretty impressive. How's it done? Dr. Malcolm asked.

We have motion sensors all around the park. Most of them hard-wired, some radio-telemetered. Of course, motion sensors won't usually tell you the species, but we get image recognition direct off the video. Even when we're not watching the video monitors, the computer is. And checking where everybody is.

Then I guess your system works so well, you don't have any problems.

We've got endless problems here. But none of the things you worry about. I gather you're worried that the animals will escape, and will get to the mainland and raise hell. We haven't got any concern about that at all. We see these animals as fragile and delicate. They've been brought back after sixty-five million years to a world that's very different from the one they left, the one they were adapted to. We have a hell of a time caring for them.

You have to realize, that men have been keeping mammals and reptiles in zoos for hundreds of years. So we know a lot about how to take care of an elephant or a croc. But nobody has ever tried to take care of a dinosaur before. They are new animals. And we just don't know. Diseases in our animals are the biggest concern.

Diseases? Gennaro asked, suddenly alarmed.

Is there any way that a visitor could get sick?

Arnold SNORTS again.

You ever catch a cold from a zoo alligator, Mr. Gennaro? Zoos don't worry about that. Neither do we. What we do worry about is the animals dying from their own illnesses, or infecting other animals. But we have programs to monitor that, too. You want to see Rexy's health file? Her vaccination record? Her dental record? That's something - you ought to see the vets scrubbing those big fangs so she doesn't get tooth decay.

Not just now. Gennaro said.

Then the metal bolt on the Control Room door behind them slides out of the strike plate and box on the wall. The door opens and a waiter comes in, whispering something to Hammond.

Ah - - lunch is ready.


	8. Chapter 7: Lunch Time

**\- - CHAPTER 7: Lunch Time - -**

* * *

VISITOR CENTER VIP DINING ROOM - DAY

Hammond, Dr. Grant, Dr. Sattler, Dr. Malcolm, and Gennaro eat lunch at a long table in a room.

There is a large buffet table and two waiters to serve them.

The room is darkened and Hammond is showing slides of various scenes all around them. Hammond's own recorded voice describes current and future features of the park while the slides flash artists' renderings of all them.

The real Hammond turns and speaks over the narration.

None of these attractions have been finished yet. We have the Jungle River Ride, where the rafts follow a river, and we have the Aviary Lodge Ride, but none of it's operational yet. The park will open with the basic tour you're about to take, and then other rides will come online after six or twelve months. Absolutely spectacular designs. Spared no expense.

More slides CLICK past, a series of graphs dealing with profits, attendance and other fiscal projections. Donald Gennaro, who has become increasingly friendly with Hammond, even giddy, grins from ear to ear.

And we can charge anything we want! Two thousand a day, ten thousand a day - - people will pay it! And then there's the merchandising. The picture books, T-shirts, videogames, caps, stuffed toys, and comic books.

Donald, this park was not built to cater only to the super rich. Everyone in the world's got a right to enjoy these animals.

Sure, they will, they will. He said laughing.

We'll have a - - coupon day or something.

Dr. Grant looks down at the plate he's eating from. It's in the shape of the island. He looks at his drinking cup. It's got a Tyrannosaurus Rex on it, and the Jurassic Park logo.

There are a stack of folded amusement park-style brochures on the table in front of him. He picks one up.

On the front is a picture of the islands natural beauty and the Jurassic Park logo. On the back it says "Catch the True Colors of Jurassic Park on Kodak Gold Plus film!"

No print film gives you truer, more accurate color than Kodak Gold Plus film, now with richer saturation for even more color.

And you can get it without leaving this park.

Why trust your memories to anything less?

True Colors. More Colors.™

He opens it and the brochure has been folded, the entire sheet is folded in half, "hamburger" style, and then the two new sides fold in to touch each other in the center.

The two sheets, when folded to the center, depict the Main Gate. Two enormous, primitive gates. Three fire torches BLAZING on both stone posts and two fire torches at the top. The only thing that distinguishes them between primitive and modern is a thick track.

When he opens up the two quarters, it displays two columns of information, one in English and the other in Japanese.

 **General Information.**

 **One Price Admission** to theme park covers a full day of adventure including Island Tour, Jungle River Ride, all entertainment, meals, and accommodations. Airlines, shows and attractions are also included. Foreign language Island Tours available. We are equipped to accommodate the handicapped.

To enjoy all of our rides, shows, restaurants and shops, we strongly suggest you plan to spend at least 6-8 hours in Jurassic Park.

 **Special Group Rates** are available for private parties, company parties, and picnics. For information please contact our group sales representative.

 **Park Hours.** Information about park hours on the day you plan to visit contact our sales office. (Usually) Open daily (except Christmas)

USUAL PARK OPERATING HOURS

Summer: 8:00am-6:00pm

Non-Summer: 9:00am-4:30pm

 **For any additional information,** please contact our main office.

 **Catering/Banquets** for a reception or dinner party please contact our catering manager.

 **Major Credit Cards** honored for park admission and most major purchases in gift shop and stores.

 **Reservations are necessary for all packages at Jurassic Park.**

 **ジェネラル インフォーメーション**

 **均ー入場料金：** テーマパークへの入場には催し物、食事、宿泊の料金が含まれています。すべての乗物、ツアー、アトラクションの料金も含まれています。

 **特別団体割引：** プライベートな 団体や会社の団体やピクニッ. クの為に団体割引があります。詳しいことは、団体セールス係にお問い合せ下さい。

 **開園時間：** お客様の訪問予定日の開園時間についてはセールス事務所までお問い合せ下さい。

その地のインフォーメーション：メインォフイスまでお問い合せ下さい。

 **出張サービス/宴会：** レセプションやディナーパーティーの 出張サービス/宴会についてはケータリングマネージャーにお問い合せ下さい。

 **主要クレジットカード：** 入場料及びギフトショップや店での. 主要なお買物に使用できます。

 **予約：** ジュラシックパークの入場にはすべて予約が必要てす。

On either side of this information is another column and an advertisement, underneath the folded quarters.

THEY'RE BACK! The original Big Foots, some of the most awesome creatures ever to walk the earth. Astounding biotech advances have brought these breathtaking behemoths back to life. Extinct for eons, hundreds of untamed titans have been unleashed to roam the world's most wondrous animal preserve…man and dinosaurs together.

JURASSIC PARK, the most incredible theme park of all time! See real dinosaurs at play. Watch them roam through acres of meticulously recreated jungle habitats.

JURASSIC PARK, a mysterious fog-shrouded island located off the coast of Costa Rica, this biological preserve holds attractions that will send kids out of their minds with excitement. JURASSIC PARK makes the Dark Continent look like a petting zoo!

GET YOUR JURASSIC PARK APPAREL!

Be the first to wear Jurassic Park apparel, before the park even opens.

SCREENED SWEATSHIRT

S, M, L, XL

$27.95*

EMBROIDERED BASEBALL CAP

1 size fits all

$12.95*

SCREENED T-SHIRT

100% cotton

S, M, L, XL

$14.95*

TO ORDER, PLEASE CALL:

(800) 447-0373

He unfolds the top and bottom and looks at the back. This is where a map of the park is.

Boldly, across the top it says, "Fly Continental Airlines to Jurassic Park!"

All over the map, it has information about everything visitor-related on the island. Most of the park is centered in the north.

The Visitor Center:

At the heart of Jurassic Park, the bi-level Visitor Center is where you'll begin your prehistoric adventure! The central rotunda displays the fossilized remains of creatures we have brought back from extinction through the science of genetic engineering. They are a reminder of a past where we could only look at the bones of the now living, breathing creatures of Jurassic Park. State of the art technology delivers an experience like no other as you visit the actual labs and hatchery where the animals of the park are created and born! The Visitor Center also offers fine dining at the three-star restaurant Cretaceous Cafe, and don't forget to visit the Gallimimus Gift Shop!

The map shows the Visitor Center to be located somewhere after where the mountain range ends, in the midwestern area.

Safari Lodge:

The Safari Lodge is where you will be spending your nights at Jurassic Park. Here, you'll be surrounded by absolute luxury with tennis courts, swimming pools, putting green, fully equipped gym, Jacuzzi and sauna.

The Safari Lodge is shown to be across from the Visitor Center.

Main Gate:

The Main Gate is the first thing you will see as you go into the Tour of Jurassic Park. Next to the Main Gate is a long perimeter fence containing 10,000 Volts! Inside contains all the Parks Main Attractions! To make it look old they modeled it to have three fire torches going up each stone post and two fire touches at the top.

The map showed the Main Gate to be located close by the Visitor Center, but somewhere in the center of the island. A red line with blue dots, symbolizing the Perimeter Fence, ran from the north of the island, going through the Main Gate, to the south.

Heliport:

Located at the foot of a mighty 360 foot high waterfall, our heliport offers the fastest way to visit Jurassic Park. Arrive in style from nearby Costa Rica and take advantage of our "Pterosaurs Eye View" tour of the park's spectacular coastline. Then take a ride to the Visitor Center in an actual Jeep used by the personnel to get around the island. Consult your travel agent for details.

The Heliport is shown to be located, of course, close by the two peaks. The Perimeter Fence passes pretty close to the Heliport's right side. The part closest to the Heliport splits into two fences, wrap around the Heliport and rejoin to end in the south. An Access Road is shown to lead from the Heliport, through the Perimeter Fence that breaks off of the main fence, and to the Visitor Center.

East Dock:

Our East Dock is where we receive all of the supplies that can't be produced on the island and where our staff members travel from when they need to return to the mainland.

The East Dock is in the east, south of the large river.

North Dock:

If you arrive by sea, our main dock facility will be your first experience of Jurassic Park. As you disembark from your luxury cruise-liner, you will be met by our friendly and knowledgeable tour guides who will take you aboard an actual Jeep used by the personnel to get around the island. Next you'll arrive at our Visitor Center, where your Jurassic adventure will begin! Consult your travel agent for affiliate ports and cruise lines.

The North Dock is shown to be in the north. An Access Road is shown to lead from the North Dock to the Main Gate.

There is a yellow line, representing the partially buried metal rail in the middle of the road. It leads from the Visitor Center to the Main Gate and off into the park. At the Main Gate, it splits in two. One leads East, through the park, in between the inland and coastal mountains, over the river, up to the north, and back down to the Main Gate

Dilophosaurus Enclosure:

Dilophosaurus, (early Jurassic period, about 193 million years ago), is a recent addition to the park and is our most surprising specimen to date. Still juvenile, our "Dilos" measure in at 6 feet in length, with an adult expectancy of nearly 20 feet! Though they hunt in packs, they rely on a pack leader to incapacitate prey by expelling venom from glands in its mouth.

The Dilophosaurus Enclosure is shown to be the first seen in the park. It's placed on the southern side of the inland mountain.

Tyrannosaurus Rex Paddock:

Tyrannosaurus Rex is perhaps the best known dinosaur in the world…and for good reason! Standing at 13 feet tall, 41 feet from snout to the tip of its tail and weighing around 7 tons, T-Rex was one of the largest carnivores ever to walk the Earth. Its original home was North America during the late Cretaceous period, where it would stalk Triceratops among other prey. Tyrannosaurus had excellent binocular vision and hence good depth perception - an adaptation essential to a predator. But, due to security precautions, our Tyrannosaurus has been bred to hunt prey by movement, likely considering stationary objects to be less of a threat.

The Tyrannosaurus Rex Paddock is shown to be the second seen in the park. It's placed on the northern side of the inland mountain.

Triceratops Paddock:

Triceratops is a large ceratopsian, (horned and frilled herbivorous dinosaur), that lived in the late Cretaceous period, 68-65 million years ago in North America. It filled a similar ecological niche to today's buffalo, roaming the grasslands in massive herds. Although a herbivore, it is one of the park's most dangerous animals. Reaching over 30 ft in length and weighing up to 12 tons, its size alone makes for a formidable creature.

The Triceratops Paddock is shown to be close to the North Dock

Velociraptor Paddock:

This 11 foot long dinosaur lived during the early Cretaceous Period, about 115-108 million years ago. An incredibly intelligent and fleet of foot pack hunters, credited with initiating the 'dinosaur renaissance' during the 1960s where the image of dinosaurs as slow, clumsy, reptilian giants was superseded by an image of warm-blooded, fast moving animals. In addition to problem-solving intelligence, one of Velociraptor's defining features is an oversized, sickle-shaped talon on each foot. These talons are used during hunting and combat to inflict deep and fatal wounds.

The Velociraptor Paddock is shown to be south of the eastern flowing river.

Gallimimus Enclosure:

Gallimimus originally lived during the Late Cretaceous period, (75-65 million years ago). Similar to today's gazelle and antelope, Gallimimus moves in herds ranging across the park's grassland areas. They will often move around on all four limbs when feeding, but find it just as easy to stand on two legs. In fact, they are excellent runners, reaching speeds of 60 miles per hour.

The Gallimimus Enclosure is shown to be the last seen on the tour, south of the Velociraptor Paddock.

Brachiosaurus/Parasaurolophus Field:

Brachiosaurus is a large sauropod dinosaur that originally lived during the late Jurassic period, (150-140 million years ago), in what is now Africa and North America. Our Brachiosaurus represent average-sized specimens of the largest land animals to have ever lived. They are herd animals that move in family groups much like modern elephants.

Parasaurolophus is a Hadrosaurid from approximately 76.5-73 million years ago. It is a herd animal feeding on the park's rich vegetation. The most stunning feature of the Parasaurolophus is the crest on its head. Scientists were unsure of its function until today. Some believed it was a snorkel for when the animal was in water; others felt that it was used in combat. We now know that it serves for display and for communication, allowing the animals to remain in contact over distance by amplifying their haunting, beautiful cries. Because of their docile nature, they are free roaming, and are found roaming the park's grassland and temperate forest areas, although they do like to visit the central field.

During the midday, when the air is still and hot, the grassy meadow that these two species call home will be deserted; most of the dinosaurs having moved beneath the trees, into the cool of the shade. The exception is the herd of Brachiosaurus, which will leave the trees to return to the lake, where they will drink. The huge animals cluster fairly tightly around the water's edge. In the same vicinity, but more spread out, will be the high-crested Parasaurolophus; these somewhat smaller dinosaurs position themselves near the Brachiosaurus herd. If you look at the herds, at how they are arranged spatially. You will see something that no one has witnessed before, or even suspected, for dinosaurs. You will see nothing less than inter-species symbiosis. The Brachiosaurus and the Parasaurolophus are together. They're always together, when they're out on the open plain. The reason is that the Brachiosaurus are very strong but weak-sighted, whereas the Parasaurolophus are smaller, but have very sharp vision. So the two species stay together because they provide a mutual defense. Together they're more effective against predators than either is alone.

The Brachiosaurus/Parasaurolophus Field is shown to be right where we had seen them, on the other side of the Perimeter Fence than the rest of the park.

HAMMOND (on tape)

\- - from combined revenue streams for the park should reach eight to nine billion dollars a year - -

Hammond looks to Gennaro.

That's conservative, of course. There's no reason to speculate wildly.

I've never been a rich man. I hear it's nice. Is it nice?

Dr. Malcolm, who was been watching the screens with outright contempt, SNORTS, as if he's finally had enough.

The lack of humility before nature that's been displayed here staggers me.

They all turn and look at him.

Thank you, Dr. Malcolm, but I think things are a little different than you and I feared. Gennaro said.

Yes, I know. They're a lot worse. Dr. Malcolm replied.

Now, wait a second, we haven't even seen the park yet. Let's just hold out concerns until - -

Alright Donald, alright, but just let him talk. I want to hear all viewpoints. I truly do. Hammond said.

Don't you see the danger, John, inherent in what you're doing here? Genetic power is the most awesome force ever seen on this planet. But you wield it like a kid who's found his dad's gun.

If I may…It is hardly appropriate to start hurling - - Gennaro started.

Excuse me, excuse me - - Malcolm said.

\- - generalizations before - -

I'll tell you!

Finally, Gennaro and Dr. Malcolm come to a close, with Dr. Malcolm having apparently won.

The problem with the scientific power you've used is…it didn't require any discipline to attain it. You read what others had done and you took the next step. You didn't earn the knowledge for yourselves, so you don't take the responsibility for it. You stood on the shoulders of geniuses to accomplish something as fast as you could, and before you knew what you had, you patented it, packaged it, slapped in on a plastic lunch box, and now you want to sell it!

You don't give us our due credit. Our scientists have done things no one could ever do before. Hammond said.

Your scientists were so preoccupied with whether or not they could that they, uh, they didn't stop to think if they should. Science can create pesticides, but it can't tell us not to use them. Science can make a nuclear reactor, but it can't tell us not to build it!

But this is nature! Why not give an extinct species a second chance?! I mean…Condors. Condors are on the verge of extinction - - if I'd created - -

No, no - -

Dr. Malcolm attempts to interrupt, but nothing, absolutely nothing, is going to stop Hammond now.

If I'd created a flock of them on the island, you wouldn't be saying any of this!

Hold on - - this is no species that was obliterated by deforestation or the building of a dam.

Dr. Malcolm is now becoming very frustrated.

Dinosaurs had their shot. Nature selected them for extinction.

I don't understand this Luddite attitude, especially from a scientist. How could we stand in the light of discovery and not act?

What's so great about discovery? It's a violent, penetrative act that scars what it explores. What you call discovery, I call the rape of the natural world!

Please - - let's hear something from the others. Dr. Grant? I am sorry - - Dr. Sattler? Gennaro said.

The question is - - how much can you know about an extinct ecosystem, and therefore, how could you assume you can control it? You have plants in this room, for example, that are poisonous. You picked them because they look good, but these are aggressive living things that have no idea what century they're living in and will defend themselves. Violently, if necessary. Dr. Sattler added.

Exasperated, Hammond turns to Dr. Grant, who looks shell-shocked.

Dr. Grant, if there's one person who can appreciate what I am trying to do? Hammond said.

But Dr. Grant speaks quietly, really thrown by all of this.

I feel - - elated and - - frightened and - -

He starts over.

The world has just changed so radically. We're all running to catch up. I don't want to jump to any conclusions, but look - -

He leans forward, a look of true concern on his face.

Dinosaurs and man - - two species separated by 65 million years of evolution - - have just been suddenly thrown back into the mix together. How can we have the faintest idea of what to expect?

I don't believe it. Hammond said, giving a LAUGH of disbelief.

I expected you to come down here and defend me from these characters - -

He GESTURES with a finger to Dr. Malcolm and Gennaro.

\- - and the only one I've got on my side is the bloodsucking lawyer!?

Thank you. Gennaro said, offended.

One of the waiters whispers something to Hammond.

Ah - - they're here.

Who? Dr. Grant asked.


	9. Chapter 8: The Target Audience

**\- - CHAPTER 8: The Target Audience - -**

* * *

VISITOR CENTER LOBBY DAY

Hammond, Dr. Grant, Dr. Sattler, Dr. Malcolm, and Gennaro walk out of the VIP Dining Room, located on the right side arm's second floor. They head down the stairs, and past the skeletons of the dinosaurs again.

You three are going to have a spot of company out in the park. Spend a little time with our target audience. Maybe they'll help you get the spirit of this place.

What does he mean by "target audience?" Dr. Malcolm quietly asked Dr. Grant and Dr. Sattler.

Hammond turns toward the door of the Visitor Center and throws his arms out expansively.

KIDS! He bellowed.

Two kids standing in the doorway to the Visitor Center, led by Ed Regis, break into broad smiles.

Timothy Murphy, the boy, is about ten years old, second-generation Scottish-American, wearing a backpack, with brown hair, a frame still slightly full with baby fat and a chubby face; Alexis Murphy, his sister, looks around twelve, second-generation Scottish-American, thin, in a purple top and a pair of blue jeans. Her braided hair dangles from the back of a purple baseball cap

Grandpa!

They race across the lobby, up the stairs, and into Hammond's arms, knocking him over on the steps.

We miss you. Lex said.

Thanks for the presents. Tim added.

We love the presents. Lex said.

You must be careful with me. Did you like the helicopter?

It was great! It drops, we were dropping! Tim whooped.

Dr. Sattler smiles about the addition to their group, but when she turns to Dr. Grant, he just looks at her, and she turns back around.

VISITOR CENTER LOBBY DAY

Now I'm a damned babysitter. Ed Regis thought unhappily, TAPPING his foot as he waits in the Visitor Center Lobby.

That was what the old man had told him: You watch my grandchildren like a hawk, they're your responsibility for the weekend.

Ed Regis doesn't like it at all. He feels degraded. He isn't a damn babysitter. And, for that matter, he isn't a damned tour guide, even for VIPs. He is the head of Public Relations for Jurassic Park, and he has much to prepare between now and the opening, a year away.

Just to coordinate with the PR firms in San Francisco and London, and the agencies in New York and Tokyo, is a full-time job - especially since the agencies can't yet be told what the resort's real attraction is.

The firms are all designing teaser campaigns, nothing specific, and they are unhappy. Creative people need nurturing. They needed encouragement to do their best work.

He can't waste his time taking scientists on tours.

But that is the trouble with a career in Public Relations - nobody sees you as a professional.

Regis has been down here on the island off and on for the past seven months, and they are still pushing odd jobs on him. Like that episode back in the first week of June. Harding should have handled that. Harding, or Owens, the General Contractor.

Instead, it had fallen to Ed Regis. And now he is a damn tour guide and babysitter. He turns back and counts the heads. Still one short.

Then, in the back, he sees Dr. Sattler emerge from the hall bathroom.

All right, folks, let's begin your Island Tour.

VISITOR CENTER - OUTSIDE - DAY

Two modified 1992 Ford Explorer XLTs, the lead one marked 05 and the rear marked 06, come around from behind the Visitor Center's left side arm. They move quietly, with a faint electronic HUM, and straddle the partially buried metal rail in the middle of the road. They pull to a stop where the group is gathered.

Both 1992 Ford Explorer XLTs feature grille cages, rear tail light guards, leather seats, and a safari paint job.

The bottom half of the 1992 Ford Explorer XLTs, starting from the bottom and ending at the top of the wheels height, is yellow. The top half, starting from the top of the wheels height and ending at the top, is green.

Each 1992 Ford Explorer XLT is marked with its own designated number. The number is painted red and placed in front of both of the rear lights.

The red roof is divided between the roof itself, covering the trunk, and a plexiglass sunroof, covering the seating area.

Red safari stripes run down from the rooftop and the green hood down the sides and ending before reaching the designated number.

Along the SUV doors, is the name 'Jurassic Park' with a textless Jurassic Park logo. A logo with text is placed on the hood.

Dr. Sattler is off to the side with Lex, introducing herself warmly.

Hammond is with Dr. Malcolm, Dr. Grant, Ed Regis and Gennaro.

Have a heart gentlemen. Their parents are getting a divorce and they need the diversion.

The group investigates the vehicles.

Aren't they lovely? Aren't they glorious? Hammond chuckled.

These will be your transports for the afternoon

Lex goes up to the closest one to her, 05, and looks in through an open window. Then she gets in.

No drivers? Gennaro asked.

No, no, no, no. No drivers. They're electric, guided by this track in the middle of the roadway, and totally non-polluting, top of the line! Spared no expense.

Lex notices a box-like computer installed into the main console and gets excited.

It's an interactive CD-ROM. Look, see - -

She presses the screen and it shows a map of the island.

\- - you just touch the right part of the screen and it talks about whatever you want. Lex said.

Lex, darling, you're alright in there. Dr. Sattler, come along, my dear. You'll ride in the second car, I can promise you you'll have a real wonderful time. Dr. Grant, come in the second car. Hammond said.

Oh thank you so much. So I'll see you later then? Dr. Sattler asked.

Hammond turns and heads back towards the Visitor Center.

I'm going to ride with Dr. Sattler. Dr. Malcolm said, too eagerly.

He turns and walks over to Dr. Sattler. Dr. Grant frowns, not liking this one bit. He moves to follow, but Tim cuts him off, and stares up at him, wide-eyed.

I read your book. He said, showing Dr. Grant the book he holds, Dinosaur Detectives.

Well, that's - - That's great.

Dr. Grant heads for the rear SUV, 06. Tim follows.

You really think dinosaurs turned into birds? And that's where all the dinosaurs went?

They come to the rear SUV, where Dr. Sattler is sitting in the front passenger seat and Dr. Malcolm stands outside her door, flirting.

Dr. Grant opens the rear passenger door and climbs in. Tim still follows.

Well, uh, a few species - - may have evolved, uh - - along those lines - - yeah.

A mechanical voice intones from inside:

"Two to four passengers to a car, please. Children under ten must be accompanied by an adult."

Tim is right behind Dr. Grant, closing the door as he gets in. Dr. Sattler turns in her seat to look back at them.

Dr. Grant looks the opposite direction of Tim, really unhappy about Tim's interest in him. But after a few silent seconds, he turns and sees Tim sitting next to him. Tim just gives a big smile.

\- - Because they sure don't look like birds to me.

Dr. Grant keeps moving, across the back seat of the SUV and out the other door. But Tim follows.

I heard a meteor hit the earth and made like this one hundred mile crater someplace down in Mexico - -

Dr. Grant stops once he and Tim are outside the door.

Listen, uh - -

He points to Tim, wanting to know his name.

Tim.

Tim. Which car were you planning on - -

Whichever one you are.

Dr. Grant goes to the front SUV again, opens the rear door, and holds it open for Tim, who climbs in the back seat, rattling on and on.

In the front, Gennaro and Ed Regis have already climbed into the front passenger seats. Lex is over by Dr. Sattler and Dr. Malcolm.

I heard about this thing in OMNI! About the meteor making all this heat that made a bunch of diamond dust! And that changed the weather and they died because of the weather! Then my teacher told me about this other book by a guy named Bakker! And he said the dinosaurs died of a bunch of diseases.

SLAM! Dr. Grant closes the SUV door on Tim, inside Tim is still rattling on and on. Dr. Grant turns and heads for the rear vehicle - -

\- - and BUMPS right into Lex.

She said I should ride with you because it would be good for you.

A voice on an intercom at the Visitor Center comes on.

The boat is now loading. Everyone must be on the dock for the nineteen hundred hour departure.

Dr. Grant looks over at Dr. Sattler, annoyed - she's smirking openly at her apparent victory - and sighs.

She's a deeply neurotic woman. He mumbled.


	10. Chapter 9: Start The Tour!

**\- - CHAPTER 9: Start The Tour! - -**

* * *

CONTROL ROOM DAY

Muldoon stands at the Control Room door, which come to find out has a metal bolt on both sides.

He SWIPES his ID card on the security card slot at the end of the strike plate. Then the metal bolts slide out of the strike plates and boxes.

Muldoon WHISKS in through the door. Hammond and Joey are right behind him. They go straight to the main console, where Arnold is seated.

National Weather Service is tracking a tropical storm about seventy-five miles west of us. Muldoon said.

Hammond sighs and looks over Arnold's shoulder.

Ay, yiy, yiy! Why didn't I build in Orlando?

I'll keep an eye on it. Maybe it'll swing south like the last one. Muldoon informed, leaning down to observe the screen.

They look at Arnold's computer, where it shows a map of the island and then the progress of the storm, coming in from the north.

Hammond takes a deep breath and PATS Arnold on the shoulders several times.

Ray, start the tour program.

Then he sits down on a chair at Arnold's desk.

Arnold turns his entire chair around to face another computer. He types into that computer - which has a blue screen full of programming on it - and then SWINGS his chair back around to his original computer - whose screen is now divided in two.

The left side has an image of the island on it with two green cars labeled Explorer 5 and Explorer 6. Below the cars are two columns of information.

Explorer 5

X=46.9

Y=9087

Z=89765

OK

MAX 13

PWR OK

OCC 4

Explorer 6

X=46.9

Y=9087

Z=89765

OK

MAX 13

PWR OK

OCC 4

Below the image of the island is a big black button which reads:

"Level G"

"Tour Surveillance"

"VIEW: TBA where2 ba chase3"

The top-right side has four tabs:

VEHICLE

TOUR

POWER

TIME

The currently showing one being the vehicle tab. Below this, it's labeled "vehicle status" and "headlights - off" Below that is a black box labeled "Vehicle Check In Progress"

Below that is

"0 mph"

Underneath this are

EXP 5

EXP 6

with green dots, signaling that they are currently in use. Next to this is a side and front schematic view of a 1992 Ford Explorer XLT labeled:

"Vehicle type:

Ford Explorer"

Underneath the "VEHICLE" tab it shows six buttons.

HOLD

QUIT

NEW

NEXT

(rewind)

(fast forward)

(play) This one is currently pressed.

(stop)

Below this are four more tabs:

GLITCHES

MAPS

SYSTEM

EMERG.

The currently showing one being the glitches tab.

CLEAR - Vehicle Inspection

CLEAR - Eugeno Ramirez-mechanic

CLEAR - Muffler Bearings frozen

CLEAR - Drive Trainer- Brian Elliot

CLEAR - Headlights On-negative

CLEAR - Wind Main Clutch Belt

He PUNCHES a button on the console and on the four sides of the left map screen appear green boxes, and the words "Tour Initiated" appear inside them.

Up on the central projection screen at the front of the room, it shows an animated Visitor Center with two 1992 Ford Explorer XLTs beginning to move.

Hammond's computer BLIPS through two security footages before arriving at one of the ones' belonging to the Visitor Center. The camera is marked Visitor Center - Sector 01, Camera 1

Lex's voice comes up on the voice recording system, along with some other indistinct chatter.

And why did they put the fiberglass thing?

VISITOR CENTER DAY

With a loud CHUNK, the 1992 Ford Explorer XLTs start forward along the electrical pathway.

Gennaro in the driver seat, Tim and Lex in the back, are in the front vehicle, EXP 05; Dr. Sattler in the passenger seat, Dr. Grant and Dr. Malcolm in the back, are in the rear vehicle, EXP 06.

Lex laughs.

I know. She said to Tim.

What kind of dinosaurs are we going to see now.

Tim points at the steering wheel as it moves with the wheels as they turn with the road.

Hey, lookit! A ghost, a ghost! Aah!

Lex plays along.

Oh, no. It's driving.

Gennaro chuckles.

Turn in your fear at the door and join in the future, right?

Oh, God help us. We're in the hands of engineers. Dr. Malcolm said.

MAIN GATES DAY

The 1992 Ford Explorer XLTs approach the two enormous, primitive gates depicted earlier. Three fire torches BLAZING on both stone posts and two fire torches at the top. The only thing that distinguishes them between primitive and modern is the thick track that the 1992 Ford Explorer XLTs run on.

A familiar voice comes over the speaker:

During most of your tour, the appropriate information will be automatically displayed for you. Simply touch the appropriate icon.

Hey, look! Tim cried, leaping forward so that he's leaning on the driver seat of the SUV.

Then the ENORMOUS gates open wide.

The 1992 Ford Explorer XLTs speakers BLARE with a fanfare of trumpets, and the interior video screen flashes, "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Jurassic Park."

The familiar voice comes over the speaker: You are now entering the lost world of the prehistoric past, a world of mighty creatures long gone from the face of the earth, which you are privileged to see for the first time.

IN THE REAR SUV,

Dr. Malcolm looks up through the plexiglass sunroof at the enormous gate.

What do they have in there, King Kong?

MAIN GATES DAY

After the 1992 Ford Explorer XLTs drive through the open gates, the MASSIVE wooden doors close.

The SUVs then come to the fork in the road, described on the map Dr. Grant picked up earlier. The road divides into three paths; the first and third continuing the electrical pathway and the second being an Access Road.

The 1992 Ford Explorer XLTs automatically take the first one.

The vehicles then come to a wire mesh fence with the same metal bolt and strike plate and box. It has a very clear sign:

DANGER! ELECTRIFIED FENCE!

Doors Cannot Be Opened When Fence is Armed!

Are we going to hit that? Lex asked.

CONTROL ROOM DAY

Arnold PUNCHES a button on the console. The red light on the strike plate and box BUZZES to green. Then the metal bolt automatically slides out of the strike plate and box and the wire mesh fence opens, allowing the 1992 Ford Explorer XLTs to go through.

Beside him, Hammond watches the three Doctors on his own monitor, marked "Interior Monitor - Vehicle 06", which seems to be placed somewhere on the roof above the dashboard.

He PUNCHES a few buttons and the screen BLIPS to Interior Monitor - Vehicle 05, where his grandchildren are enjoying themselves.

The voice you're now hearing is Richard Kiley! Spared no expense!

IN THE PARK,

the SUVs move slowly among the foliage. The fences and retaining walls are covered with greenery and growth to heighten the illusion of moving through a real jungle.

The accident took place in a restricted area. It would not have been available to the public access. Gennaro stated - neither of the two Hammond grandchildren are listening to him.

So how can the safety of the public be called into question?

The SUVs come to the top of a low rise, where a break in the foliage gives them a view down a sloping field that is broken by a tropical river, lush and clear. The river runs fast but it is narrow. The river is almost enclosed by dense foliage on both sides.

The fences are about 7ft. tall, with the top line of the fence inclined to the inside of the paddock. They have a warning sign, "! KEEP CAR WINDOWS UP !"

The tour voice continues.

If you look to your right you will see the dome of the Jurassic Park Aviary, which is not yet finished for visitors.

IN THE FRONT SUV,

Tim sees sunlight glinting off aluminum struts in the distance.

And directly below is our Mesozoic Jungle River - where, if you are lucky, you will see a herd of the first dinosaurs on our tour, a very rare carnivore called Dilophosaurus. Keep your eyes peeled, everyone!

Tim and Lex practically SLAM up against the windows, to get a look.

Gennaro keeps talking.

The safety. That's the problem I had to answer.

Shhh! Lex hissed.

I can't see. Tim said, climbing over his sister.

What are we looking for? Gennaro asked, having not been listening to the voice.

Dilophosaurus. Tim answered.

IN THE REAR SUV,

Dr. Grant looks at his map. Dr. Sattler, hearing the voice, reacts.

Oh, shit. She said.

Dilophosaurus. Dr. Grant said.

Dr. Grant, Dr. Malcolm, and Dr. Sattler press against the windows.

DOWN NEAR THE RIVER BANK,

there are a lot of beautiful plants and vegetation, but still no sign of a herd of anything. The tour voice continues anyway.

One of the earliest carnivores, we now know Dilophosaurus is actually poisonous, spitting its venom at its prey, causing blindness and eventually paralysis, allowing the carnivore to eat at its leisure. This makes Dilophosaurus a beautiful, but deadly addition to Jurassic Park.

IN THE FRONT SUV,

Lex shifts uneasily in her seat.

Are they really poisonous, Mr. Regis?

Don't worry about it. Ed Regis said.

But are they?

Well, yes, Lex.

There's nothing there! Tim stated, disappointed.

Gennaro frowns, but is still amazed.

A poisonous dinosaur…I wonder if there's a liability issue…

We keep well away from them on the tour. Ed Regis said.

IN THE REAR SUV,

Alan…where? Dr. Sattler asked.

Damn. Dr. Grant said, HITTING the door.

ON THE ROAD,

the SUVs move on. As they roll past, we notice the headlights are on, even in the daytime.

CONTROL ROOM DAY

Arnold watches his computer screen and the video monitors at the same time, keeping an eye on the SUVs as they move through the park.

The left side still has an image of the island on it with two green cars labeled Explorer 5 and Explorer 6. Below the cars are two columns of information.

Explorer 5

X=46.9

Y=9087

Z=89765

OK

MAX 13

PWR OK

OCC 4

Explorer 6

X=46.9

Y=9087

Z=89765

OK

MAX 13

PWR OK

OCC 4

On the right side of the left map screen is a black box with the words

keys

ra t09

ra t06

ra t08

ra t11

ra t60

ra vc1

ra vc4

ra vc8

ra vc0

ra m0

ra mm0

jh m

jh 09

jh 03

jh 09

rm 09

rm 09

rm 07

rm 03

rm 88

pp09

LEVEL

B

1

2

FF

GG

HH

II

Below the image of the island is a big black button which reads

"Level G"

"Tour Surveillance"

"VIEW: TBA where2 ba chase3"

The top-right side has four tabs:

VEHICLE

TOUR

POWER

TIME

The currently showing one being the vehicle tab. Below this, it's labeled "vehicle status" and "headlights - on" Below that is a birds-eye, schematic view of a 1992 Ford Explorer XLT, with its lights on, labeled "12 mph".

Underneath this are

EXP 5

EXP 6

with green dots, signaling that they are currently in use. Next to this is a side and front schematic view of a 1992 Ford Explorer XLT labeled

"Vehicle type:

Ford Explorer"

Underneath the "VEHICLE" tab it shows six buttons.

HOLD

QUIT

NEW

NEXT

(rewind)

(fast forward)

(play) This one is currently pressed.

(stop)

Below this are four more tabs:

GLITCHES

MAPS

SYSTEM

EMERG.

The currently showing one being the glitches tab.

CLEAR - Vehicle Inspection

CLEAR - Eugeno Ramirez-mechanic

CLEAR - Muffler Bearings frozen

CLEAR - Drive Trainer- Brian Elliot

CHECK - Headlights On-positive

CLEAR - Wind Main Clutch Belt

With the end of a large cigarette holder - rather like the ones Cruella De Vil would use - Arnold TAPS against his computer screen.

Vehicle headlights are on and don't respond. Those shouldn't be running off the car batteries.

He sighs and reaches for a clipboard hanging next to his chair and jots this down.

On the clipboard we see a number of glitches like the animal-feeding program reset itself every twelve hours, not every twenty-four hours, and would not record feedings on Sundays. As a result, the staff could not accurately measure how much the animals were eating.

The physical conservation program, intended to dim lights after 10:00 p.m., only worked on alternate days of the week.

The automated fecal analysis (called Auto-Poop), designed to check for parasites in the animal stools, invariably recorded all specimens as having the parasite Oesophagostomum venulosum, although none did. The program then automatically dispensed medication into the animal's food. If the handlers dumped the medicine out of the hoppers to prevent its being dispensed, an alarm sounded which could not be turned off.

Item one fifty-one on today's glitch list. We've got all the problems of a major theme park - ride maintenance, queue control, transportation, food handling, living accommodations, trash disposal, security. And a major zoo - care of the animals; health and welfare; feeding and cleanliness; protection from insects, pests, allergies, and illnesses - maintenance of barriers; and all the rest. On top of all that, the computer's not even on its feet yet. Arnold complained.

We've been forced to delay the Jungle River Ride because of the Dilophosaurs; and the Pteratops Lodge in the aviary, because the Pteranodons are so unpredictable. These are all engineering delays.

In fact, it's all we could do to get the main attraction, Island Tour, working correctly, to get the CD-ROMs inside the cars to be controlled by the motion sensors. It's taken weeks of adjustment to get that working properly - and now the headlights on the cars are acting up! The headlights!

Hammond SHAKES his head and turns to the technician to his far right, on the other side of the room, who still has his back to them, watching a Costa Rican game show on one of his monitors, playing chess on another and drinking a Jolt cola.

His desk is a mess, old junk food, empty cups, torn out magazine pages, and an assortment of other loose items

Dennis, our lives are in your hands and you have butterfingers? Hammond asked.

The technician turns around in his chair and extends his arms in a Christ-like pose. As we get a good look at him, we get the sinking feeling that we've seen him somewhere before. And we have. Dennis Nedry is the man who accepted a suitcase full of cash in San José!

I am totally unappreciated in my time. We can run the whole park from this room, with minimal staff, for up to three days. You think that kind of automation is easy?

He takes a large SWIG of his Jolt cola.

Or cheap? You know anybody who can network eight Connection Machines and de-bug two million lines of code for what I bid this job? Because I'd sure as hell like to see them try.

I'm sorry about your financial problems. I really am. But they are your problems.

You're right, John. You're absolutely right. Nedry's voice is sarcastic as hell, and Hammond knows it.

Everything's my problem.

I will not get drawn into another financial debate with you, Dennis. I really will not.

I don't think there's been any debate. There's no debate…my mistakes…

I don't blame people for their mistakes, but I do ask that they pay for them.

Thanks, Dad. Nedry replied sarcastically, picking up a Panic Pete from his desk.

Dennis! Arnold said as he SHOVED his chair backwards.

\- - the headlights.

I'll de-bug the tour program when they get back, okay?

They keep looking at him.

Okay?! It'll eat a lot of computer cycles; parts of the system may go down for a while - - There's a finite amount of memory. We can't use it for everything - -

Joey, Blaine, Robby, Dr. Swartz, John and Dr. Ayala stand near Muldoon, who has been sitting near the video monitors as always. Muldoon turns towards them, annoyed.

Quiet!

Arnold and Nedry continue to argue.

All of you! Joey yelled.

Arnold, Nedry and everyone else fall silent: the only noise left in the room is Arnold taking a long drawn out PUFF of his cigarette.

They're coming to the Tyrannosaur Paddock. Muldoon said.

Muldoon turns toward Joey, thanking him with a smile. We get the feeling of a mutual respect between these two.

Dr. Swartz looks at Blaine, very seriously.

Tami centered the ceramic egg that Mick eventually gave her so she wouldn't miss him while he worked for the Atomic Energy Commision. Tami smoothed the egg with a pumice stone, the only one in her domicile. Tami enjoyed the egg, but Micks gift of an imported salami cemented their relationship and helped her to miss him less.

Blaine just looks at him like he's crazy.

TYRANNOSAURUS PADDOCK DAY

The two 1992 Ford Explorer XLTs drive along a high ridge and stop at the edge of the large, dense woodland that is separated from the road by a Security Moat behind a fifteen-foot fence, clearly marked with "DANGER!" signs and ominous-looking electrical post. The support beams are adorned with blue and orange flashing lights and the cables are also much thicker than the other paddocks.

The sun is falling to the west, sinking into a misty horizon. The whole landscape of Jurassic Park is bathed in soft light, with lengthening shadows.

The surface of the nearby ocean ripples in pink crescents. To the south, they can see the graceful necks of the Brachiosaurus. It is quiet, except for the soft drone of cicadas.

As they stared out at the landscape, it is possible to believe that they have really been transported millions of years back in time to a vanished world.

On the other side of the road is one of the massive mountains of Isla Nublar, namely Mount Sibo.

Tim, Lex, and Gennaro are pressed forward against the windows, eyes wide, waiting for you-know-who. Ed Regis just stares out his window, lost in thought.

It works, doesn't it? Ed Regis said.

I like to come here sometimes, in the evening. And just sit.

IN THE REAR SUV,

The voice of the radio drones on, but Dr. Grant, Dr. Sattler, and Dr. Malcolm aren't even listening anymore, dying of anticipation.

Dr. Grant climbs into the trunk, laying down on the cargo cover and looking out the window.

The mighty Tyrannosaurus arose late in the dinosaur history. Dinosaurs ruled the earth for a hundred and fifty million years, but it wasn't until the last - -

Will you turn that thing off? Dr. Grant asked.

Dr. Sattler flips a switch and they wait in silence - - except for Dr. Malcolm, who continues to look, thinking aloud.

He has his right hand in a fist.

God creates dinosaurs. He puts up one finger.

God destroys dinosaurs. He puts up another finger

God creates man. He puts up another.

Man destroys God. And another.

Man creates dinosaurs. He puts up his fifth finger.

Dinosaur - - eats man. Woman inherits the earth. Dr. Sattler said.

Both men look at her but only Dr. Grant smiles.

Hold on, we'll try to tempt the Rex. A voice said.

IN THE PADDOCK,

they hear a soft BLEATING sound. At the edge of the woodland, a small cage rises up into view, lifted on hydraulics from underground. The cage bars slide down, leaving the cage's occupant standing alone next to the fence. It is a goat, one leg chained to a stake. It looks around, confused, and bleats plaintively.

IN THE FRONT SUV,

Lex and Tim - both still pressed against the windows - look at the goat with widely different reactions.

What's going to happen to the goat?! It's going to eat the goat?! Lex cried with horror, whirling around to Ed Regis.

Tim is in heaven.

Excellent.

Gennaro looks to Lex.

What's the matter, kid, you never had lamb chops?

I happen to be a vegetarian. Lex stated, in a tone that plainly shows she isn't pleased.

IN THE REAR SUV,

Dr. Grant SHAKES his head.

T-Rex doesn't want to be fed; It wants to hunt. You can't just suppress sixty-five million years of gut instinct.

IN THE PADDOCK,

The goat waits. And waits. From the 1992 Ford Explorer XLTs, six faces watch it expectantly. The goat tugs on its chain. It walks back and forth, nervous. It BLEATS.

IN THE REAR SUV,

Dr. Grant watches, his eyes glued, his breathing becoming a little more rapid.

IN THE FRONT SUV,

Tim and Lex can't tear their eyes away,

CONTROL ROOM DAY

Look at them. Hammond said, watching the Control Room monitor, currently marked Tyrannosaur Paddock Exterior - Road 1, Zone F2, Sector 06, Camera 8D.

Pressing against the windows, so eager. They can't wait to see it. They have come for the danger.

That's what I'm afraid of. Muldoon said.

He TWIRLS some keys on his finger and watches the 1992 Ford Explorer XLTs tensely. This is the first time that visitors have toured Jurassic Park, and Muldoon shares Arnold's apprehension.

Raised in Kenya, Robert Muldoon had spent most of his life as a guide for African big-game hunters, as had his father before him. But since 1980, he had worked principally for conservation groups and zoo designers as a wildlife consultant. He had become well known; an article in the London Sunday Times had said, "What Robert Trent Jones is to golf courses, Robert Muldoon is to zoos: a designer of unsurpassed knowledge and skill."

In 1986, he had done some work for a San Francisco company that was building a private wildlife park on an island in North America. Muldoon had laid out the boundaries for different animals, defining space and habitat requirements for lions, elephants, zebras, and hippos. Identifying which animals could be kept together, and which had to be separated. At the time, it had been a fairly routine job. He had been more interested in an Indian park called TigerWorld in southern Kashmir.

Then, a year ago, he was offered a job as game warden of Jurassic Park. It coincided with a desire to leave Africa; the salary was excellent; Muldoon had taken it on for a year. He was astonished to discover the park was really a collection of genetically engineered prehistoric animals.

It was of course interesting work, but during his years in Africa, Muldoon had developed an unblinking view of animals - an unromantic view - that frequently set him at odds with the Jurassic Park management in California. In Muldoon's opinion, cloning dinosaurs in a laboratory was one thing. Maintaining them in the wild was quite another.

It was Muldoon's view that some dinosaurs were too dangerous to be kept in a park setting. In part, the danger existed because they still knew so little about the animals. For example, nobody even suspected the Dilophosaurus were poisonous until they were observed hunting indigenous rats on the island, biting the rodents and then stepping back, to wait for them to die. And even then nobody suspected the Dilophosaurus could spit until one of the handlers was almost blinded by spitting venom.

After that, Hammond had agreed to study Dilophosaurus venom, which was found to contain seven different toxic enzymes. It was also discovered that the Dilophosaurus could spit a distance of fifty feet. Since this raised the possibility that a guest in a car might be blinded, management decided to remove the poison sacs. Dr. Swartz and the other vets had tried twice, on two different animals, without success, No one knew where the poison was being secreted. And no one would ever know until an autopsy was performed on a Dilophosaurus and management would not allow one to be killed.

On top of that, the park aviary was originally intended to have a treetop lodge built high above the ground, where visitors could observe the Pteranodons at flight level. But, while the lodge was being finished, the Pteranodons were placed in the aviary to acclimate them. But that was a big mistake. It turns out the fish-hunters are territorial. They fight among themselves for territory-and they'll attack any other animal that comes into the area they've marked out. They were knocking the workmen unconscious, cutting them up pretty badly so they had to abandon the idea until a solution could be made.

Muldoon worried even more about the Velociraptors. They were instinctive hunters, and they never passed up prey. They were swift: strong runners and astonishing jumpers. They had lethal claws on all four limbs; one swipe of a forearm would disembowel a man, spilling his guts out. And they had powerful tearing jaws that ripped flesh instead of biting it. They were far more intelligent than the other dinosaurs, and they seemed to be natural cage-breakers.

Every zoo expert knew that certain animals were especially likely to get free of their cages. Some, like monkeys and elephants, could undo cage doors. Others, like wild pigs, were unusually intelligent and could lift gate fasteners with their snouts. But who would suspect that the giant armadillo was a notorious cage-breaker? Or the moose? Yet a moose was almost as skillful with its snout as an elephant with its trunk. Moose were always getting free; they had a talent for it.

And so did Velociraptors.

Raptors were at least as intelligent as chimpanzees. And, like chimpanzees, they had agile hands that enabled them to open doors and manipulate objects. They could escape with ease. And when, as Muldoon had feared, The Big One finally escaped from the paddock, it killed two construction workers and maimed a third before being recaptured by the InGen Security Division, with the help of the Emergency Response Unit. Even as they were temporarily relocating them, until their paddock was secure, a worker was killed.

Muldoon wanted guns. And he wanted good ones. Hunters knew how difficult it was to bring down a four-ton African elephant -and some of the dinosaurs weighed ten times as much. Management agreed. Now every security personnel in the InGen Security Division, whether they are part of Jurassic Park Emergency Response Unit, Jurassic Park Security, or Jurassic Park Rangers, carried a Colt M16A2.

Several Colt M16A2's and Franchi SPAS-12's are kept in a locked cabinet in the Emergency Bunker. Only Muldoon and Joey have keys to the room.

Those are the keys Muldoon is TWIRLING now.

IN THE PADDOCK,

finally, the goat - -

\- - lays down.

IN THE REAR SUV,

everyone sits back, disappointed again, Dr. Grant is unimpressed at the lack of dinosaurs.

Where is T-Rex?

Good question. Ed Regis said.

The little often announces the arrival of Rexy because she's still in the process of being taught the art of stealth.

The little one? Dr. Grant asked.

The little T-Rex. She's a juvenile, two years old, and about a third grown now. Stands eight feet high, weighs a ton and a half. The other one's a full-grown Tyrannosaur. But I don't see her at the moment.

The SUVs start up and pull forward, moving off silently, through the foliage, to continue the tour.

REST AREA DAY

A scenic area high above the rest of the park.

On one side of the road are picnic tables, an unfinished snack bar and restrooms. Behind those is a wooden dock, extending out to the river that flows underneath the rest area. Near the end of the dock is a wooden shed marked: RAFT STORAGE.

To the other side of this rest area is a view of the river as it comes in from the ocean. Behind the rest area is the vast jungle with Mt. Sibo off in the distance. A guard-rail separates visitors from the river.

Suddenly, there is the sound of something approaching. Something, an animal, CRIES in the distance.

Did you guess Dilophosaurus? Richard Kiley's voice asked.

That was actually the call of a swan. Dinosaurs shared many features with modern day birds. For instance, we now know that many theropod dinosaurs from the Jurassic Period have vocal organs just like modern birds.

The 1992 Ford Explorer XLTs come out from behind a bend and turn up into the Rest Area.

We are arriving at the fourth of seven lookouts on the tour. Your Jurassic Park tour vehicle will stop for five minutes to let you stretch your legs and enjoy a healthy snack. This is also a good time to take photographs of our animals. Next stop: The Triceratops Enclosure. Richard Kiley said.

Hey, is that bathroom working? Lex asked.

Sure. Ed Regis said.

The kids take off towards the bathroom, running across the area.

CONTROL ROOM - LATER

Hammond sits at his computer, watching the vehicles as they move through the park.

He PUNCHES a few buttons and the computer screen BLIPS back to "Interior Monitor - Vehicle 06"

Dr. Malcolm HUNCHES over to look directly at the camera.

Uh, uh, now, eventually you do plan to have dinosaurs on your dinosaur…on your, on you tour, right?

Hello?

He KNOCKS a few times on the camera

Hello, hello?

He opens his mouth and exhales on the camera

Yes?

Hammond just shakes his head.

I really hate that man.

REAR SUV DAY

Dr. Malcolm sits back down in his seat.

You see? The Dinosaurs don't obey set patterns or park schedules. It's the essence of Chaos.

Dr. Grant longingly looks out of his window, while Dr. Malcolm rattles on to Dr. Sattler.

I'm still not clear on Chaos. Wh-what does that mean?

It simply deals with unpredictability in complex systems. It's only principle is the Butterfly Effect. A butterfly can flap its wings in Peking and in Central Park you get rain instead of sunshine.

Dr. Sattler waves her hand over her head to show this information has gone right over her head.

I made a fly by, I go too fast.

Looking out of his window, Dr. Grant sees a 1992 Jeep Wrangler YJ Sahara at the far end of a field. He sits bolt upright, trying to get a better look.

Dr. Malcolm, looks for another example - -

He points to two plastic cups of water that sit in recessed holes on the dashboard.

Here. Give me a glass of water.

He dips his hand into the glass of water. He takes Dr. Sattler's hand in his own.

The car should be still, but that's okay. It's just an example. Put your hand flat like a hieroglyphic. A drop of water falls on your hand. Which way will the drop roll off? Which finger.

Thumb, I'd say.

He flicks his fingers and a drop falls on the back of Dr. Sattler's hand.

Ready? Freeze your hand. Now I'm going to do the same thing from the exact same place.

Which way will the drop roll? Over which finger? Or down your thumb? Or to the other side?

The same way.

Dr. Malcolm dips his hand into the glass of water and flicks his fingers and the drop falls between Dr. Sattler's fingers.

It changed. Why?

Because and here is the principle of tiny variations - -

the orientations of the hairs - -

Alan, listen to this. Dr. Sattler said.

\- - on your hand, the amount of blood distending in your vessels, imperfections in the skin - -

Oh, imperfections?

Microscopic - - never repeat, and vastly affect the outcome. That's what?

Unpredictability…

And even if we haven't seen it yet, I'm quite sure it's going on in this park right now.

There's definitely something out in that field, and Dr. Grant has to see it.

He jerks on the door handle and opens his door a few inches. He looks outside towards freedom, then looks around to see if anybody is watching him.

Dr. Malcolm lowers his voice, becoming more seductive now.

Life's a lot like that, isn't it? You meet someone by chance you'll never meet again, and the course of your whole future changes. It's dynamic - - it's exciting - - I think.

Dr. Grant throws the door open and bolts out of the moving SUV.

There, there see?! I'm right again! Dr. Malcolm said, pointing at the open door.

Alan?

No one could have predicted Dr. Grant would suddenly jump out of a moving vehicle!

Alan? Dr. Sattler said again.

She jumps out too and follows him into the field.

There's, uh, another example!

See? Now I'm here, talking to myself - - that's, uh, Chaos Theory! What the hell am I doing here? I'm the only one who knows what's going on.

CONTROL ROOM DAY

Alarms BLARE in the Control Room. Hammond, Muldoon, Joey, Arnold and the rest of Joey's team stare at the video monitor. Its marked Triceratops Paddock Exterior - Road 2, Zone O3, Sector 06, Camera 8C.

They stare incredulously as everyone now pour out of the SUVs and follow Dr. Grant down the hill. Ed Regis tries to restrain the kids but they chase Dr. Grant. The SUVs roll on slowly, empty, their doors hanging wide open.

Up on the central projection screen at the front of the room, it shows a schematic view of the vehicles with the doors that are open, open.

Uh - - Mr. Hammond - - Arnold asked, looking for direction.

Stop the program! Stop the program!

There you are! How many times did I tell you we needed locking mechanisms on the vehicle doors! Robby scolded.

Stopping ride vehicles and rebooting program. A man on a PA system said.

We're on. Will notify for resume

ACROSS THE ROOM,

Dennis Nedry sneaks a peek at the video monitor. It shows "vidnet - Camera 130c", staring at a metal door with 'EMBRYONIC COLD STORAGE. RESTRICTED!' written on the glass.

He looks to another monitor, which is labeled "vidnet - EAST DOCK." The monitor shows a supply ship, C-3208, moored at a wooden dock, extending out into the ocean. The aft section of the boat is loaded with equipment, separated from the rest of the ship by big cargo containers. Its cargo is being uploaded and a large group of workers is filing aboard.

Over by everyone else, they continue to CHATTER

Switch over to check.

What about the circuit integrities?

Screen says faulty sensor.

We're a full go on that.

Looks good.

Nedry has something on the desk, where no one can see it. It's a can of shaving cream.

PARK DAY

Dr. Grant, Dr. Sattler, Gennaro, Ed Regis and the kids are out in the open field. For the first time, we notice the sky is darkened rather early in the day. Tim dog's Dr. Grant's footsteps, so excited he can hardly keep his feet on the ground.

So like I was saying, there's this other book by a guy named Bakker? And he said dinosaurs died of a bunch of diseases? He definitely didn't say they turned into birds - -

Gennaro is scared as hell, following the others, but his head darting left and right.

Alan? Where are we going? You see something? Dr. Sattler asked.

Uh - - anybody else think we shouldn't be out here? Gennaro asked.

\- - And his book was a lot fatter than yours. Tim said, holding up Dinosaur Detectives and comparing the thickness.

Really? Dr. Grant sneered, offended.

Yours was fully illustrated, honey. Dr. Sattler soothed.

Anybody at all. Feel free to speak up. Gennaro said.

Lex stumbles and Dr. Grant takes her hand, to stop her from falling. She looks up at him and smiles.

Dr. Grant smiles back and tries to recover his hand, but Lex holds tight. With Tim crying "Hey, come on! Watch this!" to him, and Lex refusing to let go of him, Dr. Grant is massively uncomfortable. Dr. Sattler notices and smiles.

Dr. Grant suddenly stops everyone.

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Everybody wait here.

Dr. Grant walks off a head. A short time after, Tim follows.

Timmy, Timmy. Ed Regis said and tries to stop him.

Come back here, blanket head. Lex said.

Tim keeps walking, pushing his way through the tall grass. He emerges into a clearing, where Dr. Grant is standing with Jurassic Park's veterinarian, Dr. Gerry Harding. Dr. Harding can be recognized by his green Jurassic Park uniform. He's about fifty-seven and has graying hair.

Beside the two of them, a Triceratops, a big one, is lying on its side. It has an enormous curved shell that flanks its head, two big horns over its eyes, and a third on the end of its nose. It doesn't move, just breathes, loud and raspy, blowing up little clouds of dust with every exhalation.

Hi everybody, Don't be scared. Muldoon tranquilized her for me. She's sick. Dr. Harding said.

Dr. Grant stands next to Dr. Harding, almost in a daze.

Beautiful. Is it okay? Can I touch it?

Sure.

Dr. Grant walks next to the animal and strokes its head; Ellie, having now emerged from the grass herself, gasps in both abject delight and shock as she too moves forward to the animal.

She crouches down in front of the Triceratops.

Oh my god! She breathed in delight and begins stroking the horn.

Hey! Hey, baby!

She starts getting teary-eyed.

Hey, baby girl. Yeah.

She starts laughing.

Oh Ellie. Dr. Grant breathed, happily.

This was one of my favorite dinosaurs when I was a kid and now she's the most beautiful thing I ever saw.

Dr. Sattler laughs, then furrows her brow, noticing something, all professional curiosity now. The animal's tongue, dark purple, droops limply from its mouth.

Dr. Sattler scratches the tongue with her fingernail. A clear liquid leaks from the broken blisters.

Micro-vesicles. Bleh, That's interesting.

Dr. Grant, fascinated, wanders all the way around to the back of the animal. Dr. Harding joins Dr. Sattler and hands her his penlight.

What are her symptoms?

Imbalance, disorientation, labored breathing. Seems to happen about every six weeks or so.

Six weeks?

She takes the penlight from the veterinarian and shines it in the animal's eyes.

Lex stares, both horrified and elated, as Dr. Grant leans against the Triceratops; then, suddenly, he rises, though not by his own choice: the Triceratops taking a breath causes him to be pushed up, and then flopped back down against the animal as it releases breaths.

Are there pupillary effects from the tranquilizer? Dr. Sattler asked.

Yes, mitotic, pupils should be constricted.

These are dilated. Take a look.

They are?

He checks it out.

I'll be damned.

That's pharmacological. From local plant life.

She turns and studies the surrounding landscape. Her mind's really at work, puzzling over each piece of foliage.

Dr. Sattler walks over to a nearby plant, weeds that have little purple berries.

Is this West Indian Lilac?

Yes. We know they're toxic, but the animals don't eat them.

Are you sure?

Pretty sure.

There's only one way to be positive. I need to see some droppings.

Dr. Malcolm, now without his leather jacket, walks up to Dr. Sattler.

Dino…Dino droppings, uh, droppings?

Yeah.

She walks away, Dr. Malcolm looks on.

CONTROL ROOM DAY

Hammond and Arnold are watching the video monitors, displeased about something. Arnold is looking at one that gives them a view from the beach, looking out at the ocean. The clouds beyond are almost black with a tropical storm.

Yeah. Yeah. Yeah, got that.

Muldoon is on the phone. Then he places it to his chest, so that the person on the other end can't hear his words.

That storm center hasn't dissipated or changed course. We're going to have to cut the tour short, I'm afraid. Pick it up again tomorrow where we left off.

You're sure we have to? Hammond asked.

It's not worth taking the chance, Mr. Hammond. Blaine interrupted, before Hammond could protest any further.

Muldoon talks into the phone

Sustained winds 45 knots.

Hammond nods.

Tell them when they get back to the cars.

Muldoon said into the phone

Thanks, Steve.

Arnold makes an announcement to the others.

Ladies and gentlemen, last shuttle to the dock leaves in approximately five minutes. Drop what you are doing and leave now.

DAMN! Hammond exploded, stomping his cane on the floor in an apoplectic fit of rage.

ACROSS THE ROOM,

Nedry stares at his video monitor, watching the boat. He's on the phone with the mate, whose image he can see on the monitor. The seas around the dock are much rougher now.

We're not well-berthed here without a storm barrier! We may have to leave as soon as the last of the workers are aboard.

Nedry talks in a low voice

No, no, no. Stick to the plan. You wait till they're back from the tour.

FIELD DAY

As the weather grows darker, Dr. Sattler, Dr. Grant, Dr. Harding, and Dr. Malcolm are grouped around an enormous spoor of Triceratops excreta that stands at least waist high and is covered with BUZZING flies.

That is one big pile of shit. Dr. Malcolm breathed, removing his black sunglasses and staring at the massive pile.

Dr. Sattler has plastic gloves that reach up to her elbows, and is just withdrawing her hand from the middle of the dung.

Dr. Sattler looks to Dr. Harding.

You're right. There's no trace of lilac berries. That's so weird, though. She shows all the classic signs of Myelotoxicity,

Every six weeks - - Dr. Sattler thinks aloud.

She turns and walks out into the open field a few paces, thinking. Dr. Malcolm watches her, and looks back at the dung.

Dr. Malcolm looks to Dr. Grant.

She's, uh - - tenacious?

You have no idea.

Dr. Malcolm turns around to Dr. Sattler

You will remember to wash your hands before you eat anything!?

Dr. Grant follows her, then lifts his foot up in disgust as he steps in some of the Triceratops dung.

CONTROL ROOM DAY

Dennis Nedry is busily and surreptitiously typing a series of commands into his console.

CLEAR - Check Paddock Key = plot

CLEAR - Debug Main Phone Base

CLEAR - Check System Software v9.8

CLEAR - Communication Follow up

CLEAR - Debug Island Overview

Are all in the bottom right hand corner.

A few moments later, a big word appears underneath them, an option surrounded by a forbidding red box. "EXECUTE," it says.

PARK DAY

The skies are really foreboding now, and there's a sense of growing urgency. Dr. Sattler is by the animal, a short distance away from the group.

THUNDER rumbles as the storm overhead is about to bust loose.

Gennaro, scared of more than one thing now, puts his foot down.

Doctors, if you please - - I have to insist we get moving.

Oh, you know, if it's alright, I'd like to stay with Dr. Harding and finish with the Triceratops. Is that okay? Dr. Sattler asked.

Sure. He said, as if her question was something people asked every single day.

I've got a gas powered Jeep.

He gestures toward the nearby 1992 Jeep Wrangler YJ Sahara, JP14, it has a soft top and a four lamp-light bar.

I can drop you at the Visitor Center before I make the boat with the others.

Dr. Sattler looks to Dr. Grant.

I'll catch up with you. You can go with the others.

Are you sure?

I'll just finish. Yeah, I want to finish.

There is a lightning flash now, with a tooth-rattling THUNDERCLAP right on its heels.

Now. Gennaro said.

I'm hungry. Lex said.

You'll be able to eat in about twenty minutes. Ed Regis said.

Dr. Grant turns and follows the others, Lex right in his tracks. Dr. Sattler and Dr. Harding go back to the Triceratops, which is starting to come back to life.

As Dr. Grant reaches the 1992 Ford Explorer XLT, he turns back for one last look at Dr. Sattler. He raises his hand to wave, but she is turned the other way. Feeling silly, he drops his hand and goes into the SUV. Just as he does, Dr. Sattler turns and waves to him, but with his back turned, he misses it too.

In this way, they say goodbye.

BACK AT THE SUVS,

as the reflections of the group approach, the first raindrops fall on the windshields of the tour vehicles. They're big, fat drops, and they kick up little clouds of dust as they SMACK into the glass.

It's going to be one hell of a storm.

CONTROL ROOM DUSK

Hammond is with Ray Arnold, staring at the video screens. Hammonds monitor, currently marked Triceratops Paddock Exterior - Road 2, Zone O3, Sector 06, Camera 8C.

Let's get going. Ed Regis said.

I'm about ready for dinner. And I could do with a nice banana daiquiri. What do you say, folks? Daiquiri sound good?

He pounds the metal panel of the car.

See you back at camp. He said, and he starts running toward the first car, and climbs aboard.

A red light on the dashboard blinks. With a soft electric WHIRR, the SUVs start off.

I found a way to re-route through the program. I'm turning the cars around in the rest area loop. Arnold said.

Hammond is interrupted by a radio transmission to the Control Room. Arnold slides over and shuts off the tour monitoring. The picture on the video screen is now of the supply boat, still docked on the island shore, but is now being buffeted by heavy waves.

Hello, John. This is Captain Farrell onboard C-3208 at the East Dock. Do you read me? Over.

Reading you, Captain. Go ahead. Arnold answered.

I'm looking at the storm patterns just north of us. We've got falling barometric BPF and satellite forecasts +8 hurricane force winds by midnight. Requesting permission to leave before unloading the last three food containers.

Nedry looks up quickly, listening carefully.

That sounds prudent, Captain.

I really think we should leave the island in the next hour. Don't want to be stuck here if this chop gets much worse.

Nedry mouths the words: the next hour. He is inexplicably upset; everyone else is matter-of-fact, droning.

Hammond speaks into his headset.

Hello Captain, John Hammond, how are you tonight? I certainly don't want to imperil anyone. But can you give us one more container of food? Then we'll feel comfortable is the storm delays your return. Could you help us out here? Of course, if it looks too choppy just go, but you'd be doing us a big favor.

Well…we'll do our best, sir. We'll get one more container off. How's that?

Nedry bites his lips. Hammond thanks him and signs off and looks at Arnold.

Rotten luck, this storm. Get my grandchildren on the radio will you? I don't want them to worry about a wee bit of rain.

Arnold reaches for another headset.

ACROSS THE ROOM,

Dennis Nedry, sweat forming on his upper lip now, is now staring at his video monitor. The supply boat is still docked on the island shore, increasingly being buffeted by heavy waves. Nedry whispers sharply into the phone, arguing with the mate again, who he can see on the video monitor.

What are you talking about, leaving early? You can't leave early.

There's nothing I can do! If the Captain said we gotta go, we gotta go!

No, no, listen to me. You've got to give me time. I did a test run on this thing and it took me twenty minutes. I thought I could do it in fifteen - - you've got to give me fifteen minutes.

No promises!

I'll be there in ten.

Arnold SNAPS a button on his console.

Visitor vehicles are on their way back to the garage.

So much for our first tour. Three no-shows and one sick Triceratops.

For the first time that day, Arnold actually takes his cigarette out of his mouth and looks at him.

It could have been worse, John. A lot worse.

As he put his cigarette into his mouth Dennis Nedry stands up.

He's shaking in his shoes, but trying like hell to be casual.

Anybody wanna - - want a soda or something? Anybody want something from the machines? Or a soda or something? I'd thought I'd, uh, get somebody something. I've had only sweets and I'm gonna get something salty

He GULPS and pauses for a brief moment

Oh! I finished debugging the - - the phones. I was going to, so I, uh, I did. So I debugged the phones. And I thought m…maybe I should tell you that the system's gonna be, um…uh…compiling for eighteen to twenty minutes. So, some, uh, minor systems, they may go on or off for a while. There's nothing to worry about. It's just a simple thing.

Nedry turns, stretches one finger out to his screen, and selects an option.

"EXECUTE."

At the same time, he presses the start button on his digital stopwatch strapped to his wrist. A stopwatch flashes onto the screen and he presses the mouse again - this time with his pinky finger.

He starts to leave - - but returns when he remembers the shaving cream can. He grabs it and leaves.


	11. Chapter 10: Shutdown!

**\- - CHAPTER 10: Shutdown! - -**

* * *

PARK ROAD NIGHT

Night has completely fallen now, and the rain has started. It's a tropical storm, the rain falling in drenching sheets on the roofs and hoods of the 1992 Ford Explorer XLTs, which are making their way slowly back to the Visitor Center.

IN THE REAR SUV,

Dr. Grant and Dr. Malcolm are alone, now sitting in the front. Dr. Grant, in the driver's seat, is staring out the window, lost in his thoughts.

You got any kids?

Me? Oh, hell yeah. Three. I love 'em. I love kids. Anything at all can and does happen. Dr. Malcolm said glowing.

He takes a flask from his jacket pocket and unscrews the top. His expression darkens.

Same with wives, for that matter.

You're married?

Occasionally. Always on the lookout for the future ex-Mrs. Malcolm. Dr. Malcolm said and chuckled.

Dr. Grant looks at him like he's crazy, but Dr. Malcolm gives him an "I'm Joking" look.

FERTILIZATION LAB NIGHT

Dennis Nedry waits outside the silver door marked "DECONTAMINATION AIRLOCK", staring at the digital stopwatch on his wrist.

Three - - two - - one - -

On cue, the red light by the card slot goes out, and the the security lock panel goes dark, the door CLUNKS ajar.

HATCHERY/NURSERY NIGHT

Nedry hurries across the catwalk to the door marked "EMBRYO COLD STORAGE" "RESTRICTED!". The door leads into the Cold Storage Room.

IN THE COOLER,

he unscrews the base of the shaving cream can, revealing a series of small cylindrical slots inside. He goes to one of two cryogenically cooled, cold storage tanks and opens it.

It slides up in a cloud of white liquid-nitrogen smoke. A sign says "VIABLE EMBRYOS - - HANDLE WITH EXTREME CARE!"

He takes the embryo containers, they look like small droppers, out of the tank one by one. Their rows are labeled - - "STEGOSAURUS", "BRACHIOSAURUS", "PARASAUROLOPHUS", "TRICERATOPS", "GALLIMIMUS", "CORYTHOSAURUS" - - and puts them into the can.

He goes to the next cold storage tank and opens it.

He, again, takes the embryo containers out of the tank one by one. There rows are labeled - - "BARYONYX", "TYRANNOSAURUS", "PROCOMPSOGNATHUS", "DILOPHOSAURUS", "VELOCIRAPTOR", "METRIACANTHOSAURUS", "HERRERASAURUS", "SEGISAURUS", "PROCERATOSAURUS", "PTERANODON" - - and puts them into the can.

Then he screws the base of the can shut. Nedry leaves the cooler, closing both cold storage tanks and the entrance door behind him. Nedry walks out - - the coast is clear. Voices in the distance.

CONTROL ROOM NIGHT

Arnold is about to light a cigarette, when a BUZZING, then a rhythmic BEEPING from his computer gets his attention. He turns towards it and stares at his terminal, puzzled.

The left side has a schematic image of the Visitor Center on it with glowing green dots, symbolizing the ID door locks, turning red, then disappearing and reappearing as green, in succession. On the four sides of the Visitor Center screen appear red boxes, and the words "Lock Failure" appear inside them.

Below the schematic image of the Visitor Center is a big black button which reads

"Level 2"

"Control Room/Plan View"

"drawing number - 305pcoffintunaphooter"

The top-right side has four tabs:

VEHICLE

TOUR

POWER

TIME

The currently showing one being the vehicle tab. Below this, it's labeled "vehicle status" and "headlights - on" Below that is a birds-eye, schematic view of a 1992 Ford Explorer XLT, with its lights on, labeled "12 mph".

Underneath this are

EXP 5

EXP 6

with green dots, signaling that they are currently in use. Next to this is a side and front schematic view of a 1992 Ford Explorer XLT labeled

"Vehicle type:

Ford Explorer"

Underneath the "VEHICLE" tab it shows six buttons.

HOLD

QUIT

NEW

NEXT

(rewind)

(fast forward)

(play)

◻ (stop)

Below this are four more tabs:

GLITCHES

MAPS

SYSTEM

EMERG.

The currently showing one being the glitches tab.

CHECK - Security Shutdown

CHECK - Lock Failure

CLEAR - Check System Override = 0980

CLEAR - Backes Application = 0N0p3

CLEAR - Prepare Back Up System

CHECK - Problem Location =

The central projection screen shows the same.

What the hell?

Hammond comes up behind him, as does Joey.

What?

The door security systems are shutting down.

Well, Nedry said a few systems would go offline, didn't he? John said.

Then the glowing green dot, symbolizing the Control Room ID door lock, turns red and the door behind them shuts down. The metal bolt slides out of the strike plate and box.

VISITOR CENTER NIGHT

Grinning, Dennis Nedry walks down to the ground floor, passing the two behemoths standing in the center of the hall, and going through one of the two doors in the back.

VISITOR CENTER - CRETACEOUS CAFE NIGHT

The Cretaceous Cafe houses a buffet as well as many tables and chairs. The entire right side is glass windows and a glass door leading outside, where more tables and chairs are. The Cafe is surrounded by artwork with dinosaurs and amber.

It is located next to the Gallimimus Gift Shop, where people can buy pajamas, toys, cups, and more.

A black and white mural in the dining area behind the buffet is actually a painting that is based on Picasso's 'Guernica'. In this case, instead of people, dinosaurs are in their places and on either side of the mural are a pair of swinging stainless-steel doors, with little round windows in them. The kitchen doors.

On the wall next to the left kitchen door, is a door marked 'Authorized Personnel Only'. Nedry walks up to it and sees the door has already shut down, the metal bolt already slid out of the strike plate and box. He just SHOVES it open.

GARAGE NIGHT

The garage is a big place. The entire back wall is a corrugated steel roll-up door, allowing the vehicles to exit and, if opened during the day, sunlight to stream in.

Next to the door, the wall holds a key rack, like those seen in motels, and a laminated roster with signatures. Next to this is two rows of yellow Jurassic Park slickers with the Jurassic Park Logo on the upper left chest. One row only holds six slickers and, even though their backs are facing us, we can see name tags on the upper right chest.

From what we can see, are the names of each Jurassic Park Emergency Response Unit member. By this we can infer that on the upper left chest is the Jurassic Park Emergency Response Unit logo.

The garage itself is filled with twenty-two modified 1992 Ford Explorer XLTs, facing the open wall, twenty-four including EXP 05 and EXP 06. These would be the electric SUVs that would eventually form an endless loop, touring the park and returning to the Visitor Center.

They're all arranged in neat rows, EXP 01 with EXP 02 behind it, next to them is EXP 03 with EXP 04 behind it, etc, etc. The partially buried metal rail comes in from the outside with a loop, big enough for the SUV's to come in, turn around, and park with its front facing the opening. After this loop, it splits into twelve tracks, each running underneath each 1992 Ford Explorer XLT pair.

Next to these are thirty 1992 Jeep Wrangler YJ Saharas, including JP01 and JP02, arranged in two rows like the SUVs, each also marked with its own number.

Some 1992 Jeep Wrangler YJ Saharas are different from the others.

JP11, JP12, JP13, and JP14, have brown soft tops and four lamp-light bars.

JP09, and JP10 lack a safety bar cage and have a brown metal box wielded to both rear sides.

JP01, JP02, JP03, JP04, JP05, JP06, JP15, JP16, JP17, JP18, JP19, JP20, JP21, JP22, JP23, JP24, JP25, JP26, JP27, JP28, JP29, and JP30 remain unmodified, just having regular safety bar cages.

Next to the 1992 Jeep Wrangler YJ Saharas, there are two modified 1971 Agusta A-109A Helicopters, their tails marked JP001 and JP002. They are strapped down to flat-bed trailers, giving the ability for them to be towed.

Both of the cockpit doors have been taken off and the passenger area doors have been replaced with sliding doors. The landing gear have been taken out and replaced with skids. Inside, the middle of the three seats that are back-to-back with the cockpit seats has been taken out, allowing access from the passenger area to the cockpit.

Next to those are two Mercedes-Benz Unimog U2450's with the back end removed and a big cage installed in its place, their hoods marked U01 and U02.

JP07 and JP08 lack safety bar cages and have a brown metal box wielded to both rear sides. Their rear seating can fold up to reveal a compartment. In it, it carries Maxa Beam Flashlights, rope, flares, Electric Cattle Prods, nets, Colt M16A2s, ammunition, gasoline, and more.

All six vehicles have green and black camouflage, like the teams uniform, and are emblazoned with the Jurassic Park Emergency Response Unit logo on the doors.

Next to the vehicles is a gun rack with Colt M16A2's and ammunition.

All around the room, counters are lined with assorted knick knacks. Park brochures, night-vision goggles, emergency flares.

Nedry grabs a slicker from the wall and looks at the roster.

\- - JEEP ASSIGNMENTS - -

Jeep01-Joey Adame

Jeep02-Blaine Yokom

Jeep03-All Authorized Personnel Access

Jeep04-Edward Regis

Jeep05-All Authorized Personnel Access

Jeep06-Dr. H. Wu

Jeep07-Emergency Response Unit

Jeep08-Emergency Response Unit

Jeep09-John P. Hammond

Jeep10-R. Muldoon

Jeep11-All Authorized Personnel Access

Jeep12-dennis nedry

Jeep13-All Authorized Personnel Access

Jeep14-Gerry Harding

Jeep15-Arnold

Jeep16-All Authorized Personnel Access

Jeep17-All Authorized Personnel Access

Jeep18-All Authorized Personnel Access

Jeep19-All Authorized Personnel Access

Jeep20-All Authorized Personnel Access

Jeep21-All Authorized Personnel Access

Jeep22-All Authorized Personnel Access

Jeep23-All Authorized Personnel Access

Jeep24-All Authorized Personnel Access

Jeep25-All Authorized Personnel Access

Jeep26-All Authorized Personnel Access

Jeep27-All Authorized Personnel Access

Jeep28-All Authorized Personnel Access

Jeep29-All Authorized Personnel Access

Jeep30-All Authorized Personnel Access

Passing the neat lines of electric 1992 Ford Explorer XLTs, he goes to the gasoline-powered 1992 Jeep Wrangler YJ Saharas parked against the wall. He climbs into JP12, and turns the ignition key, starting the 1992 Jeep Wrangler YJ Sahara.

Nedry GLANCES at his watch. Four minutes from here, into the park, and three minutes straight to the East Dock? Three minutes from there back to the Control Room?

Piece of cake.

REAR SUV NIGHT

Dr. Grant and Dr. Malcolm still wait in their SUV. They don't notice, but the video screen in the middle of their front console suddenly goes black.

Dr. Malcolm continues their conversation.

By the way, Dr. Sattler - she's not like, uh, available, is she? - -

Why?

Why? Oh, I'm sorry. Are you two, uh - - are? - -

Dr. Grant nods.

I wish you the best luck.

The SUVs suddenly JERK to a stop and Dr. Grant YANKS his hands away from the steering column, immediately assuming it's his fault.

What'd I touch?!

You didn't touch anything. We've stopped.

I must've touched something. This happens all the time. It must be my fault. Machines hate me.

Machines hate you?

Yeah, they hate me.

You want to talk about this?

No.

FRONT SUV NIGHT

The 1992 Ford Explorer XLT slows, then stops.

Now what? Lex asked quietly.

Why did we stop?

Probably just a power outage or something. Ed Regis said.

I'm sure the lights'll be on in a minute.

CONTROL ROOM NIGHT

Ray Arnold stares at his terminal where it now shows the park, aghast.

The left side has an image of the island on it with shapes outlined in green, symbolizing the park fences, turning red, then disappearing and reappearing as green, in succession. On the four sides of the map screen appear red boxes, and the words "Fence Failure" appear inside them.

Below the image of the island is a big black button which reads

"! PERIMETER SHUTDOWN !"

"Quadrant/Animal Perimeter "

The top-right side has four tabs:

VEHICLE

TOUR

POWER

TIME

The currently showing one being the vehicle tab. Below this, it's labeled "vehicle status". Below that is a birds-eye, schematic view of a 1992 Ford Explorer XLT, with its lights on, labeled "0 mph" "Vehicle Stalled" "Power Failure!".

Underneath this are

EXP 5

EXP 6

with green dots, signaling that they are currently in use. Next to this is a side and front schematic view of a 1992 Ford Explorer XLT labeled

"Vehicle type:

Ford Explorer".

Underneath the "VEHICLE" tab it shows six buttons.

HOLD

QUIT

NEW

NEXT

(rewind)

(fast forward)

(play)

◻ (stop)

Below this are four more tabs:

GLITCHES

MAPS

SYSTEM

EMERG.

The currently showing one being the glitches tab.

UNARMED - Dilophosaurus Paddock

UNARMED - T. Rex Paddock

UNARMED - Triceratops Paddock

UNARMED - Velociraptor Paddock

UNARMED - Gallimimus Paddock

UNARMED - Aviary

ARMED - Reserve Paddock

UNARMED - Perimeter Fence

The central projection screen shows the same.

Woah, woah, woah, what the hell, what the hell?

What now? Hammond asked.

Fences are failing, all over the park! A few minor systems, he said!

Hammond looks to Muldoon and Joey, pissed.

Find Nedry! Check the vending machines!

Muldoon heads for the door, followed by Joey and his team. John suddenly smashes through the door.

All the security doors are open. Someone has been in the laboratory and the eggs have been disturbed!

PARK GATES NIGHT

Nedry's 1992 Jeep Wrangler YJ Sahara SPLASHES up to the giant gates that lead into Jurassic Park. Nedry slams his foot on the break of the Jeep: THRUSTING open the door, he sprints, wearing the Jurassic Park slicker. He hurries over to a small, rock-colored, metal box on the side of the cement supports.

He throws opens the soaking, slippery door. On the control panel are two words, "MANUAL OVERRIDE" and "UNLOCK"

He FLICKS the switch to UNLOCK and the gates CLICK, unlocked.

He jumps back in the Jeep and noses into the gates, shoving them open far enough to drive through.

He ROARS into the park grounds.

CONTROL ROOM NIGHT

Arnold pushes off on the floor and WHIZZES over to Nedry's master terminal in his chair. With one stroke of his arm, he brushes all the loose junk off Nedry's station - junk food, soda cans, torn out magazine pages - - and tries to work.

God, look at this workstation. He's a complete slob. Arnold cried

Muldoon comes back from the door, growing alarmed.

The fences to the Reserve Paddock aren't out, are they?

Arnold types at the workstation, his cigarette still hanging from his mouth. Information flashes across the screen.

No, they're still on.

Why the hell would he turn the other ones off?! Hammond asked.

PARK ROAD NIGHT

Back in the park, the reason is revealed. The high beams of a Jeep illuminate a huge wire mesh fence in front of us with another double-gated portal. It has a very clear sign:

DANGER! ELECTRIFIED FENCE! 10, 000 Volts!

This Door Cannot Be Opened When Fence is Armed!

A hand, pulls out a key chain. It tries one key, then another, and another. It fits. It TWISTS and unlocks the first double-door, grabs the gate with a bare hand and swings it open. No sparks fly.

Nedry runs to the second gate. He slips in the mud. He slides to the

ground, dropping the keys in a muddy pool.

CLOSE ON - Nedry's hand frantically fishing for the keychain in the muddy water. Got them!

Rain PELTS him now. Water beads on his face. Lightning flashes on the 10,000 volts warning. He grabs the fence by the bare wire, flips a latch, and shoves the door open.

Dennis Nedry runs from the fence back to his 1992 Jeep Wrangler YJ Sahara, his fat body strobed by its high beams. He jumps in the Jeep, drops it in gear, and tears off down the park road. The rain is absolutely flowing down now, the road is rapidly turning to mud.

Behind him, the open gates move recklessly in the stormy night.

DOCK NIGHT

Headlights blazing in the darkness, Nedry's Jeep skids to a stop by the dock where the C-3208 is preparing to leave. The water is very choppy.

Nedry jumps out. The mate comes to meet him. Nedry pulls the Barbasol can from his slicker and gives it to him.

Glad to see you. Were you seen?

Nah. I'm back in five minutes, they'll never know I was gone. When's the copter meeting you?

It's not. The storm's coast-to-coast, nobody could land on the water.

Nedry panics.

Shit! What's the backup? I don't like this. Maybe we should do it another time, I don't like it. I just don't like -

Shhh! I wired Dodgson, he'll have a man at the dock in Puntarenas. We should be able to make that in time.

Nedry is somewhat relieved.

Ten hours?

Yeah, now relax. I got a lot riding on this too, you know. No one's going to mess up now. Dodgson's not going to mess up. His people won't let him.

I hope Dodgson has it together with the dock.

CONTROL ROOM NIGHT

Hammond still hovers over Arnold's shoulder while he works at Nedry's terminal. Arnold MUTTERS to himself as he tries another command.

Jurassic Park, System Security Interface

Version 4.0.5, Alpha E

Ready…

access main program

The computer flashes "access: PERMISSION DENIED".

access main security

access: PERMISSION DENIED

access main program grid

The computer flashes "access: PERMISSION DENIED" once more, then the screen suddenly fills with a repeating message: "YOU DIDN'T SAY THE MAGIC WORD!" At that moment, an animated image of a cartoony Dennis Nedry appears on the other monitor, wagging its little finger disapprovingly.

"Uh, uh, uh. You didn't say the magic word! Uh, uh, uh."

Arnold is livid.

Please, Goddamnit! I hate this hacker crap!

He SMACKS the top of the monitor, furious.

Call Nedry's people in Cambridge! Hammond said.

Arnold whisks across the floor in his chair and snatches up the nearest phone. He punches for an outside line.

Phones are out too.

Where did the vehicles stop? Hammond asked.

* * *

 **Hey guys, just a comment, the Jeep Assignment list looks a lot better in GoogleDocs because I'm able to use different fonts for the different signatures.**


	12. Chapter 11: The Tyrannosaurus Rex

**\- - CHAPTER 11: The Tyrannosaurus Rex - -**

* * *

TYRANNOSAUR PADDOCK NIGHT

BAAA! The goat that was brought up from underground earlier is still tethered in the same place, BLEATING in the pouring rain.

Rain DRUMS the roofs of the 1992 Ford Explorer XLTs. The two SUVs sit still in the middle of the road. A man's form races back from the front SUV to the rear SUV.

IN THE REAR SUV,

Dr. Grant, soaking wet, gets back into the SUV and closes the door behind him. Dr. Malcolm turns to himTheir radio's out too. Mr. Regis said to stay put. Dr. Grant said.

The kids okay?

Well, I didn't ask. Why wouldn't they be?

Kids get scared.

What's to be scared about? It's just a little hiccup in the power.

I didn't say I was scared.

I didn't say you were scared.

I know.

Dr. Malcolm turns and looks out at the driving rain, and the fence that stands between them and Rexy's Paddock. He is scared.

Dr. Grant looks forward, barely able to make out the other SUV in the dark and rain. Occasionally, LIGHTNING reveals all.

IN THE FRONT SUV,

Gennaro, Ed Regis, Lex, and Tim wait, bored. The rain drums on the roof monotonously. Tim is upside-down in the front passenger seat. Lex pushes his legs up, and he swings them down.

Up and down, up and down! Tim said.

I can't believe we invited Ian Malcolm. Gennaro said quietly.

People were gettin' bloody noses - - things on your head - - aneurisms - - Tim continued, on a completely different subject now.

I think Dr. Grant is really - - smart. Lex said, a little dreamily

Now he'll write a bunch of papers, go on Larry King Live, say we're irresponsible - - Gennaro said.

Tim finds something under the seat and sits up abruptly, holding what looks like a heavy-duty pair of safety goggles. The piece that wraps around your head is thick and has a green color. The eye-pieces are yellow with two binocular-like lenses attached.

Hell of a rain. Ed Regis said.

It's really coming down.

I'm hungry. Lex said.

I know that, Lex. Ed Regis said.

But we're stuck here, sweetie. The cars run on electricity in buried cables in the road.

Stuck for how long?

Until they fix the electricity.

BOO!

Tim suddenly POPS up from in front of the seat wearing the safety goggles, spooking Lex, who hadn't seen him or been paying attention to him in the slightest.

Hey! Where did you find those things? Gennaro questioned, staring at the goggles that Tim is now holding.

In a box under my seat. Tim replied, holding them up and looking at them, not entirely sure as to what they are.

Are they heavy?

Yeah.

Then they're expensive. Put them back.

Let the kid use them. Ed Regis said.

Gennaro leans back and closes his eyes. Tim ignores him and climbs into the back seat. Lex SMACKS Tim with her hat as he crawls by.

Don't scare me.

Tim ignores her too, climbing into the trunk, onto the cargo cover.

Tim stares out the back window. He can feel the goggles pressing heavily on his head. He reaches for a strange knob near his ear.

There is a brief phosphorescent flare, and then, in shades of electronic green and black, he can see the 1992 Ford Explorer XLT behind, with Dr. Grant and Dr. Malcolm inside.

Oh, cool! Night vision!

As Tim watches, the door of the rear 1992 Ford Explorer XLT opens, and a hand reaches out, holding an empty canteen out to catch some rain water.

IN THE REAR SUV,

Dr. Grant pulls the canteen back in, closes the door, and takes a drink. He and Dr. Malcolm wait.

IN THE FRONT SUV,

Tim turns to look at the foliage at the side of the road. Through the goggles, the foliage is a bright electronic green, and beyond he can see the thick cables of the fence.

It would be amazing to see a Tyrannosaurus Rex with these night-vision goggles. A real thrill. Maybe the Tyrannosaurus Rex will come to the fence and look over at them. Tim wonders if its eyes would glow in the dark when he sees them. That would be neat.

He continues to scans the foliage, but sees nothing. Certainly nothing as big as a Tyrannosaurus Rex. He begins to wonder if the Tyrannosaurs come out at night. Are they nocturnal animals? Tim isn't sure if he had ever read that. He has the feeling that Tyrannosaurs are all-weather, day or night animals. The time of day doesn't matter to a Tyrannosaurus Rex. The rain continues to pour.

Listening to the sound of the rain, Tim feels himself growing sleepy. He YAWNS, and turns to look at the palm trees on the left side of the road, and is startled by a sudden THUMP as the bottom cable of the metal post SHAKES. He SWINGS to look out the back just in time to catch a glimpse of a dark shape as it swiftly crosses the road between the two cars, barely backlit by the rear SUVs headlights.

Jesus?!

What? Ed Regis asked.

It was huge, it was big as the car - -

Was it the Tyrannosaur? Ed Regis asked.

I don't think so. It was in the road.

But you didn't see it? Ed Regis asked.

No.

Tim feels that he had missed seeing the animal, whatever it was. But he continues to stare out of the back window with the goggles. He swings his legs - - but suddenly stops. He feels something.

He pulls off the goggles and turns back. He moves into the back seat between Ed Regis and Lex, who is tapping her hat on her shoulder; he reaches forward and stills her hand.

BMBB!

BMBB!

BMBB!

Can you feel that? Tim inquired, now slightly scared.

Lex doesn't answer. Neither does Ed Regis.

Tim leans over to the front passenger seat and looks at the two plastic cups of water that sit in the recessed holes on the dashboard. As he watches, the water in the glasses vibrate, making concentric circles - -

\- - then it stops - -

\- - and then it vibrates again. Rhythmically.

Like from footsteps.

BMBB!

BMBB!

BMBB!

What…what is that? Lex asked.

Gennaro's eyes BLINK open, and he stares, scared shitless, into the rear-view mirror. It faintly TREMBLES.

M-Maybe it's the power trying to come back on. Gennaro said, not entirely convinced.

Tim jumps into the back seat and puts the goggles on again.

What is that? Lex asked again.

Tim turns, clambering back onto the cargo cover, and looks out the side window. He can see the area where the goat is tethered.

Or was tethered! The chain holding it swings from a bent stake, but the goat is gone!

Where's the goat? Lex asked.

Almost as if nature's laughing at them, gloating in it's victory in proving Dr. Ian Malcolm right - -

BANG!

They all jump, and Lex SCREAMS as something hits the plexiglass sunroof of the 1992 Ford Explorer XLT, hard. They look up - -

\- - And see a bloody, disembodied goat leg.

Jesus, Oh Jesus. Gennaro said.

Tim whips around to look out the side window again. His mouth pops open, but no sound comes out. Through the goggles, he sees an animal claw, a huge one, gripping the cables of the "electrified" fence. The hand slips off, VIBRATING the cable.

Tim whips the goggles off and presses forward, against the window. He looks up, up, then cranes his head back further, to look out the sunroof. Past the goat's leg, he can see - -

\- - Rexy! It stands maybe thirteen feet high, twelve meters long from nose to tail, with an enormous, boxlike head that must be five feet long by itself.

The remains of the goat hang out of the Tyrannosaurus Rex's mouth. It tilts its head back and SWALLOWS the animal in one big gulp.

Gennaro can't even speak and he starts SHAKING uncontrollably. His hand CLAWS for the door handle, he shoulders it open, and takes off, out of the SUV. Ed Regis sees this, makes a decision, and follows suit. He climbs into the front passenger seating, SCRAMBLING out through the open door, ducking his head in the rain.

Lex begins freaking out.

He left us! He left us alone! Dr. Grant! Dr. Grant! He left us! He left us! Lex screamed loudly, panicking madly, her eyes wide, her face pale.

Ed Regis just turns and runs in the opposite direction from the Tyrannosaurus Rex, disappearing into the woods. The door to the SUV hangs open; the paneling is getting wet.

ON THE ROAD,

Gennaro runs away, as fast as he can, right past the second SUV, towards a bamboo outhouse, with a thatch roof, twenty or thirty yards away.

He reaches it, ducks inside, and pulls the door after him - -

\- - but there's no latch, just a round hole in the unfinished door. Gennaro backs into a stall, frantic.

IN THE REAR SUV,

Dr. Grant and Dr. Malcolm turn in the direction Gennaro went.

Where does he think he's going? Dr. Grant asked, oblivious to the events at hand.

When you gotta go, you gotta go. Dr. Malcolm said.

A sudden noise alerts Dr. Malcolm to the electric fence. He looks the other way, out the passenger window. As he watches, the fence EERILY CREAKS, the cables SNAPPING free from the posts. What is that all about? - -

IN THE FRONT SUV,

Lex looks out the back window, to the rear SUV.

Dr. Grant? Lex breathed, horrified.

Dr. Grant now turns and watches as, ahead of them, the "DANGER!" sign SMACKS down on the hood of the first 1992 Ford Explorer XLT. The entire fence is coming down, the posts collapsing, the cables SNAPPING and SWINGING in the wind as - -

\- - the Tyrannosaurus Rex LUNGES at the last cable, RIPPING its way through the fence.

They watch in horror as the Tyrannosaurus Rex steps over the "Security" moat and the ruined barrier and into the middle of the park road. It just stands there for a moment, as if adjusting to its new surroundings, as if planning it's next move - swinging its head from one vehicle to the other.

Then it releases a FEROCIOUS ROAR!

Boy, do I hate being right all the time. Dr. Malcolm said.

Keep absolutely still - - it's vision's based on movement! Dr. Grant said in a quivery whisper.

You're sure?!

Dr. Grant pauses.

Apparently.

He slowly slides the brochure to Dr. Malcolm.

The Tyrannosaurus Rex turns and strides quickly towards them. It circles, slowly, bending over to look in at them through the window.

Dr. Grant and Dr. Malcolm sit trembling in the front seats, watching as the giant legs stride past their windows.

IN THE FRONT SUV,

Lex pulls the cargo cover back and starts rummaging around in the back cargo area, looking for something, anything. She pushes aside several park brochures and finds a black, metal case and opens it. We don't get a view inside but she pulls out a Maxa Beam Flashlight.

ON THE ROAD,

The front SUV lights up from within as Lex switches on the Maxa Beam Flashlight.

The dinosaur raises its head, momentarily nudging it against the SUV, causing it to shake. Rexy turns slowly from the second SUV to the first, its attention is aroused by the light. Making a decision, it strides over to the first vehicle, FAST.

Turn the light off, turn the light off. Dr. Grant whispered.

IN THE FRONT SUV,

Turn the light off! Turn the light off! Tim begged as he frantically tries to get the Maxa Beam Flashlight off. Seeing the Tyrannosaurus Rex coming toward the SUV he puts the light down onto the seat.

Unaware that the source of the light is inside the SUV, the Tyrannosaurus Rex walks right to the front door and peers out into the jungle in front of the SUV.

Tim quietly leaps into the front seat; reaching out into the rain for the open door handle. He grabs it and SLAMS the door shut with a THUMP.

The head of the Tyrannosaurus Rex SNAPS in the direction of the door.

Rexy bends down and begins sniffing the SUV. Then it looks in through the side window. Lex freezes as Rexy bends down and peers right in through her window. She's eye-to-eye with the thing for a second, the dinosaur's giant, yellowing eye is only slightly smaller than the entire pane of glass.

She takes the Maxa Beam Flashlight and slowly puts the light in Rexy's eye. It's pupil dilates. Then Lex slowly faces the beam of light elsewhere. The pupil enlarges again.

The dinosaur raises its head up, above the SUV and lets out another ferocious ROAR. The kids cover their ears and Tim screams.

SEE!?

Then Rexy looks back into the SUV and both kids leap backwards, to the other side of the SUV, in fear.

The Tyrannosaurus Rex pulls away slightly, then reaches down and BUMPS the SUV with its snout, rocking it.

Lex SCREAMS, loudly - louder than she had ever screamed before in her life - and she drops the Maxa Beam Flashlight. Tim takes his chance - wrestling with his sister over the Maxa Beam Flashlight

Turn-turn it off, Lex! Turn it off!

I'm sorry - - I'm sorry - -

Where is the button then?

I don't know, I don't know. I'm sorry - -

Why did you do this?

I don't know! I'm sorry!

He finds the button and switches off the Maxa Beam Flashlight.

The kids look up, through the sunroof, as the head goes higher, and higher, and higher, and then Rexy turns, looks straight down at them through the sunroof, opens its mouth wide and - -

\- - ROARS!

The windows RATTLE, Lex SCREAMS and drops the Maxa Beam Flashlight, the light goes on again, and Rexy strikes.

SMASH! The thing's head hits the plexiglass sunroof, knocking the whole roof right out of the frame of the SUV and down into the vehicle. The bubble falls down over the kids like a shield, trapping them, and the animal lowers it's whole head into the SUV, lunging down, through the hole, SNAPPING at them; it's breath SNORTS on the plastic; it's tongue SLAPS wetly.

The plexiglass holds tough and protects Tim and Lex, even as it pins them to the seats. The Tyrannosaurus Rex continues to push down, and the glass GROANS, crack lines racing across it.

Tim, whose feet are caught above him, pushes back, only an inch of glass between him and the dinosaur's teeth.

IN THE REAR SUV,

Dr. Grant and Dr. Malcolm watch in horror as the dinosaur claws at the side of the vehicle with one of its powerful thigh legs.

It pushes, starting to tip the SUV over.

IN THE FRONT SUV,

the glass windows SHATTER, the kids are thrown to the side, and the 1992 Ford Explorer XLT tilts.

Frustrated that it's not going to be able to get at the occupants of the SUV from the top, the Tyrannosaurus Rex tries a different tactic; Rexy pulls her head out of the SUV.

Tim and Lex have a half-instant of relief. Rexy bends down and SLAMS its head against the SUV, rolling it up on its side, then its roof.

Tim and Lex TUMBLE around, gasping, landing back onto the plexiglass sunroof, SHATTERING it into big pieces. The park brochures FLY everywhere, the black, metal case FLIPS AROUND in the trunk, the night-vision goggles and Maxa Beam Flashlight FALL and BREAK.

ON THE ROAD,

Rexy towers over the SUV. Like a dog, it pins the SUV down by putting one massive foot on the chassis front. Rexy tears at the undercarriage with its jaws.

Biting at anything it can get a hold of, it rips the rear axle free, tosses it aside, and bites into the back-left tire and begins tugging on it.

It pulls the tire free from the muddy, yellow rim and the tube ruptures with a pitiful POP, startling the poor animal.

Rexy ROARS, the rubber tube hanging from it's mouth. The roar is a victory roar, almost as if Rexy is claiming the SUV as its own.

As it roars, the weight of the massive three toed foot begins crushing the 1992 Ford Explorer XLT from the front to the back.

Tim and Lex are trapped inside the rapidly flattening SUV. As the frame continues to buckle, they crawl toward the shattered rear window, the SUV collapsing behind them. A tidal wave of mud and rain water OOZE through the shattered windows into what little space there is left.

Tim is ahead, nearing the back window, when there is a CRUNCH and the back seats come down, pinning him.

The Tyrannosaurus Rex backs up, dragging the 1992 Ford Explorer XLT, SWINGING it left and right across the ground. It seems ready to fling it over the edge.

IN THE REAR SUV,

Dr. Grant looks around, climbs over the driver seat, into the passenger seats. He pulls the cargo cover back and tears apart the back area, searching - and finally finds the metal case. He opens it, and we get our first view inside. There are four flares, a Maxa Beam Flashlight, and a fire extinguisher.

He grabs a flare.

Dr. Grant gets out of his SUV. He's holding the flare in one hand, which he pulls the top off of. Bright flames shoot out the end of it.

Hey! Hey! Over here!

The Tyrannosaurus Rex looks at him and ROARS! The flare GLEAMS in it's eyes.

Dr. Grant waves the flare slowly in front of him from side to side. The Tyrannosaurus Rex follows his moving arm, eyes LOCKED on the flare. Dr. Grant looks over to the wall, and tosses the flare over the edge of the barrier. Rexy lunges after it - -

Unclear with Dr. Grant's plan, Dr. Malcolm leaps out of the SUV and tries to scare up the Tyrannosaurus Rex's attention with his own newly lit flare. He begins to wave it at the animal. Dr. Grant sees him - -

Ian! Freeze!

Dr. Malcolm inches back slowly, then takes off, running for his life down the road, trying to lure Rexy away. It works too well, as Rexy sees the movement. It whirls and takes off after Dr. Malcolm, fast. He runs to the bamboo outhouse Gennaro went into earlier.

Get the kids!

Get rid of the flare!

Get the kids!

Get rid of the flare!

Dr. Malcolm throws the flare away, but it's too late. The Tyrannosaurus Rex is now in hot pursuit of him. Dr. Malcolm runs for his life towards the bathroom Gennaro hid in, just steps ahead of the Tyrannosaurus Rex.

IN THE RESTROOM,

Gennaro is still cowering in a stall. POUNDING FOOTSTEPS APPROACH!

Hail Mary, full of grace, the lord be - -

LOUDER POUNDING, THE WALLS BEGIN TO VIBRATE!

He sees the Tyrannosaurus Rex coming, through the latch's hole, and SCREAMS, slamming the door of the stall shut. The Tyrannosaurus Rexes' head EXPLODES into the bathroom building.

Dr. Malcolm is knocked down and buried under the collapsing roof. The rest of the bathroom collapses, leaving Gennaro exposed, seated on the toilet. The rain causes him to rub his eyes. The Tyrannosaurus Rex stares at him for a moment, curious.

Gennaro sits there on the toilet in the pouring rain, SHIVERING from fear.

Rexy looks at him as he tries to stay still, but he can't stop SHIVERING.

Then it leans its head back.

NO! NO!

Rexy bites down on his upper-body and YANKS him off the toilet.

Rexy vigorously lifts Gennaro into the air, violently flailing him around and around and around. His screams immediately die out with a sickening CRUNCH and a SQUELCH. His body flails as every bone in the body breaks.

ON THE ROAD,

Tim! Lex! Dr. Grant said as he kneels down next to the crushed 1992 Ford Explorer XLTs side.

Dr. Grant! Dr. Grant! Lex said.

He lays on the muddy ground, looking inside, and sees Lex staring up at him, conscious, her face covered in mud.

Are you okay? Can you move?

Dr. Grant called into the SUV.

Tim! Are you okay?

I'm stuck. The seat's got my feet!

Tim, I'll come back for you. I'll get Lex out first.

He reaches a hand underneath the flipped SUV and fishes under, finds Lex's hand, drags her out. He quickly checks her for broken bones.

Are you okay? Good girl.

Dr. Grant tries to find Tim.

Tim? Tim?

Lex, staring over his shoulder, lets out a BLOOD-CURDLING SCREAM. Dr. Grant whirls, covering her mouth at the same time.

Shhh! Don't move! It can't see us if we don't move.

Lex looks at him like he's crazy, but freezes. They wait.

BMBB! A big Tyrannosaurus Rex foot smacks down in front of them, sending mud SQUELCHING in all directions, as the dinosaur approaches the SUV again.

It leans down, right past them, and SNIFFS the SUV, ragged bits of flesh and clothing hanging from its teeth.

Not finding anything, the dinosaur swings its head away, SNORTING loudly through its nose. Dr. Grant's fedora flies off his head. Still, he doesn't move.

The Tyrannosaurus Rex's breath SMATTERS mud, water and blood from their glass-created wounds across the faces of Dr. Grant and Lex, who both kneel stock still.

Rexy walks to the back of the SUV. It bends down.

WHAP! The SUV spins as it's pushed from behind by Rexy. Dr. Grant and Lex are pushed in front of it, helpless. They scramble around on their knees, trying to keep ahead of the SUV, which Rexy is now pushing even closer to the edge of the barrier.

Dr. Grant and Lex crawl quickly, but the SUV is moving faster, catching up on them.

INSIDE THE SUV,

Tim awakens and SCREAMS. He tries to unwedge himself. A thin trickle of blood runs down his forehead. He's jammed between the crushed roof and the rear passenger seat. He can't free himself!

ON THE ROAD,

The Tyrannosaurus Rex looms over Lex and Dr. Grant, who are trapped between the SUV and the sixty foot drop.

INSIDE THE SUV,

Rexy bends down and sees Tim, who backs away, furiously, but there's almost no room to move in there. Rexy opens its mouth wide and stretches its tongue into the SUV.

Tim screams and kicks as the tongue tries to wrap around him. But it fails, and withdraws from the SUV.

ON THE ROAD,

the Tyrannosaurus Rex still tries to get to Dr. Grant and Lex, pushing the SUV, spinning on its roof. Dr. Grant and Lex scramble, trying to avoid being caught by the Tyrannosaurus Rex and crushed by the SUV.

The SUV now only leaves a foot between it and the ruined barrier.

This way! Dr. Grant said.

The Tyrannosaurus Rex spins the SUV, the back of the SUV almost crushes them against the barrier - -

Get back!

They move, as Rexy continues to move the SUV towards the edge. Dr. Grant finally gets on the ruined barrier, Lex follows.

Timmy! Timmy! Lex screamed.

The Tyrannosaurus Rex ROARS in frustration. It bends down for one final lunge at the SUV.

Dr. Grant sees it coming. He grabs one of the dangling fence cables on the other side of the barrier, as the SUV's grille CRASHES against the concrete, sending the two of them rocking .

Grab a hold of me!

She wraps her arms around his neck. He scrambles to the edge of the ruined barrier, and starts to climb down.

Over the barrier, there is a sharp precipice, representing a fifty or sixty foot drop.

BARRIER NIGHT

The cable is slick with rain, and it's all Dr. Grant can do to hang on as he and Lex slide rapidly down. Above them, the vehicle is now teetering over the edge, threatening to drop right on top of them if they don't hurry. Tim hangs halfway out of the SUV, unable to get out further.

Dr. Grant GASPS, as Lex has unwittingly started to choke him as she holds on for dear life, screaming wildly.

Lex, Lex, You're choking me!

The SUV GROANS, nearly halfway over the edge now. The back of the SUV tilts up as the front tilts over the edge. Rexy BENDS down and grabs onto the rear with its mouth.

Tim, in the SUV, is tilted high, everything swinging crazily, loud metal rending. He sees the trunks of the palm trees sliding downward past him - moving sideways through the air - he glimpses the ground very far below - the hot roar of the Tyrannosaurus Rex - the blazing eye - the tops of the palm trees - - as the SUV is released.

And then, a METALLIC SCRAPING SHRIEK, and Tim's stomach heaves in the moment before the world becomes totally black, and silent.

OUTSIDE,

Tim and the 1992 Ford Explorer XLT SAIL INTO SPACE! Tim SCREAMS! The SUV falls, SHOOTING back downwards.

Timmy! Lex screamed again.

With a BANG and a CRUNCH of metal, the SUV plunges sideways into the leafy top of a tree in the paddock, resting in its upper branches.

Dr. Grant and Lex stare up at the wreck in the tree. Tim can't be seen. The Tyrannosaurus Rex GROWLS.

The Tyrannosaurus Rex stares down at them, but they're safely out of its reach. It ROARS once more, in a final fit of frustration, turns - -

JUNGLE NIGHT

Shivering, Ed Regis gets to his feet, and wipes the cold mud off his face and hands.

Regis touches his face, rubbing it with his finger, and feels swollen flesh on the side of his mouth. It is funny, but it doesn't hurt at all. Then he realizes the swollen flesh is a leech growing fat with blood as it sucks his lips. It is practically in his mouth.

Shivering with nausea, Regis pulls the leech away, feeling it tear from the flesh of his lips, feeling the gush of warm blood in his mouth. He spits, and FLINGS it with disgust into the forest. He sees another leech on his forearm, and pulled it off, leaving a dark bloody streak behind. Jesus, he is probably covered with them.

That fall down the hillside. These jungle hills are full of leeches. So are the dark rocky crevices. What did the workmen say? The leeches crawl up your underwear. They like dark warm places. They liked to crawl right up your - -

As he crawls out from the boulders he is already formulating the next step, already figuring out how he will handle things from this point.

Ed Regis wipes the cold mud off his face and hands, the evidence that he had been hiding. He isn't embarrassed that he had been hiding, but now he has to take charge. He scrambles back up toward the road, but when he emerges from the foliage, he has a moment of disorientation. He doesn't see the cars at all. He is somehow at the bottom of the hill. The 1992 Ford Explorer XLTs must be at the top.

He starts walking up the hill, back toward the SUVs. It is very quiet. His feet splash in the muddy puddles.

Maybe Rexy is still hanging around. Here he is, already at the bottom of the hill. That much closer to home. And it is so quiet. Spooky, it is so quiet. Ed Regis turns around, and starts walking back toward the camp.

JUNGLE NIGHT - LATER

At the bottom of the hill, Ed Regis digs in his pants and pulls out another leech. He SCREAMS.

As soon as he has done so, he knows he's made a mistake. He stands rigid, unmoving. The forest around him has become deadly silent. The steady background drone of cicadas and frogs had ceased abruptly. There is only the faint rustle of leaves, and the whine of the wind..

Ed Regis presses up against the trunk of the nearest tree, hugging it. He doesn't move at all. The forest remains silent. Then, from somewhere very near, he hears a soft SNORTING exhalation, hardly louder than the wind.

There is another shadow, superimposed on the others, but not moving: a strong curved neck, and a square head.

The exhalation comes again.

He hears a crack as a branch SNAPS, and into the path steps a Tyrannosaurus Rex. It is the juvenile: about eight feet tall, and it moves with the clumsy gait of a young animal, almost like a puppy.

The juvenile Tyrannosaurus SHUFFLES down the path, stopping with every step to SNIFF the air before moving on. It passes the tree where Ed Regis is hiding, and gives no indication that it has seen him. Regis's body relaxes slightly. Regis turns his head, trying to watch the Tyrannosaurus on the far side of the tree.

The Tyrannosaurus is now out of view down the road. Regis starts to relax, releasing his grip on the tree. But the jungle remains silent. Regis remains close to the tree trunk for another half a minute.

Then the sounds of the forest return: the first tentative croak of a tree frog, the buzz of one cicada, and then the full chorus. Regis steps away from the tree, shaking his shoulders, releasing the tension.

He walks into the middle of the road, looking in the direction of the departed Tyrannosaur.

The attack comes from the left! The juvenile ROARS as it swings its head forward, knocking Regis flat to the ground. He yells and scrambles to his feet, but the Tyrannosaurus pounces, and it pins him with its hind leg.

He is sitting up in the path, SHOUTING at the dinosaur and WAVING his hands at it, as if he can scare it off. The young dinosaur seems perplexed by the sounds and movement coming from its tiny prey. The juvenile bends its head over, SNIFFING curiously, and Regis pounded on the snout with his fists.

You don't want to hurt Mr. Regis. Go away. Ed's your friend. Back off! Get away! Back off! Go on, back off! Regis shouted at the top of his lungs, and the dinosaur backs away, allowing Regis to get to his feet.

Yeah! You heard me! Back off! Get away!

As he moves away from the dinosaur, the juvenile continued to stare curiously at the odd, noisy little animal before it, but when Regis has gone a few paces, it lunges and knocks him down again.

It's playing with him.

Hey! Regis shouted as he falls, but the juvenile does not pursue him, allowing him to get to his feet. He jumps to his feet, and continues backing away.

You stupid- back! Back! You heard me- back! He shouted like a lion tamer.

The juvenile ROARS, but it does not attack, and Regis now edges toward the trees and high foliage to the right. In another few steps he will be in hiding.

Back! You! Back! Regis shouted, and then, at the last moment the juvenile pounces, and knocks Regis flat on his back.

Cut that out! Regis yelled, and the juvenile ducks his head, and Regis begins to scream. No words, just a high-pitched scream!

The scream cuts off abruptly, and when the juvenile lifts his head, there's ragged flesh in his jaws.

CONTROL ROOM NIGHT

John Hammond is livid.

I will kill Nedry. I will kill him.

Muldoon, Joey, Blaine, Robby, Dr. Swartz, John and Dr. Ayala burst through the door.

Well? Hammond asked.

There's no sign of him anywhere.

Ray Arnold's cigarette is practically burning his lips, down to almost nothing in his mouth. Hammond hovers over Nedry's computer terminal, which is a mass of incomprehensible commands that scroll by quickly as he futilely examines each one of them.

Muldoon paces. Dr. Sattler stares at Arnold in amazement.

Are we getting anywhere with these procedures of yours? I mean, what's hanging us up?

I ran a key check on every stroke Nedry entered today. It's all pretty standard stuff, until this one - -

Dr. Sattler joins the group at the computer.

What one?

He points to his computer screen, to a specific series of commands. The others crowded over his shoulder and stare at the screen.

"Keycheck /space - O. Keycheck off. Safety - O." He's turning the safety systems off. He doesn't want anybody to see what he's about to do. Now look at this next entry, it's the kicker. "Wht_rbt. obj" Whatever it did, it did it all. But with keycheck off, the computer didn't file the keystrokes. Only way to find them now is to search the computer's lines of code one by one.

How many lines of code are there? Dr. Sattler asked.

Ray takes a PUFF of his cigarette and lets out the smoke.

Uh - - about two million.

Two million - - great. That would help.

Hammond is staring downwards at the desk, the bald patch - which is beginning to appear on his head - GLEAMING with sweat.

Joey. Hammond said, turning to him.

\- - I wonder if perhaps you would be good enough to take your team and bring back my grandchildren?

Joey doesn't even need a second to decide.

Sure. Joey said and he and the rest of the team head for the door.

I'm going with them. Dr. Sattler said.

They head for the door. Hammond turns, staring out the windows at the back of the Control Room. He's gone pale, and he's sweating, wrapped up in a million thoughts. Behind him, Ray Arnold's voice calls to him, but he doesn't hear it.

John - - John - -

Hammond leans on his cane, and for the first time he looks like he's actually using it.

John!

Hammond turns, finally hearing him.

I can't get Jurassic Park back online without Dennis Nedry.

GARAGE NIGHT

The six quickly go downstairs into the restaurant. Joey goes over and opens the door and the seven go through.

Joey isn't really worried about the fences going down. Most of the dinosaurs have been in their paddocks for nine months or more, and they had brushed up against the fences more than once, with notable results. Joey knows how quickly animals learn to avoid shock stimuli. You can train a laboratory pigeon with just two or three stimulation events. So it was unlikely the dinosaurs would now approach the fences.

Joey is more concerned about what the people in the SUVs would do. He doesn't want them getting out of the 1992 Ford Explorer XLTs, because once the power comes back on, the cars will start moving again, whether the people are inside them or not. They might be left behind. Of course, in the rain it's unlikely they would leave the cars. But, still…you never know…

They reach the garage, grab the slicker that belongs to them and hurry toward the 1992 Jeep Wrangler YJ Saharas.

Joey, Robby, and John climbed into JP07 and Blaine, Dr. Swartz, Dr. Ayala and Dr. Sattler climbed into JP08.

Joey and Blaine, who are in the driver seats, turn the ignition keys and start the 1992 Jeep Wrangler YJ Sahara's.

* * *

 **Hey guys, one thing. The backdoor name Wht_rbt. obj shouldn't have a space, but the site kept deleting it and only leaving obj, so…**


	13. Chapter 12: Nedry & The Nice Dinosaur

**\- - CHAPTER 12: Nedry & The Nice Dinosaur - -**

* * *

PARK ROAD NIGHT

As the rain continues to pour down, a gas-powered 1992 Jeep Wrangler YJ Sahara ROARS down another park road, catching air before THUMPING back down; the wipers WHIRR quickly, left, right, left, right.

IN THE JEEP,

Nedry can barely see through the windshield. He's driving as fast as possible, checking his watch every few seconds.

He leans forward, squinting to see through the windshield, wiping off the condensation with his free hand. A fork in the road RUSHES into view. He jumps on the brakes - - to late! The Jeep is going much too fast. It slides, Nedry losing control of the wheels. The 1992 Jeep Wrangler YJ Sahara careens right into a signpost.

Shit!

He throws the door open and hurries to the fallen sign: "To Main Compound".

He props it up - the directional arrow swings hopelessly on a nail. He clenches his jaws and GROWLS. He points it to the left and looks that way, then moves it to the right and looks that way, then angrily spins it.

Soaked and pissed, Nedry stomps back to his Jeep.

Although he doesn't look too convinced, he drops the Jeep in gear and speeds off to the right.

Dennis Nedry drives the 1992 Jeep Wrangler YJ Sahara as fast as he can in the treacherous conditions. He MUTTERS to himself, shaking his head.

Shoulda been back by now - - shoulda been back - -

He hauls it around a corner and looks down, checking his watch. When he looks back up, his eyes go wide and he gives a GASP of shock.

There's a white wooden guard rail fence, right in front of him. He stands on the brakes as hard as he can. The 1992 Jeep Wrangler YJ Sahara fishtails, skidding out of control in the mud towards the fence.

Nedry hauls the wheel hard to the side to try to control the skid, but it's too late. At the speed he's travelling, and with the road being as muddy as it is, the 1992 Jeep Wrangler YJ Sahara just SLIPS across the road, SMASHES through the fence, and SKIDS off the road, going halfway over the muddied embankment.

Goddamnit!

Nedry doesn't need anymore delays. At this point, he has his job on the line.

He drops the Jeep in reverse and hits the gas. The wheels spin, sending mud flying everywhere, but the 1992 Jeep Wrangler YJ Sahara goes nowhere, its stuck on an exposed tree root.

Nedry can't believe it. Frustrated, he gets out of the 1992 Jeep Wrangler YJ Sahara. He stops suddenly - he can see another park road, down the sloping embankment, about twenty feet below.

There's a large, rock arch at the end of the bottom of the embankment. Near the arch is a sign. Nedry leans forward excitedly to get a better look. It reads "TO EAST DOCK/MAIN COMPOUND." He scrambles to the front of the 1992 Jeep Wrangler YJ Sahara; a river is GUSHING underneath his feet.

ON THE HILLSIDE,

Nedry CRANKS a winch, its coil on the front end of the 1992 Jeep Wrangler YJ Sahara.

Nedry mumbles to himself.

No problem. Winch this sucker off the thing - - tie it to a thing - - pull it down the thing - - and pull it back up.

He loses his balance and slips on the river - falling back on his rear. He slides down the muddy embankment, across the road below. Pissed, he gets to his knees and searches for his glasses.

Where are my glasses? I can't see without them. Wait…I can afford new ones.

He stands and grabs the winch, and goes to a sturdy-looking tree on the other side, in the jungle.

You can make it!

From the distance, there is a soft HOOTING sound. There's some movement in the bushes - Nedry looks around for the source of the sound and movement. He doesn't find it but farther into the jungle is the fencing of a paddock. He nervously checks his watch and goes back to the winch, but faster.

No problem - - pop this thing right down - -

The HOOTING comes again and Nedry turns - again, nothing.

A figure ducks around the tree and pops out on the other side, HOOTING playfully.

Nedry looks around one side of the tree - nothing. It pops up on the other side, HOOTING again. And Nedry looks again. Nothing. It seems like a friendly game of hide-and-seek. But Nedry begins to get rattled.

That's nice. Gotta go. I'm getting out of here. C'mon you can make it!

He secures the winch and, using the winch line to make his way back to the Jeep, starts across the road, back up the embankment. He freezes, as he feels something behind him. He turns around slowly and sees:

A Dilophosaurus. It stands only about four feet high, its spotted like an owl, and has a brilliant colored, twin, red curving crests running along the top of the head from the eyes to the nose, making a V shape above the head. It doesn't look very dangerous. In fact, It's kind of cute.

Oh. Uh - - nice boy. Nice boy. Okay. Run along. I don't have anything for you! Go on! Go home! Dinner time! Are you hungry? They'll feed you! Go, boy. Girl. Whatever.

It stands up, SNIFFING at the air.

I thought you were one of your big brothers. You're not so bad. You're not so bad. Nedry said.

The Dilophosaurus just stares at Nedry as he pulls up his slicker hood, tilting its head curiously.

What do you want!? You want food!? Look at me! I just fell down a hill! I'm soakin' wet! I don't have any food! I have no food on me! I have nothing on me! Nedry said to the dinosaur.

Nedry looks around on the ground and finds a stick. He picks it up.

Play fetch? Play fetch? Look, see? See nice juicy stick!

The Dilophosaurus looks at the stick.

See stick? Yeah, look, look, stick? Look, stick! Stick, stupid! Fetch the stick, boy!

He chucks it over the thing. He throws it as far as he can. The Dilophosaurus gets into the spirit of the game, but not the object, and watches the stick fly into the bushes. It turns its attention back on Nedry.

Ah, Lame brain! No wonder you're extinct.

He shakes his head and starts back towards the 1992 Jeep Wrangler YJ Sahara, muttering to himself.

Walnut brain…extinct kangaroo…hope I run you over on the way back down - -

He's near the top when the Dilophosaurus HOOTS again. Nedry turns around and it's behind him.

The animal HISSES. A brightly colored fan around its neck flares wildly, two bulbous sacs on either side of its neck inflate. It rears its head back - -

\- - and it SPITS!

SPLAT! A big glob of something wet and black SMACKS into the middle of Nedry's chest. He reaches down and touches the goo that's dribbling down his slicker.

That's disgusting!

SPLAT! Another glob of goo SMACKS into the headlight, right next to Nedry's head.

A look of confusion crosses his face. He lifts his right hand, the one that he touched the spit with, and looks at it strangely, flexing it.

Nedry climbs to the top and reaches the open door. He gives a final glance at the dinosaur…

POW! This time the lugie hits Nedry right smack in the eyes! He SCREAMS and rubs it away, frantically, because it hurts, like hell.

Nedry begins clawing at his eyes, in excruciating pain. He pulls his hands away, starting to hyperventilate. He flails his arms in front of him, blinking a mile a minute, but blinded.

He staggers forward, to try to get into the 1992 Jeep Wrangler YJ Sahara. He gets to the door, but SMACKS his head on the door frame as he tries blindly to enter the car, and collapses into the mud.

Nedry gets to his feet again and staggers in the general direction of the 1992 Jeep Wrangler YJ Sahara. He reaches the open door and gropes his way in. He SLAMS the door shut behind him.

There is another HOOT. From inside the 1992 Jeep Wrangler YJ Sahara.

Nedry turns and SCREAMS. Another Dilophosaurus is right there, in the passenger's seat. It HISSES louder than the other, its crest fans angrily, vibrating, reaching a crescendo - -

\- - and the thing pounces, SLAMMING Nedry back against the driver's window. As Nedry lets out an ear-splitting shriek and the car horn BLARES - -


	14. Chapter 13: Tim

**\- - CHAPTER 13: Tim - -**

* * *

PARK GROUNDS NIGHT

The rain has stopped. Dr. Grant and Lex are in the Security Moat. Like it or not, they're in the park now, and are surrounded by concrete on both sides, except for a ladder that's carved into the concrete, which leads up into the paddock. They're both pretty beaten up, and Dr. Grant's face is covered in blood.

He's bends over a fast stream of water that's GUSHING from a big metal culvert, SPLASHING water on his face, rinsing the blood off and trying to bring himself to.

Poor Lex is scared as hell. She stands behind Dr. Grant, ramrod straight, her breath coming in short, desperate GASPS. Her eyes are wide, and she doesn't look like she can move.

As Dr. Grant gets rid of the blood, his injury doesn't look so bad, just a gash on his forehead.

He turns and looks up to the tree the 1992 Ford Explorer XLT fell in. It's stuck there, side down in the thickest top branches.

Lex's GASPS are getting louder. She's terrified.

Hey, come on, don't - - don't - - don't - - just - - just - - stop, stop. Dr. Grant said.

He touches her, but it's awfully awkward, more of a pat on the head than anything strong or reassured.

But she responds to the contact, hurling herself forward and throwing her arms tightly around his waist. She clamps there, holding on for dear life, SOBBING.

Lex, you gotta be quiet, please. Stop it. Shhhhh.

This seems to quiet her.

\- - Because if we make too much noise, it's going to hear us and come back.

Lex bursts out crying again, a WAILING scream, nearly hysterical now. Dr. Grant holds her, no idea what to do. He turns and looks up at the tree above.

Timmy?! Timmy! Dr. Grant said in a whispered shout.

He hears a CRACKING sound. He looks up to the tree again. Slowly, very slowly, the SUV up-ends. The big green grille and the front headlights nose over, swinging down, and then the 1992 Ford Explorer XLT free falls, gaining momentum as it rushes down, slamming against another branch.

Dr. Grant looks down at Lex, who is sitting in the river of rainwater that was created in the Security Moat, its water probably draining into the ground by a drain somewhere farther off.

Dad - - Dad - -

Shhh - - I'm right here, Lex!

She doesn't pay attention.

Lex, listen!

She looks up at him.

Right here! I'm going to look after you, but I have to go help your brother, so I want you to stay here and wait for me, okay?

He left us! HE LEFT US! Lex breathed.

Dr. Grant takes her, hard, by the shoulder and gives a small smile.

But that's not what I'm going to do. Okay?!

She nods.

Stay here! He said and heads off to the concrete ladder. She CLAMBERS into the culvert.

TREE - NIGHT

Dr. Grant takes a deep breath, grabs hold of the first branch, and starts his long climb. Fortunately, it's a good climbing tree, its branches thick and regularly spaced, almost like a staircase.

Dr. Grant moves at a good pace. He reaches the SUV's level, on the driver's side, five or six feet to one side of it.

The SUV's in really rough shape. It's much thinner thatn it use to be, its nose completely smashed in, small branches stick out of multiple openings, the front wheels driven solidly into a thick branch. They are what hold it in place.

Tim? Tim?

No reply. Dr. Grant comes up to the SUV and opens the door.

Tim?

Now, he gets a reply, though it's not verbal. Tim is huddled on the floor on the passenger side, frightened, hugging his knees to his chest.

Tim's head, dishevelled, bruised, littered with physical wounds and tear and blood-streaked, looks sadly up at him. His voice is barely audible.

I threw up.

Oh. Oh, that's okay. Listen, give me your hand.

Tim doesn't move as Dr. Grant holds out a hand.

I promise I won't tell anybody you threw up. Just give me your hand, okay?

He reaches out again. Tim reaches too, but they're still about a foot apart. Dr. Grant grabs hold of the steering wheel, to pull himself further in.

On the branch, the front wheels turn, losing a bit of their grip on the thick branch they're resting on.

Tim and Dr. Grant grab hands. Dr. Grant holds on to him, getting an arm securely around his waist. They climb down. They stop on a branch below the SUV.

Okay, that's not so bad, uh, Tim?

Yes it is.

It's just like coming out of a tree house. Did your dad ever build you a treehouse, Timmy?

No.

Me too. Dr. Grant noted.

Seeing Tim looking down, he lowers himself so that he is face to face with the boy.

Okay. Well, the main thing about climbing is never, never look down, never.

This is impossible. How am I going…I can't make it. This is…it's about fifty feet.

So I'm going to help you with your foot.

What if the wheels fall?

The SUV GROANS forward on the branch, which SAGS in their direction. They look up. The SUV begins to SHIFT dramatically towards them.

Oh, no! GO, Tim, go! Go!

They climb down, as fast as they can, as the big branch that is supporting the SUV CREAKS, ready to give way any second.

Faster Tim! Faster!

The branch SNAPS! Disintegrates, really, and the SUV falls straight at them, smashing through branches and leaves as it plunges downwards.

Dr. Grant and Tim let go of the branch they're on and fall, THUDDING into another branch a few feet down. Tim cries out, Dr. Grant THROWS himself over him, clutches him tight, and closes his eyes tightly as the SUV SMACKS hard into the branch they just vacated. And miraculously it holds…but for how long?

They catch their breath for a moment, before a terrifying sound hits their ears; CRACK!

Dr. Grant and Tim are half climbing, half falling down the tree now, slipping on the resin-covered branches, just trying like hell to get out of the way.

Above, the branch CRACKS, wood splintering. The SUV SHIFTS again. Dr. Grant looks up.

CREEE - - POW! The second branch breaks, and now the SUV SMASHES and CRASHES through a network of thinner branches, headed right for them. It hits open space and goes into free fall.

Dr. Grant turns, and puts up his arms in defense - -

\- - and the SUV stops, SLAMMING into a thick branch just above him.

Dr. Grant looks up, eyeball to eyeball with the dented grille, bent inward like an evil mouth that's grinning at them, cracked headlights for glaring eyes. Oil drips on Dr. Grant's face.

The new branch starts to CREAK.

Dr. Grant and Tim basically fall down the rest of the tree, the SUV SNAPS the branch, BASHING its way down the tree, right behind them. They jump the last six or seven feet and hit the ground, hard.

Dr. Grant grabs Tim and rolls with him, just as the SUV SMASHES into the earth, nose first, with a loud metallic CRASH, standing upright that way. There's a sudden hot burst of electrical sparks that STING their skin, SPUTTERING and SIZZLING on the wet ground around them.

They look up in relief, but the damn thing is still heading for them, now tipping over, falling straight at them, and there's no way they have time to get out of the way this time, so Dr. Grant just balls himself up on top of Tim to try to protect him and - -

\- - CRASH!

Dr. Grant, amazingly unhurt, looks up confused?

They're inside the SUV again, saved by the holed sunroof.

Well…we're back…in the car…again. Tim breathed.

Well, at least you're not in the tree.


	15. Chapter 14: Lex

**\- - CHAPTER 14: Lex - -**

* * *

CULVERT - NIGHT

Lex is still in the culvert, curled up, terrified, rocking back and forth, slowly BANGING her head repeatedly against the wall of the pipe.

Dr. Grant is at the mouth of the culvert, carefully studying the rinky-dink map of the park he picked up during the slide show.

Okay - - okay - -

He's trying to get his bearings from the crude, cartoon-like drawing on the map, but it's tough.

He looks up, picking a direction, and shoves the map in his pocket decisively.

He looks back in at Lex.

Lex, you're going to have to get out of there. Hiding isn't a rational solution; we have to improve our situation.

She doesn't move. Dr. Grant looks at Tim.

Tim's out here.

He picks Tim up.

He's okay.

Still nothing. Dr. Grant tries a new tactic - - he starts to walk away, toward the concrete ladder.

'Course you could just wait in there while we go back and get help.

Tim follows Dr. Grant

That's a good idea.

You'll probably be safe enough on your own - -

I doubt it. Tim said.

Maybe - - it's hard to say.

Liar! You said you wouldn't leave!

I'm trying to use psychology to get you out of the drain, you know!

She just stares at him like he's nuts. Tim shakes his head at Dr. Grant, as if to say "nice try." Dr. Grant calms his tone.

Alright. We're just going to walk back home. Together.

He walks over to Lex at the culvert and sits across from her.

But we can't walk back the way we came on the road. What we have is a free-range T-Rex on the road. There's fences on either side. And if we meet the Rex between here and the Main Compound, we'd - - have problems.

Lex covers her ears. Dr. Grant tries to calm her.

He's probably staked out the road as a feeding ground. But what this means, what this means, is that this whole paddock is empty. It's safe.

It's safe? Lex asked.

It's safe.

It's safe.

Go and that's the way we're going to go. What do you say?

Alright.

He's spoken calmly and confidently, so Lex crawls out of the culvert and stands next to him.

Good girl.

He kisses her hand as he helps her crawl out of the culvert.

Tim and Lex nod, and he starts off toward the concrete ladder. They trail behind him.

Might be kind of slow, but it can't be more than three or four miles. I'd hoped the Rex finished feeding by now, but let's not kid ourselves. Did you know a carnivore can eat up to 25% of its body weight in about one sitting, so he's probably just ready to move on to the main course by now - -

He stops in the middle of the sentence, noticing he's alone. He turns around. Now both kids have scampered all the way back into the culvert, terrified.


	16. Chapter 15: In The Park

**\- - CHAPTER 15: In The Park - -**

* * *

PARK GROUND NIGHT

Somewhere in the park, laced by low fog, Dr. Grant, Tim and Lex walk.

I think we can navigate by the numbers on the motion sensors. Dr. Grant said.

The motion sensor tracking systems are green boxes set about four feet off the ground. Some are freestanding; most are attached to trees. None of them are working, because apparently the power is still off. Each sensor box has a glass lens mounted in the center, and a painted code number beneath that. Up ahead, in the mist-streaked moonlight, Dr. Grant can see a box marked T/N/04.

Huge trees loom on all sides. In the moonlight, a low mist clings to the ground, curling around the roots of the trees. It's beautiful, but it makes walking treacherous. And Dr. Grant was watching the sensors.

They seem to be numbered in descending order. He passes T/N/03, and T/N/02. Eventually they reach T/N/01. He had hoped this would coincide with a boundary for the Tyrannosaur Paddock, but it was just another box in the middle of the woods. The next box after that is marked T/S/01, followed by T/S/02. Dr. Grant realizes the numbers must be arranged geographically around a central point, like a compass. They were going from north to south, so the numbers got smaller as they approached the center, then got larger again.

He looks down at Tim.

Tim smiles, and stumbles over vines in the mist. He gets quickly to his feet. They walked on for a while.

They walked in silence for a while, passing T/S/03 and T/S/04.

They continued on, past T/S/05 and T/S/06. There is the rumble of thunder in the distance. The storm has moved to the south. There is very little sound in the jungle except for the drone of cicadas and the soft croaking of tree frogs.

Are we going to walk all night? Tim asked.

I don't think I can. We'll have to stop, at least for a few hours.

Where are we going to stop? Tim asked, immediately.

Dr. Grant is wondering the same thing. They need someplace really safe.

I'm going to climb a tree and have a look around. Dr. Grant said.

HIGH IN THE BRANCHES,

he has a good view of the jungle, the tops of the trees extending away to his left and right. They're surprisingly near the edge of the jungle - directly ahead, the trees end before an electrified fence and a concrete moat. Then what looks like the dark strip of an Access Road, leading to a flat rectangle of a roof. The roof is barely above ground level, but it's there.

Beyond that, more jungle in what he assumes is the Dilophosaurus Paddock. In the distance, more trees.

Somewhere he hears the BELLOWING of a dinosaur, but it's far away.

He comes back down and leads them to the moat. The fence is immediately on the other side. It's a fifteen-foot fence, clearly marked with "DANGER!" signs and ominous-looking electrical post. The support beams are adorned with blue and orange flashing lights, currently not flashing, and the cables are also much thicker than the other paddocks. It

seems to STRETCH far above them in the moonlight.

Tim looked up at the fence doubtfully.

Okay with the fence, Timmy? Dr. Grant asked.

Tim eyes it. Nods hesitantly.

SECURITY MOAT NIGHT

It's freezing. Lex said.

They are once again standing Tim's-ankle-deep in smelly water at the bottom of the deep concrete moat. Then they had all climbed down into the moat, and now Dr. Grant is looking for a way out.

In the moonlight, they can see floating lumps on the surface. Dr. Grant moves along the moat, looking at the concrete wall on the far side.

Eww. Lex said, pointing to the water.

It won't hurt you, Lex. Dr. Grant said.

He finally finds the place where the concrete had been shaped into a ladder.

Let's go, kids.

They climb the ladder to the concrete barrier and start to climb the fence. Lex climbs easily. Tim climbs tentatively. A dinosaur ROARS in the distance. Tim's foot loses its grip.

Tim hangs for a moment, held only by his straining hands.

All three stop. Wait. Tim regains his balance. Slowly, they proceed

up and over.

Once they're down, it takes only a few minutes to cross the below - grade Access Road to the maintenance building off to the right. They passed two motion sensors, and Dr. Grant notices with some uneasiness that the sensors are still not working, nor are the lights. More than two hours have passed since the power first went out, and it's not yet restored.

Somewhere in the distance, they hear Rexy ROAR.

Is he around here? Lex asked.

No, we're in another section of park from him. Dr. Grant said.

MAINTENANCE BUILDING NIGHT

They slide down a grassy embankment and moved toward the concrete building. In the darkness it's forbidding, bunker - like.

What is this place? Tim asked.

It's safe. Dr. Grant said, hoping it was true.

The entrance gate is large enough to drive a truck through. It's fitted with heavy bars.

Inside, they can see the building is an open shed, with piles of equipment.

The gate is locked with a heavy padlock. As Dr. Grant is examining it, Tim slipped sideways between the bars.

Come on, you guys.

Lex follows him.

I think you can do it, Dr. Grant.

She's right; it's a tight squeeze, but Dr. Grant is able to ease his body between the bars and get into the shed.

Once inside, he can see it's some kind of a maintenance building, with stacks of supplies. On the wall he sees a gray metal box and a stenciled sign: T-REX MAINTENANCE BLDG (04).

He opens the box and sees a telephone, but when he lifts the receiver he hears only HISSING static. Apparently the phones aren't working either.

He turns to the kids.

You two stay right there. I'm going to see if there's anything useful in here.

He walks to the back of the shed. He pushes past five-gallon containers of herbicide, tree-pruning equipment, spare tires for a Jeep, coils of cyclone fencing, hundred-pound fertilizer bags, stacks of brown ceramic insulators, empty motor-oil cans, work lights and cables.

Bags of cement, lengths of copper pipe, green mesh…and two plastic oars hung on clips on the concrete wall.

Dr. Grant's eyes light up with an idea. They have at least eight miles to go to get back to the Visitor Center. If they could take a raft along the river, they would make much faster progress than going overland.

Poking among the junk, Dr. Grant finds no raft. But he does find a set of plans, rolled up and speckled with mold from humidity, stuck back in a metal cabinet on the wall. He goes back to where the kids are and spreads the plans on the floor, brushing away a big spider.

What are those for? Tim asked

I found oars back there. And where there are oars…

There's a boat! Tim cried, excited.

Dr. Grant looked at the plans for a long time. They were detailed topographical charts for the main area of the island, where they now were.

According to this, the river they had seen earlier flowed southward…right through the aviary…twisted east to go around the southern side of the inland mountain…turning around and coming back west and on to the Velociraptor Paddock…within a half-mile of the Safari Lodge. He flips back through the pages. How to get to the river?

According to the plans, following the Access Road and turning right at the first fork should take them to the river.

Hey, look at this. Tim said.

He held out a metal case to Dr. Grant.

Opening it, Dr. Grant found a compressed-air pistol and a cloth belt that held darts. There were six darts in all, each as thick as his finger. Labeled MORO-709.

Good Work, Tim.

He SLUNG the belt around his shoulder, and stuck the gun in his khaki pants.

Is it a tranquilizer gun?

I'd say so.

ACCESS ROAD NIGHT

They start down the road. Dr. Grant carries the oars on his shoulder.

Are you sure there's a raft down here? Lex said,

Probably. Dr. Grant said.

When they reach the fork in the road they take the right. Instead of following the road, they head off into the jungle.

REST AREA NIGHT

Within minutes, they find themselves close by the Rest Area.

The kids excitedly RUSH past the picnic tables, the unfinished snack bar and the restrooms, to the wooden dock.

Dr. Grant goes to the wooden shed and UNLATCHES the door and looks inside. He sees a half-dozen orange life vests hanging on the wall, several rolls of wire-mesh fencing, some coils of rope, and two big, yellow, rubber cubes sitting on the floor. The cubes are strapped tight with flat rubber belts. Rafts.

Dr. Grant pulls one of the cubes out onto the dock. It's surprisingly heavy. He free's the straps, found the inflation cylinder.

With a LOUD HISS, the rubber begins to expand uncontrollably, jerking and jumping like a wild marionette. Then, with a whopping HISS-WHAP! it pops fully open on the dock: a large bright yellow rubber raft.

It FLOPS into the water with a loud SPLASH. Dr. Grant ties the boat up to the dock, and returns to the shed to take out two life preservers.

Here put these on. He said, handing the kids their life preservers.

Tim and Lex climb in. Dr. Grant gets in and pushes off with his oars.

The small disturbance causes the cicadas to ROAR. The raft drifts out into the lagoon. Dr. Grant fixes his oars into the oarlocks.

He surveys the river.

Looks pretty calm.

THUMP. The raft stops moving. They're aground. Lex looks overboard. She reaches in about elbow deep.

Dr. Grant carefully stands and puts the oars in the water. He pushes with all his might. There is a long scraping sound of the raft against the mud floor. But it moves. And the raft goes into deep enough water.

A general sigh of relief as they gently float downstream.

A WIDE AREA OF THE RIVER -

Dr. Grant energetically works the oars.

Tim lets her hand trail in the water.

I'll row, Dr. Grant.

No.

But he's sweating and takes a moment to rest. Tim looks down at his

hand in the water. It still trails.

Hey, we're still moving.

Dr. Grant looks into the water. He's right.

There's a current. Dr. Grant noted.

He lays back against the rubber gunwales, closes his eyes. The two

kids look at him.

You can't sleep. Lex said.

I'm not sleeping…yet.

Dr. Grant opens one eye and looks up at the moon. He sighs and takes up the oars again. He rows powerfully with the current.


	17. Chapter 16: Racing With The Rex

**\- - CHAPTER 16: Racing With The Rex - -**

* * *

PARK ROAD NIGHT

Drops of water SPLAT on a big fern. Light swims in the little puddle. In the sky above, clouds hurry by, intermittently revealing a half-obscured moon.

JP07, in the lead, and JP08, in the rear, race down the park road.

Nobody speaks, they just stare ahead grimly, wondering what they're about to find.

There they are! Joey said.

They round a corner and come to the top of the hill, where the attack took place. The 1992 Jeep Wrangler YJ Saharas skid to a stop and everyone jumps out.

One of the 1992 Ford Explorer XLTs is gone, the other stands untouched, both front doors hanging open.

The road is a rutted, muddy mess. All around it, pieces of an SUV lay damaged; CRACKED pieces of the sunroof, the small piece of red roofing that covered the trunk is CRUSHED, muddy park brochures are SCATTERED about, the black, metal case is UPENDED with its contents spilled everywhere. The bamboo outhouse is a pile of rubble.

Oh, God. Where's the other car?! Alan?! Dr. Sattler asked as the team open up the rear seatings and each pull out a Maxa Beam Flashlight and their own guns.

Joey and Blaine pull out their 1992 M24 Sniper Rifles.

Joey CLANGS open a metal box, revealing two rows of tranquilizer darts. A yellow tag screams:

WARNING! Veterinary Tranquilizers Contain Concentrated Nerve Agents! USE EXTREME CAUTION!

Joey and Blaine load their 1992 M24 Sniper Rifles and COCK them.

They pull out their 1992 Beretta 92 Brigadiers, load them and SHOVE them into their holsters. At the same time Robby, Dr. Swartz, John, and Dr. Ayala load their Colt M16A2s.

Each team member checks their Electric Cattle Prods and set off.

Dr. Sattler runs to the empty 1992 Ford Explorer XLT. The team follows, looking around for any hidden danger. In the distance, the ROAR of the Tyrannosaurus Rex ECHOES.

AT THE EXPLORER,

Dr. Sattler leans in and looks around. Nobody's there, the only thing that's out of place is a black lid in the trunk. Dr. Sattler WHIRLS around, catching sight of the remains of the restroom. She runs to it.

AT THE WRECKAGE,

Dr. Sattler comes over to where the stall was, looking around.

Behind her, Blaine lifts up a part of the torn thatch roof.

I think this was Mr. Gennaro. Blaine said.

I think this was too. Dr. Sattler breathed, disgusted, as she pulls away from what she's looking at.

They hear a MOANING sound from somewhere in the wreckage of the restroom building. They rush over to it. Dr. Sattler THROWS pieces of bamboo aside, as she uncovers the body underneath

Dr. Malcolm lies on his back, semiconscious among the twisted bamboo and thatch.

It's Dr. Malcolm! Blaine said.

He shines his Maxa Beam Flashlight along the length of Dr. Malcolm's body. His shirt is soaked with blood, but his right leg is even worse. The right ankle is bent outward at a strange angle from his leg, the pants flattened, soaked with blood.

Dr. Malcolm's belt has been twisted around his thigh.

He's put a tourniquet on! Dr. Malcolm! Dr. Malcolm?! Dr. Ayala said as she begins feeling his pulse.

Dr. Malcolm GROANS as she touches him, groggy. Then he suddenly comes to.

Remind me to thank John for a lovely weekend. He said with all the sarcasm he can muster in his current state.

Another ROAR comes, but even closer now; Dr. Sattler and the team FLICK their Maxa Beam Flashlights in the direction of the roar. They look at each other

I think she's ahead of us. Blaine said.

She could be anywhere. With the fences out, she can go in and out of any paddock she likes. Joey said.

Can we chance moving him? Dr. Ayala asked.

The Tyrannosaurus Rex ROARS again. But even closer!

Dr. Malcolm, fully conscious, leans up on his elbow, his eyes wide.

Please - - chance it.

Dr. Swartz and Dr. Ayala lay Dr. Malcolm as carefully as possible in the back of JP08.

Where are the kids? John asked.

Dr. Sattler looks around.

Lex! Tim!

She turns and looks back at the empty road. She's on the verge of tears, but is fighting them back.

Dr. Sattler, I've seen a lot of animal attacks here. People just disappear. No blood, no trace. That's the way it happens. Joey said.

No, no, no!

She walks to the edge of the road, her eyes following the deep ruts the 1992 Ford Explorer XLT made when it almost went over the edge. The team gets ready to leave.

Dr. Sattler, come one! You're putting yourself and my team at risk! Joey urged.

Dr. Sattler PLODS over the remains of several park brochures, from the first 1992 Ford Explorer XLT, that lay scattered in the mud.

Another ROAR echoes.

She reaches the ruined barrier and looks into the paddock. The light reflects off something, and then, she spots it.

The other car!

CLEARING NIGHT

The teams Maxa Beam Flashlight beams spray light by the base of the tree.

Dr. Grant! Joey said.

Alan! Dr. Sattler said.

They find the wrecked 1992 Ford Explorer XLT. The SUV, smashed, battered and utterly ruined, lay in the position it had fallen earlier. Blaine and Joey peer inside, looking for anything.

Do you see anything? Joey asked.

I don't know.

The Tyrannosaurus Rex ROARS again, closer still.

Dr. Sattler nervously SCRAMBLES to the other side of the SUV and looks in.

Alan?!

They're not here. Blaine said.

Dr. Sattler desperately searches the ground for any signs of Dr. Grant. She WHIRLS around, her Maxa Beam Flashlight shining desperately from the tree to the SUV and then back to the tree. Then, her Maxa Beam Flashlight illuminates the footprints on the ground.

They're alive! Thank god! Dr. Sattler breathed.

PARK ROAD NIGHT

Dr. Malcolm, laid out in the back of the 1992 Jeep Wrangler YJ Sahara, feels something strange. His eyes FLUTTER open; he BLINKS, and then stares down at one of the massive Tyrannosaur footprints in the road. It's filled with water.

The water in the puddle vibrates, making concentric circles - -

\- - then it stops - -

\- - and then it vibrates again. Rhythmically.

Dr. Malcolm's eyes widen. He looks around, frantically.

Uh - - anybody? Anybody hear that?

CLEARING NIGHT

Dr. Sattler is still looking around, to the teams chagrin. Her Maxa Beam Flashlight falls on three sets of footprints in the mud.

They're alive! Thank god! Dr. Sattler breathed.

With her Maxa Beam Flashlight, she follows the trail the footprints made. They lead into the jungle and disappear.

Dr. Sattler, as much as I want to go after them, Rexy's Paddock is miles wide and miles long - we could walk past them fifty times and not know - we'll have to go back to the Visitor Center and get help. Joey said.

PARK ROAD NIGHT

Dr. Malcolm's staring, wide-eyed, at the rings in the water, which are getting bigger now.

It's a - - an impact tremor is what it is, it, uh - -

BMBB!

BMBB!

I'm fairly alarmed here!

The team comes up, by a concrete ladder, further down the barrier, excited.

Gotta move, gotta get out of here. Let's go - we gotta go, we gotta get out of here, right now! Go, go! Let's hurry, let's get out of here!

They stop talking. The BOOMING is louder now, and faster. Much faster. They dare to look back over their shoulders.

The group gets into the 1992 Jeep Wrangler YJ Saharas, Joey and Blaine in the driver seats.

Move now! Let's go, let's go, right now, right now!

With an almighty CRACK, the trees part and Rexy SMASHES out of the jungle foliage, bursts onto the road, and runs straight at them, moving at least thirty miles an hour.

GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! Dr. Malcolm screamed

Blaine fumbles for the keys, turns the 1992 Jeep Wrangler YJ Sahara over, and SLAMS it into gear. He drops the clutch, hits the gas, and both 1992 Jeep Wrangler YJ Saharas tear ass out of there.

But the 1992 Jeep Wrangler YJ Saharas are slow to work through the first few gears. Terrified, Blaine dares to look down, to the side view mirror, which tells him "Objects In Mirror Are Closer Than They Appear."

And they sure are! The Tyrannosaurus Rex is still gaining on the slowly accelerating 1992 Jeep Wrangler YJ Saharas. All eight of them stare back at Rexy in terror - -

Faster, faster! Dr. Sattler screamed.

Must go faster, it's getting closer - must go faster! Dr. Malcolm screamed

Shit! Shit! Dr. Sattler screamed

Must go faster, go, go. Open it up, 5th gear, 5th gear! Here it comes! Stand on it! Fifth - stand on it, 5th gear, go! Dr. Malcolm said.

\- - which means they don't see the massive, fallen tree, at least the size and width of a humpback whale, right in front of them, blocking the path of the road. Joey looks back first, and SHOUTS - -

DOWN!

\- - everyone ducks.

The windshields hit the branch and SHATTER, sending glass flying everywhere, as the 1992 Jeep Wrangler YJ Saharas fly ahead, really picking up speed now.

The Tyrannosaurus Rex just runs right through the branch, SMASHING it entirely.

They're bounced around pretty badly. Dr. Malcolm is knocked into the front, and in doing so, knocks the gear shift into neutral. The engine RACES, the Tyrannosaurus Rex closes in on the rear 1992 Jeep Wrangler YJ Sahara - -

The dinosaur makes a lunge for the 1992 Jeep Wrangler YJ Sahara and CRUNCHES into the left rear quarter panel - -

The Tyrannosaurus comes up next to the Jeep. It brings its head down, smashing at the side of the Jeep.

MUST GO FASTER! Robby hollered, in the front passenger seat, ducking to avoid the head as it swings back up.

Faster, faster! Dr. Sattler said.

\- - but Dr. Malcolm is on the stick, slowing down the lead 1992 Jeep Wrangler YJ Sahara.

Get off the stick! Joey finally screamed.

John pulls Dr. Malcolm back and Joey SLAMS it back into gear and guns it.

Joey looks into the mirror. Rexy isn't going to give up her meal that easy.

You want to play, Rexy? Well, come on then!

Joey slams his foot on the pedal, the Jeep speeds up, and Rexy finally stops, no longer being able to keep up. It ROARS in anger at the two Jeeps.

The drive is silent for a few moments, everyone scared out of their wits.

Think they'll have that on the tour? Dr. Malcolm asked.


	18. Chapter 17: The Aviary

**\- - CHAPTER 17: The Aviary - -**

* * *

RIVER NIGHT

The jungle river becomes narrower. The banks close in on both sides until the trees and foliage overhanging the banks meet high above to block out the moonlight.

Tim hears the CRY of birds. But mostly it's silent, the air hot and still beneath the canopy of trees.

They drift along peacefully, among dappled patches of moonlight. If anything, they seem to be moving faster than before.

Awake now, Dr. Grant lay on his back and stares up at the branches overhead. In the bow, he sees Lex reaching up.

Hey, what're you doing?

You think we can eat these berries?

She points to the trees

Some of the overhanging branches are close enough to touch. Tim sees clusters of bright red berries on the branches.

No.

Lex stares at the trees as they slide past, their big roots twisting toward the water's edge.

Then a blood-curdling SHRIEK comes from somewhere downriver.

AVIARY NIGHT

Directly ahead now, the big dome of the aviary rose above them.

Look! Look! Tim cried, pointing at the aviary.

Dr. Grant had seen it only from a distance; now he realized it's enormous - a quarter of a mile in diameter or more. The pattern of geodesic struts shine dully through the light mist, and his first thought is that the glass must weigh a ton.

Then, as they come closer, he sees there isn't any glass - just struts. A thin mesh hangs inside the elements.

It isn't finished. Lex said, fearfully.

I think it's meant to be open like that. Dr. Grant said.

Then all the birds can fly out.

Not if they're big birds. Dr. Grant said.

The river carries them beneath the edge of the dome. They stare upward. Now they are inside the dome, still drifting down the river. But within minutes, the dome is so high above them that it is hardly visible in the mist.

I seem to remember there's a second lodge here. Dr. Grant said.

Moments later, he sees the roof of a building over the tops of the trees to the north.

You want to stop? Maybe there's a phone. Or motion sensors. Tim said.

Dr. Grant steers toward the shore.

We need to try to contact the control room. It's getting late.

They clamber out, slipping on the muddy bank, and Dr. Grant hauls the raft out of the water. Then he ties the rope to a tree and they set off, through a dense jungle of palm trees.

AVIARY NIGHT

Is that the lodge? Lex asked.

Beneath the aviary dome, Pteratops Lodge is built high above the ground, on big wooden pylons, in the middle of a stand of fir trees. But the building is unfinished and unpainted; the windows are boarded up. The trees and the lodge are splattered with broad white streaks. Some sort of hardened substance.

I guess they didn't finish it, for some reason. Dr. Grant said, hiding his disappointment.

Come on, let's go back to the boat.

Dr. Grant looks at the lattice work shadows on the ground from the dome above, he notices that the ground and the foliage are spattered with broad streaks of the same white chalky substance that had been on the building. And there was a distinctive, sour odor in the night air.

Stinks here. Lex said.

What's all the white stuff?

Looks like reptile droppings. Probably from the birds.

How come they didn't finish the lodge?

I don't know.

They enter a clearing of low grass, dotted with wild flowers. They hear a CRY. Then an answering CRY, from across the jungle. Something like a giant petrel, albatross, and a tree hyrax layered together.

What's that? Lex asked.

I don't know.

Then Dr. Grant sees the dark shadow of a cloud on the grassy field ahead. The shadow is moving fast. In moments, it has swept over them. He looks up and sees an enormous dark shape gliding above them, blotting out the moon.

Is it a pterodactyl? Lex said.

More of a Pteranodon. Tim said.

Dr. Grant didn't answer. He was entranced by the sight of the huge flying creature.

Pteranodon has a long crest on the back of its head and can use their hind legs for grasping. It has teeth lining its beak and feet like a bird of prey. This Pteranodon has a color scheme consisting of tan and brown, but also has splotches of black on the tips of its wings and on its beak.

In the sky above, the Pteranodon gave a CRY and wheeled gracefully, turning back toward them.

How come they're not on the tour? Tim asked.

Dr. Grant is wondering the same thing. The flying dinosaurs are so beautiful, so graceful as they moved through the air.

As Dr. Grant watches, he sees a second Pteranodon appear in the sky, and a third, and a fourth.

Maybe because they didn't finish the lodge. Lex said.

They ate fish, Dr. Grant remembers. South America and Mexico.

Lex looks up at the sky.

Can they hurt us?

I don't think so. They eat fish.

One of the Pteranodons spirales down, a flashing dark shadow that WHOOSHES past them with a rush of warm air and a lingering sour odor.

Wow! They're really big. Tim said

Are you sure they can't hurt us?

Pretty sure.

A second Pteranodon SWOOPS down, moving faster than the first. It comes from behind, streaked over their heads.

Ow! Lex shouted, grabbing her hair.

He bit me!

He what? Dr. Grant said.

He bit me! He bit me!

When she took her hand away, he sees blood on her fingers. Up in the sky, two more Pteranodons fold their wings, collapsing into small dark shapes that plummet toward the ground.

They made a kind of SCREAM as they hurtle downward.

Come on! Dr. Grant said, grabbing their hands.

They run across the meadow, bearing the approaching SCREAM, and he flings himself on the ground at the last moment, pulling the kids down with him, as the two Pteranodons WHISTLE and SQUEAK past them, flapping their wings.

Dr. Grant feels claws TEAR the denim shirt along his back. Then he's up, pulling Lex back onto her feet, and running with Tim a few feet forward while overhead two more Pteranodons WHEEL and DIVE toward them, SCREAMING.

At the last moment, he pushes the kids to the ground, and the big shadows flap past.

Uck. Tim said, disgusted.

Dr. Grant saw that he was STREAKED with white droppings from the Pteranodons.

Dr. Grant SCRAMBLES to his feet.

Come on!

He is about to run when Lex SHRIEKS in terror. He turns back and sees that one of the Pteranodons have grabbed her by the shoulders with its hind claws. The animal's huge leathery wings, translucent in the sunlight, flap broadly on both sides of her.

The Pteranodon is trying to take off, but Lex is too heavy, and while it struggles it repeatedly jabs at her head with its long pointed jaw. Lex is screaming, waving her arms wildly.

Dr. Grant does the only thing he can think to do. He runs forward and jumps up, throwing himself against the body of the Pteranodon. He knocks it onto its back on the ground, and falls on top of the leathery body.

The animal SCREAMS and SNAPS; Dr. Grant ducks his head away from the jaws and pushes back, as the giant wings beat around his body. It's like being in a tent in a windstorm.

He can't see; he can't hear; there is nothing but the FLAPPING and SHRIEKING and the leathery membranes. The clawed legs scratch frantically at his chest. Lex is screaming.

Dr. Grant pushes away from the Pteranodon and it SQUEAKS and GIBBERS as it flaps its wings and struggles to turn over, to right itself. Finally it pulls in its wings like a bat and rolls over, lifts itself up on its little wing claws, and begins to walk that way.

He pauses, astonished.

It can walk on its wings!

But now the other Pteranodons are diving down at them and Dr. Grant is dizzy, off balance, and in horror he sees Lex run away, her arms over her head…Tim shouting at the top of his lungs…The first of them swoops down and she throws something and suddenly the Pteranodon CRIES and climbs.

The other Pteranodons immediately climb and chase the first into the sky. The fourth Pteranodon flaps awkwardly into the air to join the others. Dr. Grant looks upward, squinting to see what has happened.

The three Pteranodons chase the first, SCREAMING angrily. They're alone in the field.

What happened? Dr. Grant asked.

They got my hat. Lex said.

They start walking again. Tim puts his arm around her waist in a one-handed hug.

Are you all right?

Of course. She said, shaking him off.

She looks upward.

I hope they choke and die.

Yeah, me too- Tim said.


	19. Chapter 18: Dilophosaurus Dilemma

**\- - CHAPTER 18: Dilophosaurus Dilemma - -**

* * *

RIVER NIGHT

Tim CHEERS as they drift beyond the silver aviary dome. Then the banks of the river close in on both sides, the trees meeting overhead once more. The river is narrower than ever, in some places only ten feet wide, and the current flows very fast.

Lex reaches up to touch the branches as they go past. Dr. Grant sits back in the raft and listens to the GURGLE of the water through the warm rubber. They're moving faster now, the branches overhead slipping by more rapidly.

It's pleasant. It gives a little BREEZE in the hot confines of the overhanging branches. And it means they would get back that much sooner.

Dr. Grant can't guess how far they have come, but it must be several miles at least from the Tyrannosaur building where they had found the oars. Perhaps four or five miles. Maybe even more. That means they might be only an hour's walk from the Safari Lodge, once they leave the raft. But after the aviary, Dr. Grant is in no hurry to leave the river again. For the moment, they're making good time.

CRASH! The big head of the Tyrannosaur suddenly LUNGES through the foliage from the left, the jaws SNAPPING at the raft. Down below, the little Rex stands a few feet away, allowing Rexy the space to do what she needs to do.

Lex HOWLS in terror, and Dr. Grant paddles away toward the opposite bank, but the river here is only ten feet wide.

Rexy is caught in the heavy growth - it BUTTS and TWISTS its head, and ROARS. Then it pulls its head back.

Through the trees that line the riverbank, they see the huge dark form of the Tyrannosaur, moving south, looking for a gap in the trees that line the bank.

IN THE RAFT,

Dr. Grant, Tim, and Lex stare helplessly as Rexy tries to break through again, But the trees are too dense along the banks of the river.

The Tyrannosaurus Rex again moves downstream, ahead of the boat, and tries again, SHAKING the branches furiously. But again it fails. Then it moves off, heading farther downstream.

I hate him. Lex said.

Dr. Grant sits back in the boat, badly shaken. If the Tyrannosaurus Rex had broken through, there is nothing he could do to save them. The river is so narrow that it's hardly wider than the raft. It's like being in a tunnel. The rubber gunwales often SCRAPE on the mud as the boat is pulled along by the swift current.

The raft continued downstream.

The raft comes to a wire mesh fence with the same metal bolt and strike plate and box. It has a very clear sign:

DANGER! ELECTRIFIED FENCE!

Doors Cannot Be Opened When Fence is Armed!

The lights on the strike plate and box are out and the metal bolt has slid out of the strike plate and box. The raft just noses into the fence, shoving them open far enough to float through.

Hey, listen! Tim said.

They hear HOOTING cries, like swans, drifting across the nighttime air toward them.. The cries are coming from beyond a curve, farther downriver. They listen, and hear the hooting again.

What is it? Lex asked.

I don't know. But there's more than one of them. Dr. Grant said.

He paddles the boat to the opposite bank, grabbing a branch to stop the raft.

It sounds like a bunch of swans. Tim said.

In the dark tunnel of the jungle river, Dr. Grant goes hand over hand, holding branches, moving the raft cautiously forward. He still hears the sounds. And finally he sees the dinosaurs. Dilophosaurus.

Aren't those the ones that are poison? Lex asked, terrified.

Yes, Dilophosaurus. Dr. Grant said.

Standing on the riverbank are two Dilophosaurs.

The birdlike quality is reinforced by the way they move, bending to drink from the river, then rising to SNARL and HOOT.

Nearby is the low rise, where the sloping field is. Up ahead, the river is almost enclosed by dense foliage on both sides.

Should we get out and walk? Lex whispered

Dr. Grant shakes his head no. The Dilophosaurs are smaller than the Tyrannosaur, small enough to slip through the dense foliage at the banks of the river. And they seem quick, as they SNARL and HOOT at each other.

But we can't get past them in the boat, they're poisonous.

We have to, somehow. Dr. Grant said.

The Dilophosaurs continue to drink. They seem to be interacting with each other.

Can't we get past them? Tim asked.

Not the way they are now. They're right by the edge of the water.

What do we do? Tim asked.

Dr. Grant sighs.

I have no idea.

He sits down in the raft, and then the Dilophosaurs begin to BONK and ROAR repeatedly, in agitation. He look up. The animals are facing away from the river, toward the foliage in their paddock.

What is it? Lex asked.

Dr. Grant smiles.

I think we're finally getting some help.

He pushes off from the bank.

I want you two kids to lie flat on the rubber. We'll go past as fast as we can. But just remember: whatever happens, don't say anything, and don't move - Okay?

The raft begins to drift downstream, toward the HOOTING Dilophosaurs. It gains speed. Lex lays at Dr. Grant's feet, staring at him with frightened eyes.

They're coming closer to the Dilophosaurs, which are still turned away from the river. But he pulls out his air pistol, checked the chamber. The raft continues on, and they smell a peculiar odor, sweet and nauseating at the same time.

It smells like dried vomit. The HOOTING of the Dilophosaurs is louder. The raft comes around a final bend and Dr. Grant catches his breath.

The Dilophosaurs are just a few feet away, HONKING at the trees beyond the river. As Dr. Grant had suspected, they're HONKING at the Tyrannosaur. Rexy is trying to break through the foliage, and the Dilophosaurs HOOT and stomp their feet in the mud.

The raft drifts past them. The smell is nauseating. The Tyrannosaur ROARS, probably because it sees the raft. But in another moment - -

THUMP! The raft stops moving. They're aground, against the riverbank, just a few feet downstream from the Dilophosaurs.

Oh, great. Lex whispered.

There is a long slow SCRAPING sound of the raft against the mud. Then the raft is moving again. They're going down the river.

Rexy ROARS a final time and moves off; one Dilophosaurus looks surprised, then HOOTS. The other Dilophosaurs HOOT in reply. The raft floats downriver.


	20. Chapter 19: Rage Of The River

**\- - CHAPTER 19: Rage Of The River - -**

* * *

DOWNRIVER - LATER

The river is now very narrow, and flowing swiftly. The raft is going faster all the time. It's starting to feel like an amusement park ride.

Whee! Tim yelled, holding on to the gunwale.

Faster, faster!

Dr. Grant SQUINTS, looking forward. The river is still narrow and dark, but farther ahead he can see the trees end, and there is bright moonlight beyond, and a distant ROARING sound. The river seems to end abruptly in a peculiar flat line…

The raft is going still faster, rushing forward. Dr. Grant grabs for his paddles.

What is it? Lex asked.

It's a waterfall! Dr. Grant said.

The raft SWEEPS out of the overhanging darkness into brilliant midnight moonlight, and races forward on the SWIFT current toward the lip of the waterfall.

The ROAR is loud in their ears. Dr. Grant paddles as strongly as he can, but he only succeeds in spinning the boat in circles. It continues inexorably toward the lip.

Jagged rocks appear. Dr. Grant uses his paddles as clubs to push off the rocks and the rushing shoreline. The kids duck from sudden overhanging trees.

Dr. Grant sees that Lex does not have her life vest clasped, but there's nothing he can do about it; with frightening speed, they come to the edge, and the ROAR of the waterfall seems to fill the world.

Dr. Grant JAMS his oar against a rock, it catches and holds, right before the lip; the rubber raft shuddered in the current, but they didn't go over.

Dr. Grant STRAINS against the oar and, looking over the edge, sees a sheer drop of fifty feet down to the surging pool below. The oars are wrestled out of Dr. Grant's hands, dislodging the rock, and go flying through the air, spilling over the edge.

At the last moment, Dr. Grant spots a tree branch arching over the cascade. With all his might, he stands and holds his balance long enough to let his hands smash into the overhanging branch.

They stop right at the waterfall's edge!

The rock rolls over the edge and goes straight down.

There is the sudden CRACK of plastic and water SPRAYS out from behind the waterfall.

CONTROL ROOM NIGHT

Hammond and Muldoon stare raptly at the monitor as Arnold searches the computer's lines of code one by one.

Then a rhythmic BEEPING from Arnold's computer gets their attention.

Arnold pushes off on the floor and WHIZZES over to his terminal in his chair.

The left side has an image of the island on it with an "!" on the river, close to the Velociraptor Paddock.

On the four sides of the map screen appear red boxes, and the words "Pump Failure" appear inside them.

Below the image of the island is a big black button which reads

"!"

"PUMP FAILURE"

"Quadrant/Raptor Falls"

The top-right side has four tabs:

VEHICLE

TOUR

POWER

TIME

The currently showing one being the vehicle tab. Below this, it's labeled "vehicle status". Below that is a birds-eye, schematic view of a 1992 Ford Explorer XLT, with its lights on, labeled "0 mph" "Vehicle Stalled" "Power Failure!".

Underneath this are

EXP 5

EXP 6

with green dots, signaling that they are currently in use. Next to this is a side and front schematic view of a 1992 Ford Explorer XLT labeled

"Vehicle type:

Ford Explorer"

Underneath the "VEHICLE" tab it shows six buttons.

HOLD

QUIT

NEW

NEXT

(rewind)

(fast forward)

(play)

◻ (stop)

Below this are four more tabs:

GLITCHES

MAPS

SYSTEM

EMERG.

The currently showing one being the glitches tab.

UNARMED - T. Rex Paddock

UNARMED - Stegosaurus Paddock

UNARMED - Triceratops Paddock

UNARMED - Velociraptor Paddock

UNARMED - Gallimimus Paddock

UNARMED - Aviary

UNARMED - Brachiosaurus/Parasaurolophus Paddock

UNARMED - Perimeter Fence

CHECK - Pump Failure

The central projection screen shows the same.

Arnold STRIKES a key and the computer changes.

The left side has an image of the island on it with the river outlined in red.

On the four sides of the map screen appear red boxes, and the words "Pump Shutdown" appear inside them.

Below the image of the island is a big black button which reads

"!"

"PUMP SHUTDOWN"

"Quadrant/Animal Perimeter"

The top-right side has four tabs:

VEHICLE

TOUR

POWER

TIME

The currently showing one being the vehicle tab. Below this, it's labeled "vehicle status". Below that is a birds-eye, schematic view of a 1992 Ford Explorer XLT, with its lights on, labeled "0 mph" "Vehicle Stalled" "Power Failure!".

Underneath this are

EXP 5

EXP 6

with green dots, signaling that they are currently in use. Next to this is a side and front schematic view of a 1992 Ford Explorer XLT labeled

"Vehicle type:

Ford Explorer"

Underneath the "VEHICLE" tab it shows six buttons.

HOLD

QUIT

NEW

NEXT

(rewind)

(fast forward)

(play)

◻ (stop)

Below this are four more tabs:

GLITCHES

MAPS

SYSTEM

EMERG.

The currently showing one being the glitches tab.

UNARMED - Stegosaurus Paddock

UNARMED - Triceratops Paddock

UNARMED - Velociraptor Paddock

UNARMED - Gallimimus Paddock

UNARMED - Aviary

UNARMED - Brachiosaurus/Parasaurolophus Paddock

UNARMED - Perimeter Fence

CHECK - Pump Failure

CHECK - Pump Shutdown

BACK ON THE RAFT AT THE WATERFALL,

Dr. Grant still CLINGS to the overhanging branch, holding the raft from toppling over the CRASHING waterfall. He struggles mightily to hold onto the branch. But the water keeps rushing. His strength ebbs.

Don't let go! Tim screamed.

Dr. Grant's veins pop out in his arms. His hands start to slip off the wet tree bark. Lex watches his hands slowly lose their grip.

The rubber raft jumps and leaps below him. Water pours into the raft. Lex tries fruitlessly to let it out. Tim holds down Grant's feet.

You can do it!

I'm trying. I'm trying…Oooooh!…

His hands slipping, slipping…

No!

The ROAR of the water suddenly diminishes. And the flow subsides from a raging current to a rolling river. And then to a gentle stream. A trickle. Nothing.

Dr. Grant slowly relaxes, lets go. So do the children. Around the raft, the water level begins to drain. Gradually, Dr. Grant and the kids are left in the raft sitting in just a few puddles of water. Around them, various pumps and other equipment are exposed where it was once covered by rushing white water. These must be how the river is able to go up the south side of the inland mountain.

The waterfall stopped. Lex noted, confused.

Waterfalls aren't supposed to stop. Tim said.

All the water flows downstream and the water SPRAYING out from behind the waterfall diminishes.

They clamber out of the raft and climb down the waterfall, inquisitive of what that water spraying out from behind the waterfall was.

INSIDE THE WATERFALL,

there's a little recess here, hardly larger than a closet, and filled with machinery: pumps and big filters and pipes. Everything is wet, and cold. Algae clings to various spots..

Hey, what's that? Tim asked, pointing off to the left.

Dr. Grant and Lex look to where he's pointing. Hidden among the jungle foliage is what seems to be a paddock fence, still under construction.

The 24ft high support beams are adorned with blue and orange flashing lights, currently not flashing, the cables haven't been run through them yet. At the base of the support beams are shorter support beams, pulled down from the concrete barrier, the ruined cables still running through them.

Around the fencing is an equipment yard. Steel monsters all around can be seen - earth movers, graders, and tractors.

Through here should be the way to the Visitor Center. Dr. Grant said.


	21. Chapter 20: A Tree For My Bed

**\- - CHAPTER 20: A Tree For My Bed - -**

* * *

PARK GROUNDS NIGHT

Dr. Grant, Lex, and Tim make their way through Jurassic Park. Far in the distance, there's a ROAR. Dr. Grant hears it, but tries not to show it.

Are you hearing this? Lex asked.

No, I didn't hear anything.

They keep walking, but now Dr. Grant is looking around for a safe place to hide. He looks up, to the towering trees around them. He looks down at the children. They've all been trekking for hours now and both children look exhausted.

You both look pretty tired. Why don't we find someplace to rest.

He hears another ROAR.

Like about now. C'mon! Hurry up! Like this tree.

Why are we hurrying if there's nothing wrong? Lex asked.

What if we fall? I hate trees. Tim commented.

TREE NIGHT

Lex, Tim, and Dr. Grant climb. Dr. Grant is behind, watching the other two, giving them a push up when they need it.

I hate trees! Tim moaned, as he and Lex begin to climb

Lex, always one to be safe from scary things, is ahead within seconds, desperate to get free from anything that could hurt her.

Smirking, she looks down to Tim.

They don't bother me! She gloated.

Yeah, you weren't in the last one.

Now, near the top of the tree, the three of them sit there, dangling their legs, looking out over the magnificent park.

It's an incredible view. They can see in all directions. And with the full moon, there's a lot of detail.

Most striking of all are dozens of sauropod heads, at the end of long necks, that tower over the park in the distance.

Hey! Those are Brontosauruses - - I mean, those are Brachiosauruses.

It's okay to call them Brontosaurus, Tim. It's a great name. It's a romantic name. It means "thunder lizard". Dr. Grant said.

"Thunder lizard!" Tim said, digging it.

Dr. Grant finds a solid web of branches and settles himself in it, leaning back against the tree, with a little room on either side of him. Lex and Tim nestle up next to him on either side of the branch. Dr. Grant is surprised, but accepts it.

Silent for a moment, the three can hear the HOOTS of the animals as they call. Some are almost musical.

Listen to that! They're singing!

He moves over to a higher branch.

Of course no one's ever heard one from a dinosaur before, but - - I could swear that sounds suspiciously to me like a mating call. In an all-female environment - -

He smiles, enchanted. He closes his hands in the required position and HOOTS himself, trying to imitate one of the calls. Immediately, five or six of the heads turn in their direction and HOOT back.

No, no, sh, sh, sh - - stop! Stop! Stop! Don't let the monsters come over here! Lex said, SMACKING the leg of Dr. Grant, desperately, scared out of her wits.

They're not monsters, Lex. Dr. Grant said, returning to the place he'd originally taken when they'd climbed into the tree.

They're just animals. And these are herbivores.

That means they only eat vegetables. But for you, I think they'd make an exception. Tim teased.

Oh, I hate the other kind. Lex replied.

They're just doing what they do. Well the other kind - -

\- - just do what they do.

Dorkatops! Lex said.

Straight-A brainiac! Tim replied.

Could you guys possibly cool that for a - -

Satisfied, Tim settles in for the night. Dr. Grant shifts too, getting comfortable, but something in his pocket pinches him. He WINCES and digs it out. It's the velociraptor claw he unearthed so long ago in Montana - -

\- - Yesterday, actually. He looks at it, thinking a million thoughts, staring at this thing that used to be so priceless.

What are you and Ellie gonna do now, if you don't have to dig of dinosaur bones any more?

Dr. Grant TWIRLS the Velociraptor claw.

I guess we'll just have to evolve too.

What do you call a blind dinosaur?

It's Tim who asked the question, in an attempt to cheer everyone up; Dr. Grant and Lex look to each other, smiling for a moment.

I don't know. What do you call a blind dinosaur? Dr. Grant replied.

A Do-you-think-he-"saw"rus.

Dr. Grant chuckles.

What do you call a blind dinosaur's dog?

You got me. Dr. Grant admitted, smiling.

A Do-you-think-he-"saw"rus Rex. Tim chirruped.

Dr. Grant laughs, as does Lex. Both kids finally close their eyes, but after a moment, Lex pops hers open again.

What if the dinosaur comes back while we're all asleep?

I'll stay awake. Dr. Grant said.

All night? Lex asked skeptically.

All night.

Tim and Lex snuggle down, Tim curling up close to Dr. Grant and Lex settling herself in the crook of his arm. Dr. Grant looks at his raptor claw. He remembers his conversation with the kid at his dig in Montana. Realizing that he has become accustomed to Lex and Tim Murphy.

Once he is sure they are both asleep, Dr. Grant tosses the Velociraptor claw, watching it tumble, uselessly, to the ground below.

GALLIMIMUS GIFT SHOP NIGHT

We see a stuffed Tyrannosaurus Rex. We PAN left to see a shelf with Jurassic Park pajamas and souvenirs. Then a small table with cups, books, and various other trinkets. A cash register with a rack of gum and candy. We continue to PAN until the Cretaceous Cafe comes into view.

CRETACEOUS CAFE NIGHT

John Hammond sits at a table, alone. There is a bucket of ice cream in the middle, and he's eating a dish of it, staring down morosely.

Dr. Sattler draws up to the table and Hammond looks up at her. His eyes are puffy, his hair is messed up - - for the first time we've seen him, the fire is gone from his eyes.

They were all melting…you know, Maria makes the most wonderful ginger ice cream. Hammond said.

Dr. Sattler just nods.

Dr. Malcolm's okay for now. Dr. Ayala gave him a shot of morphine.

They'll all be fine. Who better to get the children through Jurassic Park than a dinosaur expert?

Dr. Sattler nods again. Another pause. Hammond breaks it again.

You know the first…attraction I ever built when I came down south from Scotland…was a Flea Circus, Petticoat Lane. Really quite wonderful. We had, uh, a wee trapeze, a roundabout - - a merry-go - - what you call it?

Carousel. Dr. Sattler said.

A carousel - - and, uh, a seesaw. They all moved, motorized of course, but people would swear they could see the fleas. "I see the fleas, mummy! Can't you see the fleas?" Clown fleas, high wire fleas, fleas on parade…

He trails off.

We FADE into - -

LONDON - PETTICOAT LANE MARKET - DAY

The crowded Petticoat Lane Market in London. The scene is in black-and-white. The time period is the late 1940s. Shoppers walk up and down the street, browsing and purchasing items at vendors. One row of tents has small entertainment venues on display with children and their parents watching: a Punch and Judy show; a magician's act; and one that we focus on, a flea circus.

The man at the flea circus speaks in a Scottish accent. He is a young John Hammond, mid-twenties, the future founder of Jurassic Park, before he became a billionaire. He wears a cheap tweed suit with patches on the elbows and a fedora.

Step right up! Step right up, ladies and gentlemen and see the Amazing Flea Circus!

The banner above the tent reads "JOHN HAMMOND'S AMAZING FLEA CIRCUS!"

Parents and their children watch the motorized circus inside the glass case. The parents know it's fake, but the children are amazed.

A little girl looks at her mother.

Mummy, can't you see the fleas?!

Yes, darling, I can.

She looks at Hammond.

Are they real?

Hammond gives a bright smile to the little girl.

Oh, of course they are! I trained them myself you know, and spared no expense in doing so!

The girl and her mother put a pound sterling in Hammond's basket and leave. A man approaches and looks in.

How do you really do it?

They're all motorized, just an illusion.

But if you could, would you give people something that they'd be amazed by that's not a illusion?

Of course I would, that's been my life's dream, actually. But what could I do to amaze people that already hasn't been done?

The man simply shrugs an puts a pound sterling of his own in Hammond's basket. Hammond looks at the few pounds in there and sighs.

LONDON - CROMWELL ROAD - DAY

A taxi pulls up in front of a shabby apartment building on Cromwell Road, across the street from the London Natural History Museum. Hammond gets out with a suitcase and closes the door. The cab drives off as Hammond heads towards the apartment building. As he's walking, an excitable little boy dragging his mother by the hand passes by him.

Come on, Mummy, I wanna see the dinosaurs!

Alright, Charlie dear, slow down now.

They head towards the crosswalk as Hammond looks over at the museum with a curious smile.

Dinosaurs?

Hammond heads up the steps of his apartment building and puts his suitcase down in front of the doors. He then hurries across the crosswalk and towards the museum.

LONDON NATURAL HISTORY MUSEUM - ENTRANCE - DAY

Hammond is now in the museum's entrance. He looks up in awe at what greets him, a skeleton of the dinosaur Diplodocus. He heads toward a flight of stairs.

LONDON NATURAL HISTORY MUSEUM - HALL OF DINOSAURS - DAY

Hammond walks around the museum's hall of dinosaurs, where various dinosaur skeletons and fossils are on display. Hammond is amazed by them, apparently never having seen them before.

Amazing.

He walks up to a display case, in which fossilized dinosaur eggs can be seen. Hammond gazes at the eggs in curiosity.

We FADE OUT - -

CRETACEOUS CAFE NIGHT

Dr. Sattler just looks at him, not sure what his state is. He goes on.

But with this place, I - - I wanted to give them something real, something that wasn't an illusion, something they could see and feel. An aim devoid of merit.

But you can't think through this one. You have to feel it. Dr. Sattler said.

You're absolutely right. Yes, you're right. Hiring Nedry was a mistake, that's obvious. We're over-dependent on automation, I can see that now. But that's all correctable for the next time around.

John, John, John, you're still building onto that Flea Circus, that illusion. And now you're adding onto it by what you're doing here. That's the illusion.

Once we have control again we - -

Control?! You never had control! I was overwhelmed by the power of this place! I made a mistake too. I didn't have enough respect for that power, and it's out now! You're sitting here trying to pick up the pieces. John, there's nothing worth picking up. The only thing that matters now are the people we love. Alan, Lex, and Tim. And John, they're out there where people are dying - - people are dying, you know?

There is a long pause. Hammond avoids her gaze. Dr. Sattler wipes away a tear, reaches out and takes a spoon out of one of the buckets of ice cream, and licks it. Finally:

It's good.

He looks up at her, and his face is different, as the unhappy irony of what he's about to say finally hits home.

Spared no expense.


	22. Chapter 21: Galloping Gallimimus

**\- - CHAPTER 21: Galloping Gallimimus - -**

* * *

PARK DAWN

The sun comes up over Jurassic Park revealing to us the primordial beauty of Isla Nublar at dawn. The danger of the night before is overcome by the sheer beauty of the place - - it really is like the Serengeti Plain.

UP IN A TREE,

Dr. Grant, Tim, and Lex are asleep in the branches, both kids still curled up under Dr. Grant's arms.

A heavy shadow falls over all three of them, blocking out the sun entirely. Dr. Grant awakens, only a little bit asleep, as - -

\- - a Brachiosaurus head pushes into the tree branches, right up beside them. It hesitates there for a second, seemingly staring at them. Dr. Grant just watches as it opens its mouth very wide and CHOMPS down on a branch over their heads.

The kids awaken with a start. Tim points, Lex opens her mouth to scream, but nothing comes out. Then - -

Go away!

It's okay! It's okay! It's a Brachiosaur! Dr. Grant said quietly.

Veggie-saurus, Lex, Veggie-saurus! Tim said.

But Lex isn't taking any chances and scrambles back, away from its mouth. Tim and Dr. Grant come together on the branch, just staring at the dinosaur in wonder as it eats its breakfast.

Dr. Grant gets another branch.

Tim scampers up, trying to get the Brachiosaurs attention.

Come here, boy - - I mean girl.

He tries whistling.

Dr. Grant moves forward and tries to feed the Brachiosaurus. The animal gets the end of the branch and starts a tug-of-war with Dr. Grant.

Tim tries to help him - - they really begin to have a good time with the Brachiosaurus.

HONK! The Brachiosaurus makes a loud honking noise, startling Dr. Grant and the kids.

Take a bite, take a bite. I'm not letting go.

It's so strong! Look at its nose.

Tim grabs onto the branch.

Need help? Tim asked.

Finally the Brachiosaurus gives up and just decides to chew the branch. Tim reaches out, petting the dinosaur's head while it chews.

That a girl. Hey Lex, you can touch it. It's a girl, just like you. Come on, it's okay. Lex, come on and touch it. It likes you. It's gotta like you. Come on Lex. Lex, come over and touch - - it's a girl, it has to like you. Lex, why don't you touch it. It has to like you. It's a girl.

Come on, try some. Take a bite.

It's good protein. Come on, Lex. Why don't you touch it? Look at his nose.

This is a seventy-seven ton animal. Come on over, Lex! Just think of it as a big cow. Look at it's teeth?

Dr. Grant maneuvers in closer. He reaches out and grabs hold of the thing's lip with both hands and pulls it down, revealing the jaw at work.

I like cows. Lex said.

You're a beautiful big animal. Dr. Grant said.

Her nose is running. It looks like she has a cold. Tim said.

The dinosaur keeps chewing, not objecting to the inspection.

Did you smell that?

Lex tentatively edges forward in the tree to the inspection.

Come on girl, up here.

She barely touches the thing on the tip of its nose - -

\- - and it SNEEZES. It's a vast explosion, and Lex falls back, dripping wet from head to toe.

God bless you! Tim said.

ON THE GROUND,

Lex, her shirt is soaked and face all wet, walks away from the tree. Tim and Dr. Grant follow.

Oh, great. Now she'll never try anything new! Tim said.

Lex is embarrassed and ticked off.

She'll just sit in her room and never come out and play with her computer - -

I'm a hacker! Lex said as she wipes off some of the wet and throws it at Tim.

That's what I said! You're a nerd! They don't call you people hackers anymore - - they call you people nerds!

Tim and Lex continue talking, oblivious to Dr. Grant, who has stopped by a tree root trunk.

Hey Lex, ahhh-chooo!

Dr. Grant is still crouching on the ground below the tree where he landed, staring at something in the palm of his hand. They both come and look over his shoulder, curious. They stare in amazement - -

\- - at a whole clutch of dinosaur eggs! All hatched, now empty. Dr. Grant picks up one of the fragments, a large one - nearly half an egg.

You know what this is? It's a dinosaur egg. The dinosaurs are breeding. Dr. Grant said.

Tim takes the shell from him.

But - - my grandpa said all the dinosaurs were girls.

Amphibian DNA. Dr. Grant replied.

What's that? Lex asked.

Well, on the tour - - the film said they used frog DNA to fill in the gene sequence gaps. They mutated the dinosaur's genetic code and blended it with that of frogs. Now, some West African frogs have been known to spontaneously change sex from male to female, in a single sex environment. Dr. Malcolm was right! Look, life found a way!

There are multiple trails of little dinosaur footprints leading away from the nest. They resemble 'greater than' and 'less than' symbols in mathematics - two pronged, emerging from a single point.

CONTROL ROOM DAY

The mood in the room is hopeless. Dr. Malcolm, his wounds bandaged, but in real pain, hangs around with Dr. Sattler, Joey, the Emergency Response Unit and Muldoon, hoping for some development while Arnold is still at the computer terminal and looking a mess, Arnold doggedly sorts through the computer system's lines of code. One by one by one.

They BLIP by, reflected in his glasses. He turns and stares up at Hammond with a look of absolute incredulity on his face.

No, no, no, that's crazy, you're out of your mind, he's absolutely out of his mind - -

Wait a minute. What exactly does this mean? Dr. Sattler asked.

Hammond turns to her, the twinkle back in his eye.

We're talking, my dear, about a calculated risk, which is the only option left to us. We will never find the command Nedry used. He covered his tracks far too well, and I think it's obvious he's not coming back. So shutting down the system - -

I will not do it. You'll have to get somebody else, because I will not.

\- - shutting down the system is the only way to guarantee wiping out everything he did. If I understand correctly, all the system will come back on their original start-up modes correct?

Theoretically, yes, but we've never shut down the whole system. It may not come back at all.

But would we get the phones back? Dr. Sattler asked.

Yeah, again, in theory, but - -

What about the lysine contingency? We could put that into effect! Muldoon said with desperation.

What's that? Dr. Sattler asked.

It's absolutely out of the question.

Hammond walks away from the group.

The lysine contingency - it's intended to prevent the spread of the animals in case they ever got off the island, but we could use it now. Dr. Wu inserted a gene that makes a single faulty enzyme in protein metabolism. Animals can't manufacture the amino acid lysine. Unless they're continually supplied with lysine by us, they'll go into a coma and die.

How would we cut off the lysine? Dr. Sattler asked.

No trick to it. Just stop running the program. Leaving them unattended.

Dr. Malcolm speaks up.

How soon before they become comatose?

It would be totally painless - - they'd just slip into a coma and they die.

How long before they slip into a coma?

About - - seven days, more or less.

Seven days?! Seven days?! Oh, great. Oh good - - clever. Dr. Sattler said.

That'll - it'd be a first; man and dinosaur all die together. John's plan. Dr. Malcolm said as he raises a hand.

Hammond finally loses his cool. He BELLOWS, summoning every ounce of authority at his command. And that's quite a bit.

PEOPLE ARE DYING!

There is a moment in which no one dares to speak. Hammond regains himself.

Will you please shut down the system.

Arnold swallows and gets to his feet.

He walks slowly across the room to a red metal box on the wall. He takes a key from his belt, unlocks the door, and opens it.

There is a row of three switches and a bigger switch under them inside, the first three marked "C-1", "C-2", and "C-3", and the biggest marked "Main".

He flips the first one off and some of the computers shut off. He flips the second one off and the rest of the computers shut off, including Nedry's computer terminal. He flips the third one off and nothing happens, leaving only a single lever left. He flips it off and the lights shut off.

They just sit in eerie stillness for a moment.

How long will this take? Dr. Sattler asked in a hushed voice.

'Bout thirty seconds.

They wait, in tense silence. Hammond adjusts the wilting silk handkerchief in his breast pocket. He notices Dr. Malcolm staring at him, his eyes full of disapproval.

I think perhaps I'll just sit down. I don't suppose you think all that much of me now, do you?

You're all right, John You're okay. It's just you don't have intelligence. You have "thinktelligence." You think narrowly and call it "being focused." You don't see the consequences. You're very good at solving problems, at getting answers - - but you just don't know the right questions.

Dr. Sattler looks at Dr. Malcolm.

Ian - -

Dr. Malcolm looks at her.

Yes?

\- - shut up.

Yes.

He looks back to Hammond.

It's not a criticism, by the way.

Finally, Arnold turns back to the box. His hand hovers over it while he waits several seconds - -

Hold onto your butts.

\- - and he flips the lever on.

There is a very long pause as they wait, in tense silence.

It's not working. Dr. Malcolm said.

Uh - -

Arnold is speechless.

Listen, which of you knows how to handle a gun? Muldoon asked.

Dr. Swartz raises his hand and Robby lowers it with embarrassment, obviously he knows how to handle a gun.

Arnold, who can't quite understand this, races over to the main monitor.

HAH! It's okay! It's okay! Look! See that?! LOOK! Arnold said joyously.

They stare at the monitor, which glows with a faint green light, the only mechanical thing in the room that's on. The left hand corner of the screen displays two words - -

/System Ready.

Arnold looks at them, his face triumphant.

It's on! It worked!

That will teach you to trust Grandpa. Hammond said.

Wait a minute? What do you mean "worked"? Everything is still off! Dr. Malcolm said.

The shutdown must have tripped the circuit breakers. All we have to do is turn them back on, reboot a few systems in here - - the phone's, security doors, half a dozen others - - but it worked! System ready!

Where are the breakers? Dr. Sattler asked.

Out in the Maintenance Shed. Other side of the compound. I'll go out there. Three minutes, and I can have the power back on in the entire park.

Just to be safe, I'd like to have everybody in the Emergency Bunker until Mr. Arnold returns, and the whole system is back on its feet again. Hammond said.

VISITOR CENTER DAY

Muldoon and Joey carry a Jerry rigged stretcher with Dr. Malcolm on it down the Visitor Center stairs.

Joey tells Jimmy the same thing he told the second floor security guard:

Stay her in case anybody comes back.

They carry the stretcher out the doors and around the back of the building. Hammond, Blaine, Robby, Dr. Swartz, John, Dr. Ayala and Dr. Sattler are with them.

PARK GROUNDS DAY

Dr. Grant, Tim, and Lex walk through the park grounds, heading across a relatively open area. Dr. Grant consults the dried, crinkley map.

I'm tired, and I'm hot. I'm dirty, my legs hurt. I'm hungry. When I get back I'm gonna have peanuts and…etc. Tim and Lex complained.

Just keep going guys, the Visitor Center should be just about a mile beyond that rise. If we keep - -

The ANIMAL CRY they heard earlier is closer now, louder, and repeated by many more animals. Dr. Grant looks up to see a flock of reptilian ostriches.

What is that? Can you tell me what they are?

Galli…Galli…Gallimimus. Tim answered.

Are, are those, um, meating-eating? Uh, meat-o-sauruses? Lex asked.

It's a stampede of at least forty dinosaurs, Gallimimus by name. Lex is ready to get out of there, but Dr. Grant and Tim hesitate, staring.

The dinosaurs kick up a flock of birds, which startles them, and they all change direction at once, the same way.

Look at the wheeling - - the uniform direction change! Like a flock of birds evading a predator!

Sure enough, they hear a ROAR, the very familiar roar - -

\- - of Rexy.

Oh shit. Dr. Grant screamed.

Dr. Grant and the kids whirl at the sound, but can't place it, as it seems to come from all around them. They look back towards the stampede. The herd spontaneously changes direction again, and now they're headed straight at them.

They're, uh, they're flocking this way. Tim said, nervously backing up.

The three of them take off, across the meadow, toward the relative cover of the jungle. It's a real foot race, but the herd is far faster, and Dr. Grant knows they're not going to make it.

Dr. Grant holds onto Tim and Lex's hands as the Gallimimus run around them. Some of them SQUAWK.

They jump over a huge root network. There's a space under it to hide, and Dr. Grant stops the kids, shoves them underneath, then follows them. They cover their heads as the herd THUNDERS over the roots.

Chunks of everything fly everywhere as the herd plows overhead, their clawed feet striking the roots dangerously close to Dr. Grant and the kids. One of the Gallimimus trip on the root network and falls to the ground, before regaining its balance.

Finally, they pass. Dr. Grant and the kids crawl to the roots on the other side. He peers up, over the top root. He looks toward the trees, which the herd is now running alongside.

A ROAR comes from somewhere within the trees.

Dr. Grant scans the trees, looking for any sign of the Tyrannosaurus Rex - -

\- - and then it bursts out, ahead of the herd, cutting them off, throwing them into disarray, scattering them everywhere.

They all stare as Rexy kicks it into overdrive, runs down one of the Gallimimus, and sinks its teeth into its neck. It SHAKES it's kill in the cloud of dust and debris.

Tim and Dr. Grant half rise to their feet, staring in wonder.

I wanna go - - now! Lex said.

But Dr. Grant and Tim are transfixed, watching the Tyrannosaurus Rex.

Watch how it eats!

Please! Lex begged.

Bet you'll never look at birds the same way again!

Tim nods in fascination. The Tyrannosaurus Rex pauses in the middle of its meal as the little one WADDLES over. It allows the young one to eat before it does, and ROARS.

Let's go! Lex said.

Okay. Keep low. Follow me. Dr. Grant said.

She turns and takes off, running as fast as she can, across the open plain. Dr. Grant tears himself away and follows her.

Look at all it's blood! Tim said trying to get a closer look.

Dr. Grant comes back, picks him up and carries him away.


	23. Chapter 22: The Perimeter Fence

**\- - CHAPTER 22: The Perimeter Fence - -**

* * *

EMERGENCY BUNKER DAY

The Emergency Bunker is roughly 10ft below the Visitor Center. It's a small room that spans only about the size of a large family room.

The walls are made of stone and are lined with shelving after shelving after shelving of equipment; maps of the park, iron rods, Maxa Beam flashlights, cardboard boxes, Motorola Saber UHF Radios.

In the center is a kitchen-like island and scattered around it are several crates marked with the InGen logo.

At the front of the room is a set of steel stairs, leading up to a small platform with an iron door.

At the back of the room, among the shelves is a steel cabinet and another iron door.

Dr. Sattler paces impatiently on the platform. She comes down the stairs.

Something's happened. Something went wrong.

Muldoon paces too. Hammond and Dr. Malcolm are also crammed in the underground bunker. Dr. Malcolm lays on the island, while Hammond tries to tend to his wounds.

Hammond speaks, still feeling the obligation of the host.

This is just a delay, that's all this is. All major theme parks have had delays. When they opened Disneyland in 1956, nothing worked, nothing.

But John, if the Pirates of the Caribbean breaks down, the pirates don't eat the tourists. Dr. Malcolm said.

Another pause. More pacing.

I can't wait anymore. Something went wrong. I'm going to go get the power back on. Dr. Sattler said.

You can't just stroll down the road, you know. Muldoon replied

Muldoon, let's not be too hasty. He's only been gone - -

Hammond looks at his watch

Muldoon walks over to a steel cabinet at the back of the room. Dr. Sattler joins him.

I'm going with you.

Okay.

Muldoon takes the keys he was TWIRLING earlier and unlocks it. He CLANGS open the steel cabinet, revealing an impressive array of weaponry inside. He removes a Franchi SPAS-12. He shoves a shell into the barrel of the Franchi SPAS-12.

Hammond searches out the set of blueprints, gets them out of the file cabinet and spreads them out on top of Dr. Malcolm, almost crushing his leg.

Sorry.

Dr. Sattler and Muldoon join Hammond.

Joey and his team just stand at the back of the room.

This isn't like switching on the kitchen light, but I think I can follow this and talk you through it.

Hammond signals with a look.

Right.

Dr. Sattler gets a couple of Motorola Saber UHF radios from the shelf and shoves one in her belt.

Okay.

But you know, I should really be the one going.

Why?

Well, because you're a - - I'm a - -

Come on, let's go. Muldoon said.

We'll discuss sexism in survival situations when I get back - -

She backs towards the door.

\- - You just take me through this step by step. I'm on channel two.

JUNGLE DAY

Dr. Grant, Tim, and Lex scramble through the jungle, completely out of breath, exhausted. They arrive at the base of the Perimeter Fence that separates the main compound from the park and stand in its long shadows .

Dr. Grant looks up at the fence. It's at least thirty feet high.

It's a bit of a climb. You guys think you can make it?

Nope. Tim said.

Way too high. Lex added.

Dr. Grant grabs a stick and climbs up on the cement ledge. He looks at the warning lights on the fence. They're out. He throws the stick at the wire. No sparks fly.

Well, I guess that means the power's still off.

Still not trusting the fence, he taps it with his foot. He moves in slowly and lays both hands on a cable and closes his fingers around it.

Dr. Grant's body SHAKES! He SCREAMS! The kids SCREAM! He stops, and turns around slowly…and smiles wickedly.

That's not funny. Lex said.

That was great! Tim said.

Far in the distance, Rexy ROARS. Without a second's delay, both kids leap to their feet.

EMERGENCY BUNKER DAY

Dr. Sattler and Muldoon step out of the bunker, right next to the Visitor Center garage. The exterior of the bunker is made of concrete, something that resembles a low, dramatic, trapezoid. The door has decorative foliage on either side.

JP07 and JP08 sit nearby, all muddy with their broken windshields and JP08s CRUNCHED left rear quarter panel.

The main compound feels different now - - it belongs more to the jungle than to civilization. Muldoon has the Franchi SPAS-12 in his hands.

Dr. Sattler talks on the radio.

Okay, I'm on channel two.

Stick to my heels. Muldoon ordered.

They start down the path, moving quickly.

PATH DAY

Muldoon and Dr. Sattler emerge from one path and come into a slightly more open area. The huge Reserve Paddock stands silently, surrounded and penetrated by jungle, the abandoned goon tower looming over it like a haunted house.

Muldoon slows down, Dr. Sattler right next to him. They notice a hole in the fence that surrounds the Reserve Paddock.

The metal cables are TWISTED, as if GNAWED, the hole is large enough for an animal to slip through.

Oh my God. Oh, God. Dr. Sattler said.

The shutdown must have turned off all the fences. Godd##nit! Even Nedry knew better than to mess with the raptor fence.

He squats, looking at the ground. He sees three sets of footprints resembling 'greater than' and 'less than' symbols in mathematics - two pronged, emerging from a single point. He follows them with his eyes. They head off in different directions, but all in the jungle foliage on either side of them.

C'mon on, this way. Muldoon said.

JUNGLE DAY

They find the small overgrown path into the jungle that leads to the Maintenance Shed. The Maintenance Shed is barely visible through the foliage. Outwardly it appears as a large, low concrete shed with a steel roof.

I can see the shed from here! We can make it if we run! Dr. Sattler said.

Muldoon walks slowly, as if he heard something.

No. We can't.

Why not?

Because we're being hunted. From the bushes straight ahead.

Dr. Sattler turns, very slowly, to face the bushes, at least a couple yards away. At first, she doesn't see anything, but then there's something very faint, like a shifting of the light, and a shadow seems to move in the brush, RUSTLING the leaves.

It's all right. Muldoon said.

Like hell it is!

Muldoon raises his weapon slowly to his shoulder.

Run, towards the shed. I've got her.

Dr. Sattler backs up, down the path, slowly. Muldoon follows behind her, keeping his gun trained in the bushes. The shadow in the bushes moves too, at an even pace with them.

Go…Now!

Startled, Dr. Sattler turns and FALLS over a log. She quickly stands and starts to run towards the Maintenance Shed. Muldoon walks slowly into the jungle foliage.

ON THE PATH,

Dr. Sattler races like a gazelle across the untamed path - - a real broken field sprint, hopping over branches, flying across the jungle path at top speed. Over a log - - SPLASH! she hits a water puddle. She comes to another log obstacle - - she grabs a tree branch and swings over it.

She nears the Maintenance Shed, and doesn't look back. She reaches the chain-link fence door, blasts through it, blasts through the Maintenance Shed door, and SLAMS it behind her.

JUNGLE DAY

Fence cables. A hand comes into the foreground and takes a firm grip on one of the tight fence cables. Another hand follows it, then a third.

Dr. Grant, Tim, and Lex climb over the fence, pulling themselves up by the tension wires, crawling right past a "DANGER! 10,000 VOLTS!" sign that tells them this fence ought to be electrified.

Tim's tense face is a river of sweat.

EMERGENCY BUNKER DAY

Dr. Malcolm and Hammond hover over a complex diagram of the Maintenance Shed that's spread out in front of them. Hammond clutches the Motorola Saber UHF radio in his hand, almost praying to it.

Finally, it CRACKLES.

I'm in. Mr. Arnold? Mr. Arnold?

MAINTENANCE SHED DAY

Dr. Sattler is at the doorway of the Maintenance Shed, breathing hard from fear, listening to Hammond's voice on the Motorola Saber UHF radio.

Great. Good. Okay - - ahead of you should be a metal stairway. Go down it.

Dr. Sattler goes down, heading into the room, shining an Underwater Kinetics UK1200 Flashlight ahead of her. There is a maze of pipes, ducts, and electrical work on both sides of her.

SHED DAY

Dr. Sattler walks straight ahead from the bottom of the metal stairs.

Right. After twenty or thirty feet, you'll come to a T junction. Take a left.

John. Just have her follow the main cable - - Dr. Malcolm suggested

I understand how to read a schematic.

Dr. Sattler keeps walking, nervous as hell. She looks around. Awfully dark down here.

Going down the stairs…okay…

She comes to a wall with a water valve.

Damnit! Dead end!

Wait a minute, wait a minute, there was a right back there somewhere - - Hammond said.

Dr. Malcolm YANKS the radio out of Hammonds unexpecting hand.

Ellie?! Look above you - - there should be a large bundle of cable and, uh, pipes all leading in the same direction! Follow that! Dr. Malcolm said.

Dr. Sattler looks up, finds the bunch of cables, and follows it into a main corridor.

Piping…okay…following the piping. It goes back up the stairs and across the stairs…following the stairs.

Look for a metal grate and that to its longest direction - -

JUNGLE DAY

Dr. Grant, Lex, and Tim continue to climb the fence.

Timmy, I bet I could climb over the top and be on the other side before you could even get to the top. Lex teased.

What would you give me? Tim asked.

Respect.

Come on guys, it's not a race. Dr. Grant said.

MAINTENANCE SHED DAY

Dr. Sattler walks onto a metal grate, like a gangplank over

darkness.

Mr. Arnold? He's not answering me. Okay I'm on the grating.

Good! Keep going, now. The cable will terminate in a big, gray box. Hammond said.

Okay, I'm following the tubing. I'm going down a passageway. How long does this stuff go for? Could you guys talk a little bit to me?

Walking fast Dr. Sattler follows the tubing to the end of the corridor, where she sees a Westinghouse SPB-100.

Okay - - I see the gray box.

Dr. Sattler goes through a mesh gate and walks towards the Westinghouse SPB-100.

It says "High Voltage"

She pushes the door open, revealing a vast array of breakers and switches inside.

Now, Ellie, you can't just throw the main switch by hand, you have to pump up the primer handle to give you a charge. It's a large, flat, gray - -

I see it!

JUNGLE DAY

Dr. Grant and the kids swing over the top of the fence and start their climb down.

MAINTENANCE SHED DAY

Dr. Sattler pumps the gray handle, which is sluggish. Above it, a small white indicator CHINGS over the "Discharged" to "Charged". Dr. Sattler SLAMS the gray lever back into positions.

It's charged, okay!

Right! Now, under the words "Contact Position" there's a round green button that says "Push To Close!" Push it!

Dr. Sattler does. The "Contact Position" light CHINGS over to "Closed" and lights start to go on all over the panel.

Did I do it? Is the power back on?

JUNGLE DAY

Dr. Grant and Lex continue to climb down the fence. Tim is having some difficulty - - just as he's about to take another step, he loses his footing and almost falls…but then regains control and hangs on.

MAINTENANCE SHED DAY

Dr. Sattler watches as a column of twelve white indicator lights flash on, next to the control panel. They're clearly labeled, each one for a different area of the park.

Now Ellie, the red buttons turn on the individual park systems. Switch them on.

As Dr. Sattler punches the buttons, they light up…and we go down the row.

Visitor Cntr. Compound

Visitor Cntr. Tour

Genetics/Fertilization/Hatchery

Grounds Tour

Grounds Surveillance System

Maintenance Shed/Bunker

Herbivore Feeding Compound

Carnivore Feeding Compound

Herrerasaurus Paddock Fence

Reserve Paddock Fence

Tyrannosaur Paddock

The last one is marked - -

\- - Perimeter Fence!

JUNGLE DAY

Dr. Grant lets go, dropping the last few feet to the ground. Lex does the same.

A warning buzzer begins to BUZZ, alerting those nearby to the park's generator being activated. Tim, startled, loses his footing and almost falls.

Dr. Grant's eyes go wide. He looks up at Tim, who is still far up - - near the top, in fact, he has to come to a complete stop.

MAINTENANCE SHED DAY

Dr. Sattler keeps pushing the buttons. She's getting closer to the button for the Perimeter Fence.

JUNGLE DAY

Tim, terrified, has frozen where he is.

Tim - - you have to let go! Dr. Grant yelled.

MAINTENANCE SHED DAY

Dr. Sattler's still punching the buttons, now only half a dozen away from the one for the Perimeter Fence, now five, now four - -

JUNGLE DAY

Dr. Grant and Lex are both screaming at Tim.

C'mon Tim, move down, damnit! Dr. Grant screamed.

Timmy! The power is coming back on, quick!

I can't! I'm scared!

Tim, you're gonna have to let go. I'm going to count to three. Dr. Grant screamed.

Jump, Timmy! It's too late!

I'm afraid I'm gonna fall!

Go, go, go, jump!

You're crazy! I'm not gonna jump!

Tim, you're going to have to let go of the fence. Tim! Get down right now. Get off the fence! Now!

Do as he said! The power's coming back, Timmy!

Timmy, let go! You're gonna have to let go! Count to three. I'll catch you. Dr. Grant screamed.

Timmy! Do as he said! Timmy! Do as Dr. Grant said, quick!

Are you crazy? What if you miss? I hate it up here.

Tim, I'm right here. Easy catch. Easy catch. Count to three…

You're gonna get electrocuted! The power's coming back!

Shut up! You're scaring me. Stop! You're scaring me.

Shhhh, Lex.

He turns back to the fence.

Tim, I'm right here below you. Easy catch. One, two, three. You count it yourself. One, two, three - -

You're gonna get electrocuted!

It's an easy catch, you let - - go - - you do the counting, you count it, Tim. One, two, three - - you do all the counting, okay?

Timmy, listen to Dr. Grant!

I'm coming up there Tim! I'm coming to get you!

Dr. Grant starts to climb the fence but Lex stops him.

Lex, I've got to get him!

MAINTENANCE SHED DAY

Dr. Sattler finally pushes the button for the fences. It stops flashing and lights up, a brilliant white.

JUNGLE DAY

The fence HUMS as it awakens. Dr. Grant and Lex are SCREAMING at Tim:

Okay, okay! I'm going to count to three. One, two,…

With a low, loud frightening BUZZ - -

\- - the fence comes alive!

POW! Tim is cut off mid-sentence, and literally thrown from the fence. He SLAMS into Dr. Grant. They fall to the ground. Lex runs over to them.

Tim, you're okay? You're okay? Dr. Grant asked.

Dr. Grant notices a larger problem.

He's not breathing! Tim?


	24. Chapter 23: Predator In The Powerhouse

**\- - CHAPTER 23: Predator In The Powerhouse - -**

* * *

MAINTENANCE SHED DAY

Dr. Sattler watches as the banks of fluorescent lights in the Maintenance Shed come on, one by one.

The lights are going on in rows, coming closer and closer to her. Finally, her row comes on. She follows the light and sees - -

\- - a velociraptor, right there, behind the control panel! It SLASHES, taking a lunging sweep at Dr. Sattler, but gets stuck, its feet and legs tangled in the maze of pipes on the floor.

This is our first good look at one of these things, and if it weren't so terrifying, we could admit that it truly is a thing of beauty.

Dr. Sattler SHOUTS and falls back into the pipes on the other side of the aisle.

The raptor untangles itself from the pipes and gives chase, just as Dr. Sattler SLAMS the mesh door closed. The raptor BANGS against the mesh door, Dr. Sattler falls to the ground.

She holds on by kicking the door shut as the raptor continues to push itself through the door. Dr. Sattler is able to get the door closed. She stands, but then falls back onto one of the walls.

An arm falls onto her shoulder. Ray Arnold is apparently there, unseen except for his arm, stuck in the tangle of pipes.

Mr. Arnold. Dr. Sattler said in relief.

She moves away, her foot slips, she falls to the ground. And his disembodied arm falls out of the pipes and to the ground. She has slipped on a pool of blood. She jumps up, recoils. She stares down in horror.

It's Arnold

She doesn't realize that she has moved right back near the mesh wall - - and the raptor comes at her again. Dr. Sattler takes off running as fast as she can, back the way she came. She drags the Underwater Kinetics UK1200 with her, running over the dead arm and Arnold's body.

She continues to run, her headset dangling, the Underwater Kinetics UK1200 dragging behind her on its cord.

She reaches the stairs and hits them hard, flying up them. The raptor must be right behind her, she can hear the CLICKING and CLANGING as it scrambles up the stairs, but she doesn't look back.

She reaches the top, throws open the door, hurls herself outside - -

SHED DAY

\- - and SLAMS the door behind her, just as the raptor's head SNARLS at her from near the top of the stairs. She runs out the fence and collapses.

She begins to cry.

JUNGLE DAY

Tim is still unmoving. Dr. Grant is performing CPR, alternately compressing Timy's chest fifteen times, quickly, and breathing into his mouth twice.

Lex is freaking out.

Fifteen compressions. Two deep breaths.

C'mon, Tim.

Fifteen compressions. Two deep breaths.

TIMMY!

Fifteen compress - -

Tim GASPS and comes to.

Good boy, Tim. Good boy.

…Three. Tim finished.

JUNGLE DAY

Robert Muldoon creeps slowly through the jungle foliage, tracking his prey. He ducks and walks underneath a fallen tree, following the RUSTLING sound up ahead of him.

He can see just a trace of the raptor's gray flesh as it moves behind the bushes up ahead, staying camouflaged enough to deny him a decent shot. Thinking he's got a moment, Muldoon takes off his safari hat and lays it on a log in front of him. He extends the folding-stock of the gun and clicks it into place. He prepares to take aim.

A snake slithers across a tree branch, past what looks like the large iris of a flower.

The flower BLINKS.

It's the eye of the raptor. Muldoon sees it. He raises his gun.

Instead of running away again, the raptor rises slowly out of the brush, fully revealing itself to Muldoon, HISSING at him.

The corners of Muldoon's mouth twitched up into a smile. He draws a bead on the animal.

His finger tenses on the trigger. Suddenly, his smile vanishes, both eyes pop open, and a terrible thought sweeps across his face. His eyes flick to the side - -

\- - which is where the attack comes from!

Clever girl. Muldoon said

With a ROAR, another raptor comes flashing out of nowhere and pounces on him. The gun BLASTS, but wildly, and the raptor's claw SLASHES through Muldoon's midsection.

Muldoon SCREAMS and falls back, the raptor locked on top of him, all tooth and claw all of a sudden.

EMERGENCY BUNKER DAY

The gunshots are heard and everyone goes silent.

Joey and Blaine give each other a look of worry, remembering how Velociraptors hunt.

Muldoon. Joey said.

They both grab their 1992 M24 Sniper Rifles and DART OUT THE DOOR!

PATH DAY

Joey and Blaine emerge from the path and see the twisted enclosure fence.

Joey squats as Muldoon did, looking at the ground. He sees five sets of footprints. Three resembling 'greater than' and 'less than' symbols in mathematics - two pronged, emerging from a single point. He follows them with his eyes. The other two are shoeprints.

Joey gets up and motions for Blaine to follow him.

JUNGLE DAY

In the jungle, Joey and Blaine duck and walk underneath a fallen tree.

Then they see it - -

\- - Muldoon's dead body, shotgun still in hand. He has a big SLASHING rip along his shoulder, and another on the leg.

Off to the side, Joey sees Muldoon's safari hat.

Joey looks at Blaine and puts his hand to his head as if to block the sun from his eyes. Then he gently pats his side. "Watch your sides"

Joey, 1992 M24 Sniper Rifle still ready, goes over and picks up the safari hat, a tear rolls down his cheek.

He puts it on and they leave for the Emergency Bunker.


	25. Chapter 24: Chaos In The Kitchen

**\- - CHAPTER 24: Chaos In The Kitchen - -**

* * *

VISITOR CENTER DAY

Dr. Grant, Tim, and Lex come into the deserted Visitor Center. The large sign that says "WHEN DINOSAURS RULED THE EARTH" droops overhead. Dr. Grant now carries Tim, who is weakened but conscious.

HELLO?! Dr. Grant called.

His voice ECHOES through the massive lobby, but nobody answers.

Lex huddles against Jimmy's metal desk. Dr. Grant takes the guard's radio and tries all the channels.

Hello, this is Grant. Is anybody there? Hello, this is Grant.

Lex stares at the body of the guard, lying on the floor to the right. She can't see anything but his legs and feet.

Dr. Grant drops the radio, its dead.

CRETACEOUS CAFE DAY

Dr. Grant, Tim, and Lex come into the restaurant. Dr. Grant carefully sets Tim in a chair at one of the tables. Lex sits across from him. Tim has Dr. Grant's bandanna, now torn in two, tied around his hand injuries.

I'm gonna have to find the others and get you to a doctor. Will you look after Tim, Lex? Dr. Grant asked.

Yes. Lex said, scared as hell.

Dr. Grant nods. He looks at Tim for a second.

Your hair's all standing up.

He gently rearranges Tim's hair, which is wild, all over this head. Tim looks up at him weakly and manages a smile. Dr. Grant smiles back.

Big Tim, the human piece of toast.

Tim laughs. Dr. Grant pauses for a second, as if debating something - -

Be back soon, guys. I promise.

He leaves. As he goes across the lobby of the Visitor Center and outside, they can see his silhouette, moving through the translucent mural. It's quiet for a second as Lex and Tim just look at each other.

Tim goes across the room, to the all-you-can-eat table on the other side, under the black and white mural, and quickly piles some food on a tray. He brings it back to the table.

Lex digs in, munching on veggies, grabbing food with two hands. Tim enjoys his food, too.

Lex comes up with a spoonful of lime Jell-O from a plastic dinosaur egg cup - - but her hand freezes halfway to her mouth.

Tim looks up, and sees the expression on her face. She's staring over his shoulder, eyes wide, the Jell-O quivering in her SHAKING hands.

What?

Tim turns around. Behind him, one of the silhouettes on the mural is a raptor, in a hunting pose.

While they stare, the silhouette of a real raptor moves out from behind it and creeps forward, in the lobby of the Visitor Center.

KITCHEN DAY

Rows of long metal counters run down the room with cooking utensils hanging at their ends. Along the perimeter, cabinets, stoves, and ovens can be seen. Everything was made of easy to clean stainless steel.

Lex and Tim come in and she pulls the shiny metal door shut as quietly as she can. It latches with a distinctive CLICK, but there's no lock.

She runs to a panel of light switches and kills them all, plunging the room into semi darkness. She helps Tim down an aisle and they hide at the end, behind a counter, breathing hard.

CRETACEOUS CAFE DAY

The velociraptor is alert; as it comes forward, it looks from side to side, moving its head with abrupt, bird-like jerks. The head also bobs up and down as it walks, and the long straight tail dips, which heightened the impression of a bird.

A gigantic, silent bird of prey.

From time to time, it will bend over, lowering its head below the tables. Then the head would SNAP up, alertly, jerking back and forth like a bird's.

Is it following the kids scent? All the books say dinosaurs have a poor sense of smell, but this one seems to do just fine. Anyway, what did books know? Here was the real thing.

Coming toward them.

KITCHEN DAY

The raptor's head pops into view, visible through the round window in the middle of the kitchen door.

It just looks for a moment, its breath steaming up the window.

THROUGH THE WINDOW,

as the steam evaporates, the raptor can see a part of Tim that is not entirely hidden by the counter.

IN THE KITCHEN,

Tim and Lex remain frozen in fear as the raptor first SNIFFS at the bottom of the door, then THUMPS its head against it.

But the door doesn't budge.

COMPOUND DAY

Dr. Grant walks quickly around the back of the Visitor Center, eyes darting from side to side, not exactly sure where he's going. From far off, he hears someone SHOUTING to him.

He turns. He sees Dr. Sattler, now without her pink button-up and just in her blue, no-sleeve shirt, standing outside the Emergency Bunker. She's waving to him, SHOUTING something too faint for him to hear.

He furrows his brow and walks towards her. She SHOUTS louder. He walks faster. He's closer now, and he can finally make out what she's shouting.

Run!

Dr. Grant takes off running towards her, not even looking back. He races up, and she runs into his arms.

Where are the kids?!

EMERGENCY BUNKER DAY

John Hammond stands between Dr. Grant, Joey and Dr. Sattler in the bunker, watching as Dr. Grant, Joey, Blaine, Robby, Dr. Swartz, John, and Dr. Ayala RACK the bolts on Franchi SPAS-12's. Joey and Blaine have their 1992 M24 Sniper Rifles slung over their shoulders.

It's just the two raptors, right? You're sure the third one's contained? Dr. Grant asked Dr. Sattler

Yes, unless they figured out how to open doors.

KITCHEN DAY

The raptor is still standing there

OUTSIDE THE DOOR TO THE KITCHEN,

the raptor stares down at the door handle, cocking its head curiously. It SNARLS and bumps the door handle with its head, but that doesn't do anything.

It reaches out, toward the handle, with its hand.

IN THE KITCHEN,

Tim and Lex stare in shock as the door handle starts to turn.

The door opens. The first raptor stands in the doorway, draws itself up to its full height, and looks around the kitchen. It's the biggest of the raptors, intensely muscled, coordinated as hell, a smoothly designed predator.

The Velociraptor rears up and BARKS several times.

Now, a second raptor joins it in the doorway. They move into the room, brushing against each other. The first raptor SNAPS as the second, as if to say "keep your distance" and the other SNARLS back.

Now the raptors split, taking two different aisles. Tim and Lex crawl away, Tim awfully weak now, down a third aisle, around the other side of the counter from the raptors, moving in the opposite direction.

As Tim and Lex pass the raptors, the one in the next aisle's tail SMACKS into some pots and pans, knocking them off the counter. They fall on the kids, who manage to keep quiet.

The kids reach the end of the aisle and round the corner as one of the raptors dips down, looking through an open cabinet to inspect the racket.

\- - but Tim's falling behind now, and he accidentally brushes against some hanging kitchen utensils. A ladle CLATTERS to the floor, and the strange metallic sound confuses the raptors for a moment.

But then they move, in Tim's direction, SNIFFING, heading right for him.

The "Big One" jumps onto the counter, knocking more kitchen stuff to the floor.

The raptor on the floor is just about to turn the corner to where Tim sits, exposed and exhausted, but both the raptors suddenly stop, hearing a CLICKING sound from the other end of the aisle.

It's Lex, TAPPING a spoon on the floor to distract them. The Big One jumps down and starts cautiously towards Lex's noise, leaving Tim.

Lex sees a steel cabinet behind her, it's sliding door slides up and opens. She crawls inside, silently.

Tim sees the raptors make the turn towards Lex, SMASHING more stuff around with their tails. He turns and sees a walk-in freezer in the far wall, with a pin-locking handle.

As Lex tries to pull the overhead door to the cabinet shut, The Big One sees her reflection on a shiny cabinet front. Lex tries frantically to lower the cabinet door, but it's stuck.

Tim takes a few deep breaths, summons what little strength he has left - -

\- - and makes a break for the walk-in freezer. He's limping, dragging himself, really moving like a wounded prey now, and - -

\- - the other raptor spots him. Both raptors go into a pre-attack crouch - -

\- - and they pounce, one towards each of the kids.

Lex tugs on the cover, to no avail - - Tim's raptor charges after him, just open floor space between them - -

\- - and The Big One THUDS into a shiny surface bearing her reflection. It chased the wrong image. It sags to the floor, semiconscious.

Next to it, the real Lex SCREAMS.

Tim reaches the freezer, rips the door open, and falls inside. The floor is cold and slick and his feet go right out from under him. He sprawls across the floor, rolls out of the way - -

\- - and the raptor slips and falls into the freezer too, right past him.

Tim drags himself to his feet and out of the freezer.

The raptor makes one last lunge, right on Tim's heels, its mouth wide open - -

\- - but Lex SLAMS the door shut just as Tim is clear. The raptor's head is caught for a second, but it SNARLS, retreats, and Lex's gets the door shut all the way.

The raptor ROARS and SCREAMS inside, the sound muffled by the steel. Lex jams the pin through the handle, locking it in. From inside, there is a strangled CRY and the door is slammed repeatedly. The metal panels of

the door buckle but they do not break. The door hinges bend and curve

but they do not give.

Now The Big One staggers to its feet. Groggy, It SMASHES into stuff all over the kitchen. Lex throws her arms around Tim again for support and they take off.

CRETACEOUS CAFE DAY

Tim and Lex hurry across the Cretaceous Cafe. They stare back over their shoulders as they run. They CRASH into Dr. Grant, Joey and Dr. Sattler.

It's in there! Lex said.

Control Room. Dr. Sattler commanded as Joey, Blaine, Robby, Dr. Swartz, John, Dr. Ayala and Dr. Grant raise their shotguns.

SECOND FLOOR CORRIDOR DAY

Dr. Grant, Dr. Sattler, Joey, Blaine, Robby, Dr. Swartz, John, Dr. Ayala and the kids race down the second floor corridor towards the Control Room, Dr. Grant helping Tim.

Ahead of them are the three doors leading off to the different rooms, the Show Room door is the only one without a metal bolt and strike plate and box on both sides.

They pass a slumped shape on the floor. A dead guard. A white security card clipped to his belt.

CONTROL ROOM DAY

The door to the Control Room SMACKS open. Dr. Grant, Dr. Sattler, Joey Blaine, Robby, Dr. Swartz, John, Dr. Ayala and the kids burst in. Dr. Sattler heads straight for Nedry's computer terminal. Dr. Grant moves Tim to the side, and races back to the door to lock it.

We can call for help?! Lex asked.

We've got to reboot the system first! Dr. Sattler said.

She sits at the computer and studies the screen. It's flashing to her, dominated by a maze-like grid with rows of complex labels, the very bottom and biggest being: /USR. She studies it, confused.

Oh, no! The door locks - - Ellie! Boot up the door locks! Boot up the door locks! Dr. Grant said looking at the door's I.D. controlled locks.

Then he sees The Big One outside the window, looking in.

POW! It hits the door, hard, from the outside, the kids SCREAM, Dr. Grant hurls his back against it - - Dr. Grant loses his gun. He struggles. The raptor scratches its head.

ALAN! Dr. Sattler screamed

\- - and Dr. Sattler leaps out of the chair and races over to the door to help him, the Emergency Response Unit does the same.

The raptor SNARLS and SNAPS, RAMMING itself against the door, trying to force its way into the Control Room. It's all Dr. Sattler, Joey Blaine, Robby, Dr. Swartz, John, Dr. Ayala and Dr. Grant can do to hold the door against the onslaught, but it BUCKS against them viciously, this is one hell of a powerful animal.

Ellie - - get back and boot up the door locks!

You can't hold it by yourself!

Ellie, Try to reach the gun!

She tries to reach the strap with her boots.

I can't get it unless I move!

OVER AT THE COMPUTER,

Lex slides quickly into the command chair at Nedry's terminal. She stares at the screen for a moment - -

This is a Unix system. I know this. It's the files for the whole park. It's like a phone book - - it tells you everything.

\- - and then her fingers start to fly over the keyboard. Tim watches, amazed, as the computer starts to respond to Lex's commands.

I've got to find the right file.

JURASSIC PARK - SYSTEM SETUP

STARTUP AB(O)

Security Main -SetGrids DNL-Critical Locks-Control Passthru

Monitor Main-View VBB-TeleCom VBB-TeleCom RSD

Command Main-Reset/Revert-Access TNL-Template Main

Electrical Main-Heating/Cooling-Emgency Illumin-FNCC Params

STARTUP CN/D

Hydraulic Main-Door Fold Interface-GAS/VLD Main II-Explosion Fire Hzd

Master Main-SAAG-Rnd-Common Interface-Schematic Main

Zoolog Main-Repair Storage-Status Main-Safety/Health

She clicks TEMPLATE-MAIN. The screen fills with a complicated diagram, with interconnecting boxes and arrows.

Oh no, this isn't right.

C'mon, Lex! C'mon, Lex! Go, Lexie! Tim cheered.

This might be right.

She clicks COMMON INTERFACE.

The screen shifts:

COMMON INTERFACE

A

ADVISE

ESTIMATE-FIND-GO AHEAD-COLLATE

ORDER-PRMTRS-REPEAT-GO BACK

REVIVE-SEARCH-REPORT

B

INFO-MONITOR-OPTIONS

SYSTEMS-TEST-TRACK-TRIAL

CONNOTE-DELAY-DELETE

Maybe help on this system is called "Info." She clicks INFO.

Jurassic Park Common User Interface

Version 1.1b24

Developed by Integrated Computer Systems, Inc. Cambridge Mass

Project Supervisor: Dennis Nedry

Chief Programmer: Mike Backes

© Jurassic Park Inc. All Rights Reserved

No this isn't it.

She clicks FIND and gets another useless window.

Jurassic Park Common User Interface

Command: FIND

FIND is a context-sensitive command. Initiate FIND at any point. See also: SEARCH, CHANGE, GO BACK

She clicks GO BACK. The main screen is back.

JURASSIC PARK - SYSTEM SETUP

STARTUP AB(O)

Security Main -SetGrids DNL-Critical Locks-Control Passthru

Monitor Main-View VBB-TeleCom VBB-TeleCom RSD

Command Main-Reset/Revert-Access TNL-Template Main

Electrical Main-Heating/Cooling-Emgency Illumin-FNCC Params

STARTUP CN/D

Hydraulic Main-Door Fold Interface-GAS/VLD Main II-Explosion Fire Hzd

Master Main-SAAG-Rnd-Common Interface-Schematic Main

Zoolog Main-Repair Storage-Status Main-Safety/Health

She studies the screen.

ELECTRICAL MAIN and SETGRIDS DNL both look like they might have something to do with power grids.

RESET/REVERT might help.

She notices that SAFETY/HEALTH and CRITICAL LOCKS might be important, too. Behind her, the door FLIES open, but is quickly hauled back shut. She has to make a choice. He clicks SETGRIDS DNL, and groans when she sees it:

SETGRIDS DNL

CUSTOM PARAMETERS

STANDARD PARAMETERS

She doesn't know what to do. She clicks STANDARD PARAMETERS.

STANDARD PARAMETERS

Park Grids B4-C6

Zoological Grids BB-O7

Lodge Grids F4-D4

Main Grids C4-G7

Utility Grids AH-B5

Outer Grids C2-D2

Pen Grids R4-R4

Maint Grids E5-L6

Sensor Grids D5-G4

Core Grids A1-C1

Circuit Integrity Not Tested

Security Grids Remain Automatic

Not knowing what else to do, she punches ESC on the keyboard.

JURASSIC PARK - SYSTEM SETUP

STARTUP AB(O)

Security Main -SetGrids DNL-Critical Locks-Control Passthru

Monitor Main-View VBB-TeleCom VBB-TeleCom RSD

Command Main-Reset/Revert-Access TNL-Template Main

Electrical Main-Heating/Cooling-Emgency Illumin-FNCC Params

STARTUP CN/D

Hydraulic Main-Door Fold Interface-GAS/VLD Main II-Explosion Fire Hzd

Master Main-SAAG-Rnd-Common Interface-Schematic Main

Zoolog Main-Repair Storage-Status Main-Safety/Health

She reaches out and clicks RESET/REVERT. The screen BEEPS and brings up another window.

The left side has a schematic image of the Visitor Center on it with glowing red dots, symbolizing the ID door locks, turning green. On the four sides of the left Visitor Center screen appear green boxes, with the words: "System Secure"

Below the schematic image of the Visitor Center is a big black button which reads:

"Level 2"

"Control Room/Plan View"

"drawing number - 305pcoffintunaphooter"

The top-right side has four tabs:

VEHICLE

TOUR

POWER

TIME

The currently showing one being the vehicle tab. Below this, the tab screen says:

REBOOTING SYSTEM…

VOLUME - - NEDRYLAND JP

Underneath the "VEHICLE" tab it shows six buttons.

HOLD - QUIT - NEW - NEXT

(rewind) - (fast forward) - (play) - (stop)

Below this are four more tabs:

GLITCHES

MAPS

SYSTEM

EMERG.

The currently showing one being the glitches tab.

CLEAR - Ldg - Volume - JP

CLEAR - Boot successful - CLEAR

CLEAR - Format Gabber - Chaires

CLEAR - Operator - Andres Ramirez dkhd

CLEAR - Vidnet - Camera VC net01

CLEAR - Communications = Active

There it is, I got it! This is it, I did it. Yes, yes!

\- - and the door latch panel BUZZES. Dr. Grant, Joey Blaine, Robby, Dr. Swartz, John, Dr. Ayala, and Dr. Sattler put everything they have into it and finally the door CLICKS shut, locking the raptor outside.

What works? Dr. Grant asked.

Phone, security systems, everything works. You ask for it, we got it!

What about the ship? Joey asked.

The what? Dr. Grant asked.

On one of the monitors shows quickly changing views of different parts of the park. It shows an image of the bow of a ship, bright sunlight - -

But the image has already changed, and now they are seeing the inside of the lodge, one room after another - -

Lex's hand flys across the keyboard once again. Submenus. Then more submenus.

Now she has a list of monitors on the screen. One of them is marked:

Safari Lodge Lv1-4

Another is:

Remote: Shipboard

She presses the keys several times.

Video images come up on monitors around the room. One shows the bow of the supply ship, and the ocean ahead. In the distance, they see land-buildings along a shore, and a harbor. He recognizes the harbor because he had flown over it in the helicopter the day before. It was Puntarenas. The ship seemed to be just minutes from landing.

Joey looks to Lex.

What's the radio frequency of that ship?

On the monitor, the buildings beyond the bow of the ship are much larger, and moving to the right, as the ship turns left, preparing to dock. Crewmen heading out to the bow, preparing to tie up. Lex studies the screen.

Lex punches the keys several times. She studied the screen. TeleCom VBB and TeleCom RSD both look like they might have something to do with telephones. She clicks TELECOM RSD.

YOU HAVE 23 WAITING CALLS AND/OR MESSAGES.

DO YOU WISH TO RECEIVE THEM NOW?

She clicks NO.

ENTER THE NUMBER YOU WISH TO CALL OR PRESS F7 FOR DIRECTORY.

He pushed F7 and suddenly names and numbers spill over the screen, an enormous directory. It isn't alphabetical, and it takes a while to scan it visually before she finds what she is looking for:

VSL C-3208 (CPT. FARRELL) 708-3902

Now all she has to do is figure out how to dial. She CLICKS a row of buttons at the bottom of the screen:

DIAL NOW OR DIAL LATER?

She clicks DIAL NOW.

WE'RE SORRY, YOUR CALL CANNOT BE COMPLETED AS DIALED.

{ERROR-5981}

PLEASE TRY AGAIN

She tries it again.

A dial tone over the speaker, then the tone of the numbers being automatically dialed in rapid succession.

On the screen, the prow of the ship closes on the Puntarenas dock. The ship is only two hundred yards offshore.

A high-pitched squeal, then the speaker crackles to life:

Uh, hello, Control, this is C-3208? Are you calling me? Over.

Lex picks up a phone on the console but hears only a dial tone.

Uh, hello, Control, this is Farrell, over?

Answer it. Tim said.

Now they are all picking up phones, lifting every receiver in sight, but they hear only dial tones.

Finally Lex sees the headset.

Uh, hello, control. This is Farrell. Do you read me, over?

Lex grabs the receiver.

Hello, this is Lex Murphy, and I need you to - -

Uh, say again, didn't get that, Control.

Don't land the boat! Do you hear me?

There is a pause. Then a puzzled voice.

Sounds like some damn kid.

Don't land the ship! Come back to the island!

The voices sound distant and scratchy. Did she - - name was Murphy?

I didn't get - - name.

Lex looks frantically at the others.

Joey reached for the headset.

Let me do this.

There is the sharp crackle of static.

\- - got to be a joke or else - - a friggin ham operator - - omething.

Lex is working on the keyboard, there is probably some kind of a way to find out who Farrell is…

C-3208, do you read me? C-3208, please report your position!

Son. The man said in a drawled reply.

We don't know who the hell you are, but you're not funny. We're about to dock here in Puntarenas and we've got work to do. Now, who wants to know? Please identify yourself properly or get off this channel!

Lex punches the keyboard and the computer displays:

FARRELL, FREDERICK D. (CAPT.)

Joey nods politely, he already knew. His voice is tough as nails.

Captain Farrell, this is Pedro Adame, ERU Team Leader, Identification: 4604040031. You are in possession of stolen biological materials. If you don't turn that boat around and return to Isla Nublar immediately with your contraband cargo, you will be found in violation of Section 509 of the Uniform Maritime Code, you will be subject to revocation of license, penalties in excess of one hundred thousand dollars, and ten years in jail. Do you copy that, Captain?

SILENCE

Do you copy, Captain Farrell?

I copy.

There's a beat.

All ahead stern!

After a moment of re-preparation, the ship pulls away from the harbor. Joey nods to Lex who terminates the radio contact.

What's the Uniform Maritime Code?

Who the hell knows?

On the screen, the boat is definitely heading away from the shore.

What good does that do? To have the ship turn around? Tim asked.

Joey turns to him seriously.

Well it gives us a few more hours to get our stolen embryos back.

He turns to Lex.

Let's see if we can raise the Costa Rican Coast Guard on that thing.

BUNKER DAY

A phone RINGS. Hammond and Dr. Malcolm look at each other, wide-eyed. Hammond lunges for it.

Dr. Grant?! Are the children alright?

CONTROL ROOM DAY

All the screens in the Control Room have come alive now, menus and submenus come up on multitudes of overlapping windows.

COMMUNICATIONS - RADIO - VEHICULAR…

Effects start to reactivate: room lights come on; the central projection screen glows to life; several monitor show security camera footage.

Tyrannosaur Paddock Interior - Field 9, Zone H2, Sector 06, Camera 8E

Main Bunker - Sector 01, Camera 1D

The data is scrolling by at incredible speed as every remaining system in the park comes back online. Dr. Sattler is at the keyboard with Lex now, figuring things out, and Dr. Grant is on the phone.

The children are fine.

EMERGENCY BUNKER DAY

Hammond is on the phone, Dr. Malcolm is trying to listen.

Thank God. Hammond said.

Listen, the phones are back up! Call the mainland! Tell them to send the d#

amn helicopters - -

Suddenly Dr. Grant stops in the middle of his sentence. A SCREAM cuts in, then seven GUNSHOTS, fast, and a horrible CLUNKING as the phone is dropped.

Grant!? GRANT!

But there's no answer.

CONTROL ROOM DAY

Dr. Grant, Joey, Blaine, Robby, Dr. Swartz, Dr. Ayala and John's shotguns lie on the floor, smoking, several spent shells alongside them.

The back window of the Control Room, that leads to the Show Room, has six huge impact shatter patterns in the glass, where the gunshots hit.

Tim goes into an open panel through the ceiling, and into the crawl space. Lex climbs the ladder, followed by Dr. Sattler, Dr. Grant, Joey, Blaine, Robby, Dr. Swartz, Dr. Ayala and John.

Dr. Grant looks over to the back window, scared as hell, just as - -

\- - it SHATTERS in a shower of glass and the Big One EXPLODES into the Control Room. It lands on its feet on a workstation console, images from wall projectors falling across its head.

Dr. Grant vaults himself up into the ceiling, and knocks the ladder over with his feet.

The Big One tilts its head curiously, looking up at the swaying ceiling.

IN THE CRAWL SPACE,

Dr. Grant, Dr. Sattler, Joey, Blaine, Robby, Dr. Swartz, Dr. Ayala, John and the kids crawl across the ceiling panels, moving fast, but carefully, so as not to break through.

SMASH! The Big One's head bursts through a panel behind them, leaping up at them, SNARLING and SNAPPING.

It drops down again, and they keep moving forward. But now it ERUPTS through a panel right in front of them. They SCREAM, its teeth CLICK just inches from Dr. Sattler - -

\- - but the Big One can't hold itself up there, and it falls back to the floor of the Control Room.

Dr. Grant looks around frantically and spots an air duct a few yards away.

Follow me!

They move for it, but the Big One's head CRASHES through the ceiling again, this time right underneath Lex.

She SCREAMS and is lifted up, on top of its head, and pinned to the ceiling above.

Dr. Grant SMASHES his boot into the side of the Big One's head. The raptor SLAMS at him, latching onto his boot for a second before the Big One's own weight pulls it back down.

Lex goes down with the Big One, spinning into the hole in the ceiling, tumbling down. Dr. Grant grabs her by the collar at the last second, but Lex dangles there, above the raptor.

The animal flips over onto its feet and crouches to pounce just as Dr. Grant summons his strength and jerks Lex back into the ceiling.

The Big One SPRINGS, but too late. Dr. Grant and Lex scramble over to the air duct and join Dr. Sattler, Tim, Joey, Blaine, Robby, Dr. Swartz, Dr. Ayala and John inside it.

IN THE AIR DUCT,

Dr. Grant, Dr. Sattler, the Emergency Response Unit, and the kids crawl through the air duct as fast at they can, the thin metal BOOMING and creasing around them. They reach a metal grate that shows daylight beneath. Dr. Grant reaches out and pulls it up.

Through the grate, they can see the lobby of the Visitor Center below. They're directly above the skeletons of the dinosaurs, the T-Rex and the sauropod it's attacking. The unfinished skeletons are surrounded by scaffolding.


	26. Chapter 25: Hanging Out To Die

**\- - CHAPTER 25: Hanging Out To Die - -**

* * *

ROTUNDA DAY

Dr. Grant and the others climb down out of the air duct and onto a platform of the scaffolding that stands alongside the skeletons. They continue down to the second platform, then the third. They suddenly see - -

The Big One, standing to the side by the second floor railing.

It's much too far to jump to the lobby floor, so Dr. Grant climbs gingerly onto the nearest skeleton, the towering Alamosaurus.

They climb down as fast as they can. Dr. Grant helps Tim down, Lex, Dr. Sattler, Joey, Blaine, Robby, Dr. Swartz, Dr. Ayala and John follow. Dr. Sattler, Dr. Ayala and Dr. Swartz go to the tail. Lex, John and Joey move to the front. Dr. Grant lands on the main body in the middle with Tim, Blaine, and Robby. And the Big One watches them.

Up in the ceiling, the skeleton's anchor bolts GROAN in the plaster, starting to pull free. But for now, they hold.

The Big One flies out and lands on the back of the middle section of the skeleton. SNAP! It CRACKS apart with the weight, sending the sections spinning in all different directions.

Dr. Grant, Blaine, Robby, and Tim twirl on the middle section. Tim begins to slide down. Dr. Grant tries to hold on to him - - but Tim loses his grip and falls to the ground right underneath the swinging, large middle section of the dinosaur skeleton.

Meanwhile, Lex, John and Joey spin on the front section. They slip - - and try to keep from falling as they hang by their legs.

The anchor bolts in the ceiling RIP free, ZINGING past them like bullets. The entire Alamosaurus skeleton collapses like a house of cards sending Dr. Sattler, Dr Ayala and Dr. Swartz to the ground. They cover themselves with their arms, trying to protect their heads from the shower of falling bones.

Lex, John and Joey fall, landing on the ground with bones falling on top of them. Lex SCREAMS.

Dr. Grant, Blaine and Robby in the middle section, look up and see the cable about to SNAP - - they fall! The large section of the skeleton comes careening down, heading straight for Tim, who lays where he fell on the ground. It comes SMASHING down…with just enough space for him to be safe.

The Big One tumbles to the floor in a cascade of splintering bone. It lands on its back a few yards away and staggers for a moment, the wind knocked out of it.

Dr. Grant lands in front of Tim. He stands, and goes to Tim, they're joined by Robby and Blaine. Lex sits up and sees the raptor regain its feet. She SCREAMS.

Dr. Sattler stands. She notices the shadows of a second raptor, from the Maintenance Shed, standing behind the visqueen. She stops dead in her tracks. She backs up towards Dr. Grant and Tim as does Dr. Swartz and Dr. Ayala.

The raptor comes out from under the plastic and looks around. Dr. Grant gets Tim out from under the skeleton. Lex, John and Joey join Dr. Grants group. They back away from the raptor, approaching from the left side. They back up towards the large rock in the middle of the room holding the other skeleton. Joey and Dr. Grant, both in front, push the group behind them.

The raptors crouch in their pre-attack stance - -

The group is caught in the middle of the two approaching raptors.

Well, it's been nice working with you guys. Joey said.

Then, knowing they were in for certain death, Joey gives in to his emotions - - pulls Dr. Ayala close and kisses her. He breaks the kiss - -

Erica I love you and I have since we met!

She is shocked - - what a worse time to reveal emotions.

Lex looks back and SCREAMS. Dr. Grant and the others continue to back up. Joey gets in front of Dr. Ayala, he and Blaine raise their 1992 M24 Sniper Rifles, ready to fire. The left raptor pounces - -

\- - but gets CLAMPED between a set of six-foot jaws belonging to - -

\- - REXY! Eighteen-inch teeth sink into the raptors side, and the helpless animal HOWLS in agony as its lifted up, up, up above the floor of the lobby. Rexy stands in the entrance to the lobby in front of the massive hole it ripped through the Visqueen wall. It SHAKES its enormous head once, BREAKING the neck of the Velociraptor, then drops it, dead, to the floor at its feet.

Dr. Grant and the others look up in stunned amazement. They step back behind the rock for safety and look to the right. They see the Big One approaching.

Dr. Grant, Dr. Sattler, and the kids skirt the battle royale on the lobby floor and DASH out the doors of the Visitor Center.

The Big One turns from the humans, lets out a MENACINGLY ANGRY HISS, and lunges at Rexy's side, leaping twelve feet into the air and rending Rexy's neck as it comes down, slashing it open with its six-inch claw.

OUTSIDE THE VISITOR CENTER,

Hammond SQUEALS the 1992 Jeep Wrangler YJ Sahara, JP07, to a halt in front of the steps. Dr. Malcolm is lying in the back.

Dr. Grant and the others, except the Emergency Response Unit, practically fall into the Jeep.

Mr. Hammond, After careful consideration, I've decided not to endorse your Park. Dr. Grant said

So have I. Hammond agreed.

Blaine, Helicopter! Joey said.

He and Blaine SPRINT around to the back of the left side arm of the Visitor Center. A few minutes later, JP08 came with JP001 in tow.

Hammond and Joey hit the gas and the Jeeps take off.

VISITOR CENTER DAY

Rexy BELLOWS in pain, and turns on the Big One, eyes raging, and SHAKES, just once, quickly, as fast as the head of a serpent. The Big Ones grip loosens and the Tyrannosaurus Rex catches the raptor by thick back end, SNAPS its head the other way, and throws the Big One right through the Tyrannosaurus Rex skeleton, killing it.

The skeleton collapses in an explosion of bones, falling to pieces around the living Tyrannosaurus Rex.

Rexy stands majestically in the middle of the lobby, both skeletons swept away, SNAPPING like matchsticks as they settle around the animal.

The Tyrannosaur draws itself up to its full height - -

\- - and ROARS!

The sound is deafening, and the vibrations rattle the entire Visitor Center. The sign which dangles over the lobby by its one remaining wire finally falls, CLATTERING to the floor at Rexy's feet, face up.

"WHEN DINOSAURS RULED THE EARTH", it says.

-CHAPTER 26: The Dream Left Behind-

HILLTOP DAY

The two Jeeps come to the enormous, double-gated portal designed to allow vehicles to enter and exit the area safely. They open the doors and Hammond's Jeep continues on.

The team all help in UNLATCHING the belts that hold the helicopter to the trailer. Then they all get in, John and Robby start it up, and they take off.

HELICOPTER LANDING PAD DUSK

The Agusta A-109A Helicopter rotor WHIRLS to life as the helicopter waits on the landing cross. A 1992 Jeep Wrangler YJ Sahara ROARS up next to it, driven by Hammond.

HELICOPTER DUSK

One by one, they climb aboard, their faces white from their ordeal.

Dr. Sattler comes on first, holding Lex. Then Hammond, carrying Tim. Dr. Grant, helping Dr. Malcolm limp forward.

No one speaks. Hammond comes back to the edge of the Helipad and takes another look at his dream. In the distance, a Brachiosaurus BELLOWS, as if it is saying "farewell" to him. Hammond, deep in thought, is saddened that his dream is gone. Dr. Grant comes over and places an arm on him, it makes him jump. Dr. Grant takes him back to the helicopter.

The helicopter takes off immediately. As they rise into the air, they stare out the windows, looking down on the park as it spreads out below.

DOWN IN THE PARK,

the helicopter SOARS over the Visitor Center. The Tyrannosaurus exits the building and looks up.

It throws its head back and ROARS, waving its little forelimbs at the strange thing in frustration. As the helicopter moves off, the Tyrannosaurus Rex just stares, silently, with huge, yellowing eyes. It's a moment of utter bewilderment for Rexy, and we almost feel - -

\- - sad for her.

IN THE HELICOPTER,

Hammond looks down at the park below, then to the amber on his cane, his eyes full. He looks over at the kids.

They're in the helicopter, with Dr. Grant. As they look out the window, Dr. Grant almost absently has his arms around both kids.

Now Dr. Sattler looks at him. Both he and the kids seem so natural, so obviously comfortable and trusting with each other. She smiles.

The six of them sit that way, in the back of the helicopter, huddled together. Survivors.

Dr. Grant looks out the window.

The helicopter exits the north of the island, over the North Dock.

The helicopter swoops low over a huge flock of seabirds that's feeding on a school of fish. As the helicopter ROARS near, it kicks up the flock. Hundreds of birds sail off in all directions, powerful and graceful.

Dr. Grant looks at the birds and breaks into a wide grin. He realizes that over the course of the weekend he has "evolved" in a way from his former self. The birds reform as a flock again and fly straight into the sun.

OCEAN NIGHT

The Emergency Response Unit helicopter circles lower and lower as it finds the C-3208, slowly drifting across the moonlit water.

The aft section of the boat is loaded with equipment, separated from the rest of the ship by big cargo containers. We NOTICE movement there, small dinosaurs, darting and playing among the silhouetted stern structures - -

* * *

 **Hey guys, roll credits and start the music please. I'll see you next time in The Lost World: Jurassic Park. I'll probably also come back in and update this story as well. Maybe add in Jurassic Park: The Game.**


End file.
